Megaman Zero: The Return Of Forte
by RebornEnvy
Summary: As the battle between Neo Arcadia and the Resistance rages on, one black reploid will reawaken in this new world. Will he be friend or foe? Takes place during MMZ3 and Z4. CielxZero LeviathanxHarpuia
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Rockman related. All characters except for a few enemies belong to Capcom. This will take place during Rockman Zero 3 and possibly end into Rockman Zero 4.

I have already posted some of this story in EXEHQ and this is my first fanfic.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Forte looked at Dr. Wily's new so-called masterpiece. It was a red "Reploid" with long blond hair.

_Guess I'll go ahead and take a look at all the data._

Little did Dr. Wily and everyone else know, Forte was a genius who's I.Q. can almost match Dr. Wily's. Throughout the fights with Rockman, he has given himself many upgrades including the ability to absorb the leftovers of robots.

_Hmmm… I guess it looks like this might actually have potential. I'll copy some of the systems._

The machine was quite complex for Forte, so he secretly went and looked at Zero everyday to upgrade himself. After two weeks, he has finally changed himself into a reploid.

_At last, I'm finished. Wily is going to turn on Zero soon, I'm not sure if I stand a chance against him yet. I'll just seal myself in a copy of that pod that Dr. Wily made from Dr. Light's designs. I'll bide my time and get even stronger._

Forte sealed himself inside the pod, forgetting to set a time to awaken and not knowing that he'll wake up 200 years later finding himself in the battle between Dr. Weil and the Resistance.

-----------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 1: Reawakening of Forte

-----------------------------------------------------------

Forte's pod slowly gathered dust in the desert as time passed by. Centuries passed after centuries.

Forte didn't want to be weak when he woke up, he upgraded his pod so that it will slowly scan the technology of other robots/reploids and upgrade Forte automatically.

The Sigma wars have ended and he slowly gained more power. His pod was lost for a long time and nobody has even seen it, that is until today… 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Reploid Base (After the Beginning of Rockman Zero 3)**

"Zero! Cereveau wants to see you, he has a new weapon for you." Ciel informed the crimson reploid as he came back.

"Alright, just let me get some repairs done."

_First Copy X, then Elpizo, and now this. The war hasn't gone anywhere since I joined the Resistance. It seems that ever since I joined the Resistance, nothing's really changed. How much longer must I fight before this ends._

After Zero finished his reminiscence on the events that has happened, he went into Cereveau's lab.

"Zero, I've created the Recoil Rod, do you want to hear the explanation?" Cereveau seemed very enthusiastic.

Zero remembered the last two hour explanation that Cereveau gave about the Chain Rod.

"I'll just go and test it out in combat." Before Cereveau knew what happened, Zero grabbed the Recoil Rod and ran away.

"Guess he's not called the Legendary Reploid for nothing."

Zero was walking along the base when a out-of-breath Ciel approached him. 

"Zero, pant Alouette is missing."

"WHAT!!?? How did that happen?"

"I was looking for her but she's not in the base. She can't be too far away, please find her Zero."

The Crimson Reploid dashed away outside the Resistance base to start looking for Alouette. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**In the Desert**

Alouette aimlessly walked around in circles not seeing any change in scenery. She saw an object that peaked her curiosity, it was a white cylindrical pod. Before she could get a closer look, an attack that barely missed her was fired.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," a huge violet reploid appeared. "I am one of Weil's reploids, Vulgan Kumaton. A hostage from the Resistance will certainly help Lord Weil's plans." 

This violet reploid had two gun barrels on top of his arms and took the shape of a gigantic bear. As Vulgan came closer, Alouette's eyes widened in fear and she let out a scream hoping Zero would hear it and rescue her.

"It's useless, just come a long peacefully and maybe I won't have to hurt you, at least not too much." Vulgan menacingly said as he moved closer and chuckled.

"It takes a real man to frighten a little girl."

"Who said that?" Vulgan was afraid the owner of the voice was Zero. 

Suddenly, the white pod was destroyed and a black reploid with purple markings on his face came out. His armour is black with orange stripes. Right now, his armour slightly resembles Zero's and you can see that both his arms doesn't have a cannon … yet.

"Who are you?" Alouette questioned her saviour.

"That's not important right now, just get out of the area while I take care of him." The ebony reploid told her still facing Vulgan.

Alouette ran to the sides and watched as the two reploids stared at each other.

"A weak reploid like you won't be much of a threat to Dr. Weil." Vulgan sneered as he eyed the reploid. "The only person who's even close of a threat is Zero."

"Zero?" Forte's curiosity was peaked.

"We'll take care of him later." Vulgan got raised both his cannons at Forte. "DISRUPTOR BLAST"

Two beams of energy made contace with Forte, as he stood there. 

Alouette looked worriedly at the smoke and Vulgan just sneered. Both their eyes widened when they saw the black reploid coming out unharmed. 

"I guess I overestimated you if that's the best that you can do." Forte calmly raised up his hand and transformed it into a cannon, shooting two shots and destroying Vulgan's guns.

Vulgan blindly charged at Forte and poured all his strength into one punch but was stopped by Forte's right hand.

"You're gonna need to do better than that to beat me."

Vulgan roared in anger and his body changed. Guns came out of every part of his body and he blindly shot everywhere. When the smoke cleared up, the black reploid was nowhere to be seen.

"HAHAHAHA! I blasted him so hard, he's nothing but dust now." Vulgan laughed and he suddenly felt a breeze behind him.

He turned just in time to see Forte transforming his hand into a purple sword and Vulgan was sliced cleanly in half. Forte absorbed Vulgan's powers from his remains and left.

Alouette was shaken up after seeing that battle. She has never seen a battle firsthand herself, but knew that the black reploid she saw could be as powerful as a guardian, and perhaps even Zero.

_That reploid was really strong. Oh wait! I forgot to thank him properly. I guess I'll just have to thank him the next time we meet. I wonder if he'll help us just like Zero did. With him and Zero, maybe we will finally be able to achieve peace._

"ALOUETTE! There you are," Zero finally spotted Alouette, but noticed the damage around the area. "Did something happen here?"

"A reploid came; he said he was Dr. Weil's. He attacked me, but a strange black reploid came and saved me."

"Dr. Weil's huh?" Zero sighed. "This could be the beginning of another war. Come on, let's go back to the base."

_I wonder who could've saved Alouette. The damage around the area looks pretty bad, and the fight couldn't have lasted too long. I guess I'll meet the Reploid who saved her sooner or later._

-----------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 2: Neo Arcadia

----------------------------------------------------------- 

The ebony reploid walked alone as he thought about everything that has happened so far. Everyone he knew was gone, with the exception of Zero. Then again, he only knew Zero while he was still inactive. He had expected to at least see that reploid, X, Dr. Light was working on.

**-------Flashback-------**

Forte ran from Dr. Light's, Gospel behind him, with the blueprints clutched in his hand. Dr. Wily ordered him to get blueprints that could help in his plan for world conquest. He only grabbed one before they figured out what he was up to.

"Stop right there! Forte," Rockman shot a blast in his direction. "Why do you keep on working for Dr. Wily?"

_Oh great, this speech again. _

"Queit, Rockman, I will be a part of your group," Forte growled. "I refuse to ally with optimistic weaklings like you."

Forte charged at Rockman but was easily evaded. Forte quickly activated the Copy Vision to fool Rock. Rock charged up his shot and shot it at Forte, but he just disappeared.

_What!? Copy Vision?_

Rock was too late to see that Forte charged up his buster and shot it straight into Rock.

"Rolling Cutter."

Forte managed to barely dodge the attack and retaliated by using the Lightning Bolt. Rock has already been hit twice now and is low on power. Forte is still unscratched and felt pretty confident.

_Guess I have no other choice than to use this._

"RUSH! Let's combine."

Rock's armor became red and he now had two jets behind him. He took flight and shot at Forte, hitting both Forte and Gospel.

"GOSPEL!" Forte looked at Rock with a look of pure hatred. "You'll pay for this Rockman, I will make sure to destroy you with my own two hands." 

Gospel whimpered. Forte knew that getting back to Skull Castle took priority right now so he took Gospel and teleported out.

"I'm sorry," Rock looked guiltily at himself, "Forte."

_I guess now, he really will never leave Dr. Wily. I've really screwed up this time. Rock remembered the look that Forte gave him and realized what he's done. I've attacked Forte's only companion._

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Skull Castle**

Forte was checking the damage that's been done to Gospel so far, it didn't look good. All the main parts have been heavily damaged and beyond repair. Forte sighed and looked at Gospel who was still conscious. He won't be able to live for long. Forte remembered everything that they've been through as he gave out a sigh. Gospel quietly barked.

"What's that boy?" Gospel barked again.

"Alright, I guess there's no other way." Forte slowly merged with Gospel, but this time it was different. Gospel poured all his power into Forte as they fused. This time it was different. This time it was permanent.

-------End Flashback-------

_I don't know anything about this new time. I guess I need to find more information before I decide what to do next._

Forte's eyes wondered into a huge city.

Perfect, I'm sure I'll find all I need to know there.

Forte headed towards Neo Arcadia to search for information. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Neo Arcadia Base**

"I can't believe that we were beaten so easily." Fefnir was talking to the two other Guardians as they discuss they're current situation.

"I don't like this one bit," Harpuia looked at the other two Guardians as they checked the details of Weil and Omega in their database. "Weil doesn't look like he's up to any good and there's something strange about Master X. Not to mention that Omega was with them.

"Relax, Harpy, I doubt there's anything we can do right now other than following orders." Leviathan replied to him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but we need a plan in case things get out of control." They were all aware of what Omega and Weil has done in the past.

"Maybe we should join the Resistance." Leviathan suggested as she's repairing her armor from the fight with Omega. There was a small pause.

"No way, do you really think they'd just welcome us with open arms after what we put them through?" Fefnir referred to when (Copy) X was in charge and the number of Resistance members they retired. "Besides, there's no way I'm teaming up with Zero, I swear I will defeat him one day."

"You're right, I guess the only thing we can do right now is trust Master X and keep a lookout for anything suspicious." Just as Harpuia finished his sentence, X came in.

"There's been an attack in Sector 12 database. The intruder has been reported to be an unknown black Maverick."

"Don't worry Master X, I'll take care of it." Fefnir volunteered as he looked forward to a new challenge. _I hope I'll be able to get a good fight out of this. Unknown Mavericks is how they described Zero when he first attacked._

"By the way Fefnir, if it's anyone from the Resistance, then capture them alive," X ordered just before Fefnir left.

"Alright, Master." Fefnir was a bit disappointed. Guess I won't be able to have any fun today. 

-----------------------------------------------------------   
**  
****Sector 12**

Forte managed to hack into the database and it luckily contained a lot of information on history, including the Maverick Wars, Elf Wars, and current information on Neo Arcadia and the Resistance. _It looks like Zero didn't fulfill what he was programmed to do after all; I'll find him later and make him pay for taking my revenge away from me. _

Forte knew that Zero was the only one who could've possibly destroyed Rockman. _Well, there's no way I'm going to join Neo Arcadia, they're all just fools protecting humans. I've got what I came for, I'll just go and hunt down Zero now._

As Forte turned to leave, a shockwave went in his direction and pierced him in the left arm.

"Looks like I won't be getting much of a challenge after all," a red reploid appeared from the hole in the wall. "I am Fighting Fefnir, one of the three remaining guardians. Now if you're a member of the Resistance, you better tell me right now or else I'll just destroy you."

"I'm not a member of the Resistance, but you'll be the one getting destroyed today." Forte raised his right hand and transformed it into a buster, also transforming his armor into a light blue color in the process. "FREEZING BLAST!"

A long icy beam went in Fefnir's direction. Fefnir just took the shot almost unscratched and jumped into the air charging his blaster for Forte. Forte managed to dodge the shot and appear behind Fefnir. 

_Seeing how ice-based attacks seem to barely affect him and he's fire based, this should be able to do the job quite nicely._

Forte's armor changed into a purple shade and he launched his attack. "LIGHTNING PLASMA!" A stream of purple lightning hit Fefnir squarely in the chest, and this time he took a lot of damage. 

"UGHHH! You're gonna pay for that." Fefnir readied his blaster. "BURNING BLAST!"

Fefnir aimed his shots everywhere, hitting everything except Forte. _Now's my chance._ Fefnir charged forward grabbed onto Forte's neck His other fist glowed into a yellow light and he slammed it into Forte. At that exact moment, Forte's right hand transformed into an electrically charged yellow saber and he slashed Fefnir across the chest. Both reploids are now very weakened.

"Well, you're a lot stronger than I thought you were, but try to dodge this attack." Fefnir started emitting a red aura and massive amounts of magma and explosive shots appeared. "HELL'S WRATH!" 

_That should take care of him, I haven't had this much fun since Zero. What he's still standing?_

Forte came out unscratched, and his left arm has healed. His armor has become different and two wings have come out of his back.

"I didn't think I had to use my Gospel Form against you, but it seems I had no choice," Forte transformed both his arms into purple blades with lightning coming out. "Now, prepare to be destroyed." Fefnir knew he might be in trouble so he quickly used a energy tank that he got before he left.

"ELECTRIC MAELSTORM." Forte used his thrusters to go right on top of Fefnir and he span around creating an electric tempest. Fefnir slowly rose up from the ground as eh got hit by the lightning and then he went over the top and was sucked into the center where Forte was.

Forte slashed Fefnir diagonally twice, in an X shaped pattern. The battle was over when Forte used that attack and he deactivated Gospel Form. Both reploids used up a lot of energy and is severely weakened from that battle.

"Well, I guess you managed to beat me," the out-of-breath Fefnir talked, "The next time, I will have recovered from my injuries with Omega, and then we'll have another intense fight just like this one, by the way, what's your name?"

"I am Forte," Forte decided to find a bit more information, "Can you tell me anything about Zero?"

"He's usually on missions, but other times remain in the Resistance base." Fefnir continued on. "Looks like everyone to fight Zero these days."

"I'll defeat Zero to prove myself as the strongest. He took the goal I was created for away from me, and now it's time for revenge."

Forte left Neo Arcadia leaving Fefnir to wonder of what happened.

_I thought reploids aren't generally built with a specific purpose. This guy sure is a mystery. Zero's only been activated for a few years, but I don't think I heard anything about a black reploid. He must have had some connections with Zero from the past._

Fefnir walked back to base to get some repairs happy to find someone who enjoyed a good battle as much as he did. 

-----------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 3: Zero's Nightmare

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Resistance Base**

"This is Zero, mission has been completed," Zero's voice was heard over the over the intercom. "Preparing for transfer."

In a flash, Zero was transferred back to the base. "Transfer complete," the operator announced. Zero looked around the room and noticed someone missing.

"Where's Ciel?"

"She's in her room working."

Zero walked into the Ciel's room to find her sleeping on her desk. Zero was exhausted from the fight with Flizard, so he decided to go ahead and get some sleep. Zero went into his room and went to sleep. 

**-------Zero's Dream------- ****  
****(Zero's sees the dream in his old body, with no control over his actions)**

"Behold Forte, my new masterpiece, Zero!" Zero barely makes out the figure of an old, white haired man and a black figure through half-opened eyes. "Soon, he will destroy Rockman and I shall rule the world." 

"You say that with every new robot you make," Zero hears the black figure saying, "The only thing you made that was decent was me, and that was just because you based me on Rockman. Oh wait, you based that masterpiece on another one of Light's creations, so it just might turn out decent after all."

"You shall pay for your arrogance Forte," the old man said.

"Your nothing without me and you know it, well I'm going now and leave you alone with your creation."

"As soon as Zero activates Forte, you will pay for your impudence along with all of Rockman's friends. Now, all that's left is to install the virus and Zero will become the ultimate killing machine." A maniacal laughter was heard throughout Skull Castle.

Throughout the days, Zero would hear the black figure walking to his room and tinkering with himself while examining Zero. Soon after two weeks, Zero was activated. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Light Home**

"Rockman there's an intruder here." Dr. Light told Rockman as the alarms went off.

"Alright, I'm on my way."

_Another attack, maybe it's Forte again this time. I'm not sure I can face him again after what happened last time._ Rockman was both relieved and surprised to see who was attacking. It wasn't Forte, but it was someone he doesn't recognize, it was a red robot that looked highly advanced.

"ROCKBUSTER!" Rock fired 5 weak shots all aimed at Zero, but Zero easily managed to dodge those. (From now on, the battle will be focused on Zero, and not on Rockman.)

Zero saw the blue robot approaching, and he tried to talk to him, but no sounds came out of his mouth. Zero's buster rose by itself and fired. The shot greatly wounded the blue boy, but he still didn't give up.

"Rush! Let's combine."

The blue-bomber fired a charge shot straight at Zero, but Zero easily blocked it with his hands. The blue-bomber took to the air and charged an electric shot at Zero.

"ELECBALL!" This time, Zero wasn't able to avoid it so easily and it grazed him on the arm. Zero's hand moved and raised his buster at the blue-bomber.

"PLAY TIMES OVER!" Zero heard himself say as he launched three charged shots, the first two shots destroyed the blue-bomber's wings and the third hitting his chest. Just as Zero was about to finish him off, a figure in red appeared.

"Blues!" He heard the blue figure say.

"Rockman, go and protect Dr. Light and Roll," the figure now known as Blues turned to Zero, "are you working for Dr. Wily?"

Zero was very surprised at his reply, "He created me, but I killed him the moment I was activated." Zero hears himself laughing an insane laugh. Blues was clearly taken by surprise at hearing him say he killed a human, and frankly so was he.

"This ends now." Blue was ready to attack, but Zero beat him to the punch firing three shots, the first two breaking his shield and the third one stunning him. Zero reached for his sword, and in a moment, Blues was no more.

**-----10 minutes later-----**

Zero has just defeated Rockman with his Z-saber and now he walked towards an old man and a maid. The maid threw herself at Zero trying to protect the old man, but was quickly cut in half by the Z-saber. Just as Zero raised his saber once again to kill the old man, and unexpected shot from Rockman knocked him near the pod and he was put into a deep sleep.

**-------Dream Scene 2-------**

Zero's blade is pierced through the chest of a brown haired reploid. He didn't know why, but he felt a very strong emotional attachment to this reploid. Zero's blade came out of the reploid's chest and she fell down. Zero then felt tears were slowly dropping down his face.

**------Dream Scene 3-------**

This time, the face that Zero saw was someone he knew. It was Copy X, but the moment his sword sliced him in half, it transformed into the original X. Then, Dr. Weil showed up.

"Tell me Zero, how are you any different from Elpizo?" Weil taunted. "You killed more people than he did in the name of peace, but today is no different from before, what exactly have you managed to accomplish?" 

Weil and X's body then disappeared and Zero felt a hand around his throat. His vision saw a black reploid with his hand glowing, similar to the black figure he saw with the old man.

"You've taken my purpose away from me Zero, and now it's time for my revenge." The black reploid's other hand glowed and he brought it right into Zero's stomach.

**-------End Dream-------**

Zero awoke with a pant. He looked down at his hands and remembered all the people blood he shed in that nightmare and Weil's haunting words. He remembered that black reploid's hand around his neck and decided he couldn't sleep.

_I better go to the roof, get some fresh air, and clear my head._

Zero walked to the rooftop to find Ciel standing there with tears in her eyes. Ciel turned and saw Zero, wiping her tears away.

"What's wrong, Ciel?" Zero looked at her tear-stricken face.

"I'm sorry, Zero." Ciel replied still crying a bit.

"Today when you were outside fighting I couldn't do absolutely nothing to help you," Ciel continued on, "I just realized the truth now. Everything in this war was my fault, if I hadn't created Copy X and given him such high standards to live up to, Neo Arcadia wouldn't be like the way it was and Elpizo wouldn't have gone insane. I just can't stand stand watching you risk your life everyday for us, while I just stand by and do nothing. You're the best thing that ever happened to us, and I don't want to lose you."

Zero was stunned by what he just heard. It took him a moment to collect his train of thought before he could talk.

"It's not your fault Ciel, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here today." Zero continued. "Besides, you've been working nonstop on the Ciel System, and even when it was completed, you still worked harder than anyone else. Without you, we wouldn't be here today." 

Ciel was glad to hear those words from Zero. Before she realized it, she moved towards Zero and tightly embraced him.

"Wha..?" Zero was left speechless, and he felt a burning sensation in his cheeks. Upon realizing what she did, Ciel quickly let go and blushed profusely.

"Well, uhh… I better go now." Ciel hurriedly ran back to her room tripping on the stairs on the way, leaving a bewildered Zero.

_Ciel looked really just now with her face in the moon…_ Zero shook his head and walked back to his room. _My head must still be unclear, I better go get some sleep._

Zero went back to bed, but this time, he had pleasant dreams about a certain Resistance researcher, which he forgot the next day. 

**-------Ciel's Room-------**

_Ack, what was I thinking suddenly hugging Zero like that, he'll probably think I'm weird and try to avoid me now._ Ciel slammed her head on her pillow and slowly smiled. _Well, he did look pretty cute blushing like that…_

-----------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 4: Sibling Rivalry

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Resistance Base**

"There's a reading of a energy source, it's been identified as the Dark Elf," the operators briefed Zero and Ciel after they've been called to the room. "It's at the Maritime Highway Ruins." 

"Send me in." In a flash, Zero was gone, but unknown to them, the message and coordinates have been intercepted. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Maritime Highway Ruins**

"The Dark Elf!" Zero quickly tried to follow it, but lost it after a bit of chasing. At the edge, he saw a light blue reploid.

"Who the heck are you? You must be after the Dark Elf as well, you'll have to get past me first."

The light blue reploid jumped into his submarine and departed.

"Zero, there are four switches in the water, hit it before Weil's reploid destroys it and slow it down (I can't tell the gender). "Make sure that Weil doesn't get his hands on the Dark Elf." 

"Understood." 

**-------5 minutes later-------**

"Why…is this…happening to me?" Were Inarabitta's last words as (s)he explodes from Zero's attack.

"This is Zero, I've defeated Inarabbita, preparing to transfer out." 

"Alright, preparing for transfer."

A black energy blast shot Zero in the back and he turned to see a reploid standing there. His eyes widened at who he saw.

_He looks almost exactly like the black figure from my dreams. How's this possible? Does that mean those nightmares were real?_

"Looks like I finally found you, Zero," Forte walked closer, "I'll destroy you and prove that I am the strongest." 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Resistance Base**

"Operator, what's going on?" Ciel worriedly looked at the blank screen in front of her, "What happened to Zero?"

"It seems like someone's cut off our communications systems, this doesn't look good."

Ciel and the operators then checked for all problems and tried to fix everything.

_Please be okay, Zero. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you. Be careful._ Ciel hurriedly continue working on the machine with the operators to try and help Zero. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Maritime Highway Ruins**

Zero changed into his ice chip and used the Zaneidan he learned from Inarabitta. The black reploid's armour turned red and a burning saber appeared. The black reploid sliced straight through the Zaneidan like it was nothing.

_He can change elements as well, I better stay on the safe side and not use any elemental chips for now._ Zero deactivated the ice chip and the black reploid's armor changed back to it's original colour as well.

"Who are you?" Zero questioned as they paused.

"You don't remember you're brother?" The black reploid laughed, "I feel insulted."

"Brother?" 

"You probably don't remember me since you were barely active at the time, anyways my name is Forte."

"Forte… I need to know about my past." Forte chuckled at his question, "The only thing I know is who created you and the purpose you were made for, everything else I know about you was information I stole from Neo Arcadia."

Forte's right hand transformed into a buster and he shot out three blasts. Zero quickly got out his S. Boomerang and reflected the three shots and threw it at Forte. Forte was caught off guard and was hit.  
_So this is the person that defeated Rockman,_ Forte then stood back up again, _This might be trickier than I thought._ Forte teleported right in front of Zero as his left hand shot up hold Zero by the neck while pushing him towards the wall. A blue light surrounded his right hand as he prepared to attack.

_This is like Fefnir's attack._ Zero let out a fully charged Recoil Rod and managed to push Forte back before he was hit. Zero then attempted to use his Z-Saber combo, but on the second slash, green met purple as Forte's saber clashed with his.

Forte's other arm became a saber as well and he slashed Zero across the chest, pushing him back. Zero's armor changed into an orange color and he raised his Z-Buster shooting out a fiery blast.

"Too slow," Forte managed to dodge it but was surprised when the shot exploded, sending him hurtling backwards. _Looks like he got a lot of tricks up his sleeves, just like Rockman did, it's time to use Gospel Form._

Zero watched as Forte was engulfed in a bright light. When he reappeared, his armor had purple streaks and he grew two wings on his back. 

_What is this, this is almost like Copy X's Seraph Form and when the Dark Elf used her power on that Pantheon._ Forte launched a shot from his buster and Zero jumped over it, but was surprised to find it was homed in on him. Zero got hit and Forte prepared for another shot. 

"LIGHTNING PLASMA!" Streams of lightning aimed from the sky, all of them hitting Zero. Zero, now exhausted and low on energy started breathing heavily.

_One more attack like that and I'm done for._ "LIGHTNING PLASMA!" _I don't have enough energy left to dodge this one, there's only one thing to do._

Forte saw Zero running towards the nearby wall. _He's done for, he's cornered himself._ Before the lightning hit Zero, he used the Recoil Rod to launch himself from the at a high speed towards Forte. Zero got his saber ready and dealt a devastating blow. _I've been hit, I'm running low on energy now, I need to finish this quick._

"Let's see you try to dodge this attack!" His hand then turned into the shape of a wolf. "GOSPEL BLAST!" 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Resistance Base**

"Alright everything seems to be in order." The operators finished looking for errors and found there were none.

"Alright, transfer Zero in." Ciel ordered.

"Preparing for transfer." 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Maritime Highway Ruins**

_I don't have the energy to dodge this blast and there's nothing left for me to do._ As Zero braced himself for impact, he felt himself being teleported back to the Resistance Base.

_Looks like Zero managed to escape, I underestimated him._ Forte went out of Gospel Form. _I'm running low on energy, I better find a place to rest and use the auto recover._ Forte teleported out of the Maritime Highway Ruins. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Neo Arcadia**

"Man I can't believe you got beaten again, Fefnir." Leviathan taunted as she entered Fefnir's room in the Repair Bay.

"It's not like you did any better against Zero and Omega, if you fought Forte, you would've lost as well."

"Would you two stop your bickering, I'm trying to get some rest here." Harpuia said from his guest bed as he's getting repairs. Just then Weil walked in.

"Well, well, well, look at what the three Guardians are reduced to." 

"Weil, why are you here?" Harpuia asked with contempt clear in his voice as Leviathan tried to hold back Fefnir from attacking Weil.

"I'm just here to tell you that Master X isn't pleased with what you've been doing." Weil chuckled. "You three will probably be demoted soon. Well, I guess I need to go now." Weil calmly walked away. 

"THAT'S IT, I DON'T CARE IF HE IS A HUMAN, I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Fefnir is now being held back by both Harpuia and Leviathan.

"Believe me, I don't trust him the least bit, but there's nothing we can do." Harpuia sighed.

"Besides, how are we going to explain ourselves if word gets out that we killed a human." Leviathan continued on for Harpuia.

"Fine, I'll try not to do anything rash, but I'm not promising nothing is gonna happen to Weil." Fefnir said before going back to sleep. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

"Hmm… there's seems to be a pretty strong energy signature somewhere outside of Neo Arcadia." Weil and Omega were in a room together. 

"It looks like the Maverick that Fefnir failed to defeat; he might prove to be valuable. Let's go Omega."

"Grrr…" Omega growled as the two of them teleported out of Neo Arcadia. 

-----------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 5: Tensions Thicken

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Outside Neo Arcadia**

_I can't believe he managed to escape,_ Forte walks on in the desert, _I'm almost at my full power, just a bit more time and I'll chase after Zero again._ Just as he finishes that thought, a huge metal claw came out, but Forte managed to push it back with both his arms.

"Looks like you're pretty powerful, no wonder you managed to defeat Fefnir." A figure came out. _I recognize him, it's that Dr. Weil that I read about in the Neo Arcadian database, and that huge reploid there is Omega._

"How are you here Weil?" Forte was unaware of the recent events that took place, "From what I learned, you were supposed to be exiled, and Omega was supposed to be banished."

"Looks like I'm pretty famous around here, I guess you aren't with the Resistance and haven't heard the news." Weil decided to try and use this reploid. "I have a proposition for you, join us and rule Neo Arcadia by me and Omega."

_Work with a human again? I'd rather help Zero than do that._ "Sorry, Weil, I have a bad history with humans."

"I guess it can't be helped then," Weil turned to Omega, "Destroy him!"

"Grrr…" Omega launched three blasts from his chest, Forte managed to jump over it but it bounced off the ground and grazed his left arm. _I've been caught off guard, it won't happen again._

Omega's hands shot out and a two energy disks. Forte managed to dodge the attack this time and let out a barrage of attacks at Omega. Omega just took all the hits and seemed to regenerate right after.

_What a monster, I need more power to take him down._ Forte changed his hands into sabers and slashed Omega. He managed to do some damage but Omega acted like he wasn't close at all. Forte ran closer and tried to attack again but Omega's arm grabbed him and he shot out an energy disk.

Forte was pushed back, and while he was stunned, Omega launched three energy balls from his chest once again, this time all of it hit Forte.

"Looks like the reploid wasn't such a threat to us after all, let's go Omega." Weil and Omega walked away as Forte stood up.

"This isn't over yet." Forte's armor glowed and wings appeared behind his back. "GOSPEL FORM!"

"Now it's getting interesting, Omega, destroy him." Omega fired three blasts aimed at Forte, but Forte flew between them and his right hand glowed. He dealt a devastating punch to Omega's chest and quickly flew away.

"GRRRR..." Omega's hands shot out and he launched a flurry of attacks both from his chest and hands.

Forte managed to come out with only a few hits. He used Copy Vision as a way to distract Omega. Omega fell for it and aims all his attacks at the Copy Vision, as Forte appears above him with two electric blades. 

"ELECTRIC MAELSTORM!" The electric tempest created by Forte manages to damage Omega a lot, but was not able to lift him off the ground. When Forte finished that attacked, both his hands transforms into the face of a wolf. "GOSPEL BLAST!" A huge blast of energy managed to hit Omega, and Forte is now out of breath from the battle.

_What he's still standing? I can't go on like this for much further._ Forte watched as Weil seemed to lift up something that looked like a small device.

"Enough playing around Omega, finish him!" Weil clicked on the device he was holding and Forte covers his ears. _What the heck is that noise? All my systems aren't responding normally._ Omega raised his hand and prepared to finish Forte off. _I need to get out of here, NOW!_ Before Omega's attack made contact, Forte was surrounded by a dark energy and he disappeared.

"Looks like he had one last trick up his sleeve, let's go Omega!" Weil chuckled, "It doesn't matter if he managed to escape, the device I activated will slowly shut down the systems of any reploid until they die."

Weil and Omega then teleported back to Neo Arcadia. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Neo Arcadia**

"Can we really trust that man, Master X?" Hapuia voiced his doubts to X as he approached.

"Just because his actions lead to c-c-c-c-alamity, it doesn't make his exile j-j-j-justified. Besides, he has learned from his m-m-m-m-mistakes and will do things right th-this time."

Just then, Weil came in the room. "Thank you, Master X, I promise you that I will make sure that the Resistance don't get they're hands this time, still to talk about me behind my back, how the mighty Guardians have fallen."

"Weil, you…" before Harpuia could finish, he was cut off by Copy X. 

"H-H-Harpuia, I'm tired of f-f-failures like you leading Neo Arcadia's a-a-armies. First you f-f-failed to defeat Zero, then you let E-E-Elpizo get his hands on the Dark E-E-Elf. I am assigning W-W-Weil to be in charge of our armies. You are d-d-dismissed, Harpuia." Harpuia teleported out of the room as Weil started speaking.

"Thank you, Master X, I will assure you that I won't let the Resistance get their hands on the Dark Elf again, you can count on me." 

"Very w-w-well then, you are d-d-dismissed." Weil teleported out with a grin on his face. _Everything is going according to plan._

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Repair Room**

"Well, how did it go Harpy?" Leviathan asks as Harpuia came back.

"It didn't go very well, Master X assigned Weil to be in charge of the armies." Harpuia sighed as he sat across the two Guardians.

"Oh great, we're even worse than when we started." Fefnir was still damaged and unable to battle, "so, what do we do now?"

"Weil is up to something, and it involves the Dark Elf. If we capture it before he does and run, then we should be able to stop whatever he is planning." Harpuia carefully said those words and gives the other two Guardians a chance to realize what he said.

"What you're talking about is treason Harpy, if we do that; we won't be able to come back to Neo Arcadia." Leviathan realized the consequences of those actions.

"Where are we suppose to go after we get the Dark Elf anyways?" Fefnir asked. Harpuia gave Fefnir a look. "Oh no, you aren't thinking of going to the Resistance are you?"

"It seems that we have no other choice other than that." Just then, Harpuia looked at the monitor. "The Dark Elf has been spotted! I'm going to retrieve it." Before Harpuia could move, he was stopped by Leviathan.

"Your repairs aren't done yet, Harpy, I'll take care of this one." Harpuia sighed, "alright, just be careful."

"Aren't I always?" Leviathan teleported out of the room and prepared for pursuit of the Dark Elf. 

-----------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 6: Escape

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Twilight Desert**

Leviathan walks on in the desert as she searches for any signs of the Dark Elf. She manages to catch a small glimpse of it as she pursues.

_That's strange, I could've sworn that she went this way, I guess I'll continue searching,_ she moved on and saw an orange reploid. _Wait, who's that?_

"Look who we have here, if it isn't Fairy Leviathan of the three Guardians," the fox like spotted her, "I am Cubit Foxtar of Dr. Weil's elite reploids, he ordered us to search for the Dark Elf and dispose any Guardians that get in the way."

_What? Weil ordered his reploids to destroy us, I need to warn Harpy and Fefnir,_ she tried to contact the other two Guardians but the signal was jammed. _Guess I'll have to fight here then._ Leviathan got her staff ready and prepared for battle. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Neo Arcadia Repair Bay**

"Leviathan are you there?" Harpuia spoke into the intercom and got no reply. "This doesn't look good, I'll go look for her as soon as my repairs are finished."

_Why am I worried about her so much, I didn't even care about Phantom or Master X as much before their death._

Harpuia looked at the snoring Fefnir, and decided to leave a note before he left. He started writing it quickly, and after he finished, he started working on his repairs to be able to help Leviathan.

_I just hope I'm not too late._

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Twilight Desert**

Foxtar fired several balls of flame upward and Leviathan got hit and took quite a bit of damage. _Great, just my luck, she had to be fire based._ Leviathan swings her staff at Foxtar, but Foxtar somersaulted out of the way and countered with her own attack.

Nine fireballs now surrounded Foxtar and she aimed it at Leviathan one at a time. Leviathan managed to dodge the first seven, and deflected the other two by swinging her staff.

Foxtar prepared another volley of fire attacks but was caught off guard when Leviathan started twirling her staff and spiked ice particles appeared hitting Foxtar. While Foxtar was stunned, Leviathan held her staff out and fired the tip of her staff. It hit Foxtar and the tip regrows.

Foxtar got back up and was surrounded by nine flames again. Leviathan prepared to deflect it again, but Foxtar fired three at a time. This time four of the shots connected with Leviathan, weakening her.

_She just had to be fire-based, I can't afford to keep getting hit like this._ Foxtar prepared another volley of flames, but Leviathan used her staff to lift off the ground and right on top of Foxtar. Leviathan thrusted her staff downwards and impaled Foxtar. She followed that with three other attacks and Foxtar is now running low on energy as well.

"That's it, enough playing around." Foxtar's body was then engulfed in flames, and she was divided into five large floating flames. The flames surrounded Leviathan and attacked. Leviathan collapsed from the attack and is now unconscious.

"Guess the Guardians aren't so tough after all." The flames connected and Foxtar reappeared. "Now it's time to finish you off." She raised her hand and a small flame appeared.

Before Foxtar could attack, lightning shot down at her and now she was weakened. _No, my weakness, the electricity is surging through my body._ Harpuia appeared next to Leviathan and raised both his blades for battle.

"I guess I'll retreat now, no sense in trying to fight you," she looked at Leviathan's unconscious form, "we'll finish this later." Foxtar teleported out. Harpuia lifted up Leviathan and the two of them teleported as well. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Repair Bay**

Leviathan is now conscious and she told the two other Guardians of what she just found out from Foxtar.

"This is bad, if we're going to escape, now would be the best time to do it." Harpuia looked at the other two Guardians.

"What about Leviathan? Shouldn't we wait until our repairs are done?" Harpuia realized the problem with Leviathan but thought up a possible solution.

"If we stay here, Weil's reploids might try to ambush us." The other two Guardians still hadn't heard Harpuia's plan for the problem. 

"How am I supposed to get there, Harpy?" Leviathan was curious why he still wanted to go with the plan, "There's no way that I can move anywhere like this."

"Simple, I'll just carry you to the Resistance base." Although Harpuia's face looked calm, deep down he was embarrassed at having thought of such a plan. _What if she says no? She'll never look at me the same way again._

"Alright, Harpy, let's go. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Resistance Base**

"Ciel we have here figures approaching us, it's the Guardians." The operator told Ciel. Ciel was very surprised that the Guardians would approach them, she went outside to see what they want.

Ciel went outside to see what they wanted. At first she only sees Fefnir and Harpuia, but when she edged closer she noticed the damaged Leviathan behind Harpuia's back.

"Ciel, we need your help, Weil's up to no good and his reploids are targeting us. I know you have no reason to trust us after what happened, but please help Leviathan."

As she looked at Harpuia, she remembered something that Cerveau told her a while back when Elpizo was in the Resistance. 

**-------Flashback-------**

"I'm so glad that Zero's and back with us." Zero has just appeared in their doorsteps out of nowhere and many soldiers are celebrating. 

"There's something interesting I heard from the soldier on top of the tower, he said before Zero was found, he saw a green figure appear and then fly away."

"A green figure, can it be…?"

"Ciel, the repairs on Zero have been finished, he is conscious now." 

**-------End Flashback-------**

"Alright, you guys can stay here, I can't turn down an injured reploid." Ciel lead them inside and the Guardians looked at themselves surprised she accepted so easily.

_There might be a bit of problems with some of the other Resistance soldiers, but we need all the help we can get. Besides, if it really was Harpuia who brought, then it's the least I can do._

The Guardians went into the Resistance Base and they were each assigned a room, though there were some looks of doubt apparent on the faces of Resistance soldiers. Harpuia brought Leviathan to Cerveau's lab and waited by her side as he watched the repairs beign made. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Deep in Cyberspace**

A black reploid floated in darkness lost in his thoughts as he recovered. _There is a hidden part of cyberspace that is usually only accessible by reploids in a cyber-elf form. Sometimes, I wonder how I got the ability to create a portal to this world. I'm tired from my fight, I need to rest a bit._

_Most normal reploids would be lost in here, in fact I have never met anyone here yet, not even a reploid in cyber-elf form. The only things I've ever seen are the remains of reploids long gone, this is truly the darkest part of Cyberspace._

Forte looked forward and saw a bright light. He moved and noticed it was a figure, the first he ever met here. When he got a closer look, he was startled as he recognized it. It was a figure that was all too familiar to him.

"Rockman X…"

"It's been a long time, Forte." 

-----------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 7: Gathering

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Resistance Base**

"Hey, I heard that you three finally decided to help us." Zero walked into the room after he heard the news from Ciel.

"Dr. Weil's actions lead to the death of many humans. If he tries to pull off something similar to what he did in the Elf Wars, then it is our duty to stop them." Harpuia turned to Zero. "Make no mistake Zero, we are not helping you because we like you, but because it is our duty."

Zero noticed Leviathan and Fefnir in the repair room as he looked out of Harpuia's window. "What happened to them?"

"She got into a fight with one of Weil's reploids, as for Fefnir he got into a fight with a black reploid named Forte. Although I heard from the rumors that Omega took care of the reploid."

_Forte got destroyed by Omega? There were some things that I needed to know from him, like who my creator was. If Omega managed to beat Forte, then do I really have what it takes to defeat Omega?_

"Well, it's been a pleasure chatting with you Zero, but I need to go check on those two now." 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Cyperspace**

"You haven't changed since last time Forte, still trying to prove you're the strongest. Why do you insist on chasing that goal?" X talked to Forte as if he was a friend.

"I was surprised to find out you can possibly work with Zero, after all, he was the one that tried destroyed your creator." Forte responded. 

"Tell me Forte, how exactly did you know about what happened? I don't remember you being there when Dr. Light finished creating me."

"I stole the blueprints; of course I know that apart of Rockman was installed to finish you. That included some his memories and his morals. Besides, you were way too much like him to be a coincidence." 

"Tell me, why do you insist on fighting Zero? You've upgraded yourself into a reploid, but you still choose to follow that goal Wily put into you as a robot."

"Because of what Rockman did to Gospel and the fact that he always beat me. Zero took away my revenge from me and I want to beat him to prove I am the best."

"If vengeance was what you want, it was because of the virus Wily planted in Zero. If you want revenge, then defeat Omega."

"What does Omega have to do with anything?"

"After you beat him, you'll find out." Forte turned to leave but X stopped him. "Forte, the only reason Rockman beat you time and time again was not because he was stronger, it was because he had something to protect. Until you can do the same thing, you will not be able to surpass him. You can't defeat Omega by yourself."

X continued on. "It took both me and Zero to take down Omega last time. Forte, do you have what it takes to work with Zero and take down Omega?"

"Fighting like that is a sign of weakness; I will not stoop down to his level. However, I do realize what you said about Omega was true. As much as I hate to say this I'll have to work with Zero. I guess I'm heading for the Resistance Base." Forte opened a gate outside of Cyperspace and left. X remembered something else he wanted to say. 

"Forte, I'm sorry." X disappeared into Cyberspace and the area was once again engulfed by darkness. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

_What happened? Wait, why am I almost fully repaired? _

"The reploid finally woke up, Crea." Forte found two baby elves hovering across from him. "It does seem he finally woke up, Prea."

"What do you two want?" Forte asked the two baby elves.

"We're looking for mommy, and you seem to have power." The red baby elf, now identified as Prea spoke. "You can help us look for mommy." _They must be talking about the Dark Elf. They were the ones who healed me, and they seem to have power. I guess taking them along could pay off._

"Alright fine, you can come along to the Resistance Base with me." Forte ran to the Resistance Base with the two baby elves following him. _Just you wait, X, I'll take down Omega and prove myself as the strongest to you and Rockman._

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Resistance Base**

"Ciel, Zero, there's three energy readings outside of Base. They seem to be trying to communicate." The operators reported to Ciel and Zero. 

"Put them through." Ciel instructed. Just then, the head of a black reploid appeared on the big screen behind them.

"Greetings, Resistance fighters…"

"Forte! How's that possible? I thought Omega destroyed you," Zero was surprised to see the reploid he was thinking about still alive.

"It will take more than that to destroy me. As I was saying, as much as I hate to admit this, I need help to take down Dr. Weil and Omega. That's why I decided to temporarily join you Resistance fighters. However, if you refuse, I'll have no choice but to destroy this base and destroy all reploids living there one by one to gain more power."

"There's no way he has enough power to do that!" Ciel was surprised to hear such a statement. _There's no way that he can destroy every single soldier here, especially with Zero here. Can we really accept such a violent reploid into the Resistance? It seems like Zero still isn't fully recovered yet, what choice do I have._

"Send him in."

"Zero? How do you know him?"

"I've fought him last time. That's how I got all these injuries; I don't doubt the fact that he will destroy the base."

"Alright, Operators, send him in."

"Got it, preparing transfer," they punched a few buttons on the transporter, "transfer complete."

Forte appeared in the Resistance Base and Cerveau came by just in that moment. "Hey, Ciel, I just wanted to let you know that Leviathans repairs…"

He realized that an unknown black reploid was standing in the base. He took a close look and went up to him like a giddy school girl. 

"WOW! I've never seen a reploid like this before. This armor feels so different than any other reploid I've ever worked on. What types of weapons do you use? I can't seem to find them."

"My arm transforms into my weapons…" Forte was a bit uncomfortable with the reploid's enthusiasm.

"Fascinating, looks like you're in need of some repairs, well come into my room and I'll fix you right up." _Well, the Baby Elves didn't finish repairing me yet, why not?_ Forte followed Cerveau into his room leaving Ciel, Zero, and the baby elves.

"Come on, Prea, let's go look for Aunty Alouette."

"That's right, Crea, I remembered that Aunty Alouette lived in that room." The two baby elves floated away leaving Zero and Ciel.

"Well, looks like we have a lot of powerful reploids united here to stop Dr. Weil." Ciel observed. _First Zero, then the Guardians, and now Forte, I don't have any details on him so I'll just ask Cerveau later._

"There's still some things I want to ask Forte about my past. He seems to know something that I don't." Zero was still curious about his connection with Forte.

"That's strange; no reploid fitting Forte's direction was ever mentioned in the history of the Maverick Wars."

"He seems to have known me before then, maybe I'll finally be able to find out who my creator is." 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Repair Room**

"Leviathan, you're okay." Leviathan sat up and saw Harpuia there. "I was really worried about you."

"I heard that you never left my side after we've arrived here, so thanks, Harpy." After Leviathan said that, Harpuia felt something strange. _That's weird, my cheeks seem to have risen to a higher temperature._

"Wow, Harpy, it's the first time I've seen you blush. You look pretty cute like that." Harpuia, upon realizing he was blushing, turned even redder and Leviathan just chuckled. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

"Uhh, my head hurts." The red Guardian awoke after his repairs were finished. "Man, when I get my hands on Forte, I'll make him pay for this. I don't think I can see straight."

"I'm right over here you know." _That's strange, I could've sworn I heard that voice somewhere before._ Fefnir turned his head to find an ebony reploid right beside him.

"FORTE! What are you doing here?"

"I've just joined the Resistance, I was pretty surprised to see you three Guardians here as well. Oh right, that thing about making me pay. Just name the time and place and we can have a rematch anytime you want."

"Well, I'll take that offer another time, right now I want to test my luck against Zero." 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Cerveau's Room**

Ciel walked in to talk to Cerveau about the black reploid, "Well, Cerveau, what did you find out about him?"

"He really is a fascinating reploid, I've never seen anything like it. However, some of his systems are very different, I'm not even sure he's completely a reploid."

"Not completely a reploid? What could he be then?"

"I'm not sure, but listen to this. Some of the things that set Zero apart from all the other reploids here are found in Forte. He's a very interesting reploid."

"I see, well good night then." Ciel walked away puzzled. _Zero said Forte knew something about him before now, when could Forte have possibly been created._ Ciel went to sleep pondering about the events that just happened. _It seems that after we defeat Weil and Omega, we may finally be able to achieve peace. Even with Zero, Forte, and the Guardians, I wonder if we can really win._

Ciel went to sleep pondering those thoughts and had dreams of the peaceful future she always tried to create. 

-----------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 8: Interlude

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Resistance Base**

It was a peaceful day in the Resistance, the new members who have recently joined are sleeping, but all that would change once a certain Guardian wakes up.

"HEY GUYS! I'm starving, how about we try and cook something up?" Fefnir rubbed his stomach.

"I thought reploids weren't supposed to eat." Cerveau was confused as all that he and the other Resistance reploids ever had were E-Crystals.

"That might be a good idea, Zero, why don't you go first?" Ciel asked the crimson reploid that just entered the room. Zero looked around and quickly spoke into his intercom.

"What's that operators, a Neo Arcadian attack? I'm on my way." Before Zero could run away his exit was blocked by Forte, who just entered the room and Ciel dragged him to the kitchen. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Kitchen**

"I don't know what to do, how am I suppose to cook this?" Zero asked.

"Well there's a computer over there so you can go online and check whatever you need." Ciel turned away and left. _I wonder why Ciel isn't the cook, guess she's too busy, I'll go and see what I can find._

Zero opened up the computer and the fridge and started searching the internet. He didn't know what he was searching for so he went on the Resistance search engine and typed in food.

"Hmm… soo-sheee, it says here its cut up raw fish with rice and other things inside. I can totally do that, I'm a master at cutting." Zero got out a raw fish from the fridge, some rice, and some other vegetables he wasn't able to identify and got to work. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**10 Minutes Later**

In the kitchen sat Ciel and the only reploids with taste buds installed in them, which included: Leviathan, Fefnir, Forte, and Alouette. The only reploid missing was Harpuia, but he wasn't in the room and no one bothered to disturb them.

"Alright guys, prepare to eat the best thing you've ever tasted." Zero came out with a covered plate. He uncovered the plate and everyone stared at the "food". It was a raw fish with a bunch of things including raw rice crammed into it after Zero cut it. All the gut and things still haven't been removed yet and nobody moved.

"Zero," Ciel stared for a few more minutes before she remembered what she was going to say, "how come the fish is cut like that?" The fish was cut very sloppily, and if one looked closely enough, they would find small pieces of metal inside.

"The same way I cut my enemies," Zero smiled proudly, "with my Z-saber."

"There's no way I'm eating that thing," Leviathan ran to the washroom while Fefnir was talking, "maybe if we give it to Weil and Omega, it'd solve all our problems."

"Alright, I get it." Zero put his raw fish in the recycling. "I had no experience with it before, and the instructions were very vague." 

"What website did you go on, Zero?" Ciel wondered how Zero managed to get that result while trying to make sushi. why?"

"Never mind, well, I guess you're next, Forte." Forte rose from his seat and went into the kitchen. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

"Let's see, how am I going to do this?" Forte browsed the internet but all the recipes had words he never heard of.

"If Rockman and X can cook, then I sure as hell can." Frustrated, Forte slammed the keyboard and found a recipe he can find.

"This recipe looks pretty easy, I guess I'll make an omelet."

Forte got out some eggs and other ingredients as he started mixing." 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

"Five hundred E-Crystals that Forte will destroy the kitchen." Fefnir was betting with Leviathan as they waited.

"You're on," just as Leviathan finished making the bet, Forte came out with his omelet. At the outside it didn't look that bad so Ciel took the first bite. _I guess it isn't so bad, a bit plain, but it seems okay._ Just then Ciel felt something hard in her mouth and the omelet became really salty. She quickly spit it out and turned to Forte.

"Did you remember to actually spread the salt out?"

"Well, I sort of forgot about it till the last step so I just put some on, my bad."

"What's with all the white things?" Ciel pointed at some hard white things that she seemed to have spit out.

"Oh, that's the egg shell." Forte then realized it wasn't edible and he was supposed to take them out. "Sorry about that, so who's next?"

"Well, I can't really cook well, and Alouette is too young, so that just leaves the two Guardians."

"I'll go first," Fefnir volunteered hoping it will create a diversion, but alas, Leviathan remembered.

"Remember the five hundred E-Crystals you owe me." _I just can't seem to catch a break today._ Fefnir went into the kitchen and the others waited knowing it will most likely turn out inedible like the other dishes.

----------------------------------------------------------- 

"Man, all of these are either vegetables or fish, where's the real food," Fefnir then found a huge steak. "Perfect."

All that Fefnir managed to find out from the internet was that he was suppose to let the steak roast for four minutes.

Fefnir put in everything he thought was good, which included a lot of things. He used a whole jar of pepper on the steak and turned on his buster and roasted the steak for three minutes. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

"Alright everyone," Fefnir announced to everyone waiting at the desks, "get ready for a man's meal."

Fefnir unveiled his dish, and everyone just stared for a second. Alouette was the first one to respond, "Is the meat suppose to be black or is it a bad thing?"

Forte also responded, "That was suppose to be meat? I thought it was some sort of new weapon."

"Fefnir, you burned the whole thing."

"Be quiet, Leviathan, I'd like to see you do any better." Leviathan got up and went to the kitchen as everyone tried to get the "steak" off the plate. With the combined strength of Zero, Fefnir, and Forte, they finally managed to scrape everything off. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

"Let's see, what should I make?" Leviathan pondered that thought. "It has to be something with some water in it."

Leviathan searched around the internet and found something she liked. "Curry seems to have quite a lot of water in it, I guess I should make that."

Leviathan got all the ingredients listed in there and prepared the dish. She was extra careful, unlike the others, but made one mistake. The recipe didn't specify how much water to add, and she added too many.

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Leviathan came out with the dish, and it was almost all water. Ciel sighed as she looked at the last dish.

"Well, I guess it's not too bad, at least it's edible." Ciel got a bowl and so did everyone else as they drank it.

It didn't necessarily taste bad or anything, but it was a bit bland. It definitely didn't fill anyone up and everyone is still hungry. 

"Man, I miss those times at Neo Arcadia, remember that party we had Leviathan?" Fefnir recalled back to the food they ate there.

"Oh yeah, Master X told us that a member who wished to remain anonymous prepared all the food, do you know who that is?"

"Well, it's just a rumor, but Hanumachine told me that X created some kind of robot pantheon." Just then, all the reploids and Ciel realized something as they turned their heads to the second kitchen.

"I smell food," They all ran to the second kitchen and was in for a shock.

----------------------------------------------------------- 

There, in the center of the kitchen, was a sight so unexpected, that Zero felt surprise for the first time in his life. Sure he was surprised when he awoke and met Copy X for the first time and when Elpizo betrayed them, but this was something beyond that.

For there, in the center of the kitchen, was Harpuia in an apron.

"Hey guys, I woke up a few minutes ago and decided to make us all some food." Everyone looked down and the table and found some really delicious looking food. It had everything they attempted to make and then some. The sushi was cut to perfection and organized by size, like it was from a store. The omelet was baked to perfection, and filled with all kinds of vegetables and shrimp.

The amount of water in the curry was just right and it was golden brown and very thick. The steak was baked to perfection and everything was organized in a very neat fashion. Everyone got out a bowl and ate until they couldn't move. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**10 Minutes Later**

Harpuia was walking going to his room after he finished his meal and was stopped by Leviathan along the way.

"Hey, Harpy, how come you never told us you knew how to cook?" Leviathan walked closer and Harpuia became a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, a warrior should only worry about fighting, and I was afraid some of you might think less of me." Harpuia cringed as Leviathan came closer.

"That's really cute of you, Harpy, but I like it when you cook. Besides, you look really cute in an apron." Leviathan gave Harpuia a peck on the cheek and went to her room, leaving a bewildered Harpuia. 

-----------------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 9: Missile

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Resistance Base**

Zero and the Guardians have just been called to the commander's room as they discussed their next move with Ciel and the Operators.

"Hey, wait a second, where's Forte?" Fefnir looked around and noticed the absence of the black reploid.

"Forte was not found in his room, and none of the Resistance soldiers seen him so far," Ciel then continued to discuss what they found. 

"We've just discovered a new missile factory, and we were hoping that the four of you can go and investigate it." The three Guardians didn't look like they knew anything about it.

"There were no missile factories being built that we were aware of when we left, it must have been built recently." Harpuia took a moment to ponder.

"That must mean whatever they're planning to do with it will begin soon." Leviathan and Fefnir were prepared to transfer out but was stopped by Ciel.

"We have no information about what their plans are, so it would be best to not make any rash moves for now. You can go back to your rooms and we'll tell you if anything new comes up." The four reploids left the room and prepared for the mission that would soon commence. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

"It seems that Forte has disappeared from the Resistance." Alouette and the two baby elves have just heard of Forte's absence from a soldier.

"Me and Prea will go and look for him, you can stay here." Crea floated away and Prea soon followed.

"Me and Crea will try and help him, so don't worry about it." Prea then floated away leaving Alouette by herself.

"Be careful, and bring Forte back." Alouette heard about how many people in the Resistance didn't trust Forte, but she wanted to thank him and show him that she did trust him. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

An intercom in the rooms of Zero and the three Guardians spoke. "Preparations for the launch of the missile, report to the commander's room." The four reploids all got on the elevator and went to the commander's room.

"It seems that a large amount energy is emanating from the missile, Omega is on board. The destination is still unknown but we are trying to find out right now." The operators told the four reploids and Ciel. 

"Omega!? Omega is on the missile?" Ciel was worried and Zero put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ciel, transfer us to the location of the missile factory."

"That's too dangerous?"

"I believe in you, Ciel." Ciel looked at the three Guardians and they all nodded.

"Alright, Operators, prepare for transfer."

"Okay, commencing transfer operations, transfer complete." The four reploids disappeared leaving Ciel in the room.

"Be careful, Zero." 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

The four reploids all managed to arrive at the missile factory. "You made it, what a relief." Ciel's voice was heard over the intercom.

"Have you determined the missile's target yet?" Harpuia asked into the intercom. "The target is… Area Z…3079. What!? That's a human residential area, that's not all. Readings of the Dark Elf are there also.

"Master X decided to attack a human area? We have to stop them." 

"Alright, let's go." 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Missile Room**

"Stop right there, I have orders to destroy anyone that tries to get on the missile." A green mantis-like reploid was there to greet them. 

"Deathtanz Mantisk, looks like Weil rebuilt you." The roar of the missile's engines was heard and Harpuia raised his blades.

"You three go and stop the missile, I'll fight him." Harpuia activated his two beam sabers and prepared for battle. Zero and the two Guardians jumped on the missile as it launched. Leviathan turned back and looked at where Harpuia is.

"Good luck, Harpy." 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

"Looks like I'll be fighting one of the Guardians today, Weil will make me one of his top reploids once I defeat you." Deathtanz launched one of his claws toward Harpuia.

Harpuia managed to dash under it but was cut off guard when it returned to Deathtanz and managed to scratch him. _It looks like his attacks are based on his claws and some of them can come back and attack._ Deathtanz launched his claw out again and it span towards Harpuia. 

Harpuia ran towards the wall, but the claw span upwards when it touched the wall. _What?!_ Harpuia did a flip in midair and managed to avoid damage and stood up.  
_It looks like most of his attacks are on the ground, so I should be able to avoid them if I took flight._

"TAKE THIS GUARDIAN!" Deathtanz launched a beam upward and a chunk of rock broke off the ceiling. Deathtanz slashed at the blocks and Harpuia took flight.

The first one was on the ground and the second one was slightly upwards. Harpuia, seeing the pattern, dived down and avoided the third attack. 

Deathtanz launched his claw towards Harpuia again, but was surprised when Harpuia blocked it with his two swords. Harpuia pushed his claw back and slashed Deathtanz with his two swords.

"You'll pay for that." Deathtanz launched his blade while it was spinning again and Harpuia took flight. This time, he knows the attack and stays away from the wall. Harpuia launches three waves of attack towards Deathtanz. All three managed to hit and Deathtanz was destroyed.

"Alright, Deathtanz has been defeated, transfer me out." Harpuia spoke into the intercom and a light surrounded him. _It's up to you three now, go and stop Omega._

----------------------------------------------------------- 

"Now, Omega, absorb the Dark Elf." Zero, Leviathan, and Fefnir watched as Dr. Weil and Omega prepared to absorb the Dark Elf.

"OMEGA!!" A large purple blast knocked Omega down just when he was about to absorb the Dark Elf, and the three reploids found the source of the voice.

"Forte!" The black reploid came down and launched another wave of attacks at Omega. Omega managed to use his claw to keep Forte occupied, and then he absorbed the Dark Elf.

"Well, I don't know how you survived last time, but I assure you this time we'll finish you off." Weil turned to Omega. "Now, Omega, crush him." The now golden Omega turned towards Forte and drew his other claw out.

Zero, Fefnir, and Leviathan attempted to attack, but Omega managed to easily push them aside.

"Look, Prea, we found him." Just then, the two baby elves appeared. 

"That bad reploid absorbed mama, we need to stop him and help Mr. Forte." Prea then went towards Forte. "I'll go and lend my power to him." 

Just when Omega was going to finish Forte off, a light surrounded Forte and he transformed. Forte now has a golden armor and he came out ready to attack.

"Just because you managed to become a bit more powerful doesn't mean you can beat Omega," Weil turned towards Omega again, "Omega destroy him."

Forte disappeared and reappeared right in front of Omega. Forte delivered a punch that sent the huge reploid flying back, and he transformed both his hands into one buster and raised it up.

"Now it's time for you to be destroyed, RAIN OF CHAOS!" Forte launched a huge purple energy blast toward the sky and it separated into many little pieces. It hit Omega, Zero, Leviathan, and Fefnir.

"What are you doing Forte? We're on your side." Zero tried to block the attack but was hit. _It looks like Forte doesn't really look at us as friends, he seems too caught up in his fight with Omega._ Omega drew his sword and managed to slash at Forte.

_I'm running low on energy, I can't stay in this form for much longer._ Forte separated from Prea and returned to his normal form.

"Well, Forte, I have to give you credit for being able to damage Omega," Weil spoke out, "but none of you can even hope to defeat Omega right now."

Omega prepared to finish them all, but in the last second, they were transferred out by Ciel.   
----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Resistance Base**

Forte stood up and went to his room as the others looked at him go.

"What exactly just happened there to give him so much power?" Fefnir pondered as he remembered the huge amount of energy Forte was exerting.

"It seems that Forte somehow managed to merge with the baby elf, Prea, for a while," Ciel observed from the data. "It made an effect similar to when Omega absorbed the Dark Elf, except it wasn't permanent."

"Can we really trust him?" Harpuia wondered as he remembered how Forte seemed to not care about anyone that got caught in the crossfire. 

"Right now, we don't really have a choice. We need as many people as we can to defeat Weil and Omega." Ciel sighed, "If he does anything too dangerous, then we'll have no choice but to try and destroy him."

Zero looked at the direction where Forte went. _Forte, just exactly who and what are you?_ The two baby elves decided to go back to Alouette as they left the others to think. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Forte's Room**

_It seems that no one exactly trusts me, I wouldn't really blame them,_ Forte thought back to when he merged with Prea, _I guess helping others do pay off a bit, but I have no need to be allied with weaklings, I don't know what Rockman and X were thinking when they fought to protect humans._

Just then, there was a knock on his door. _I wonder who that could be, maybe it's one of the Guardians or Zero here to speak to me about attacking them._ Forte was surprised, at the least to find a little girl there. _Wait, wasn't that the same girl that I saw when I first awoke?_

"Mister Forte, I just came here to say thank you?"

"For what?" Forte was confused why the girl wanted to thank him. 

"Well, for protecting against that reploid last time. Although most of the reploids here don't trust you, I wanted you to know I did. You helped me even when it didn't benefit you."

"Well, I couldn't just stand by and let some girl be attacked," Forte was surprised that the little girl there could trust him.

"I'm sure that with you helping us, we will finally be able to achieve peace. Besides, there has to be good in you if you protected me." The girl was about to leave the room when she stopped. "Oh right, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Alouette." Alouette skipped to her room leaving Forte there.

_That's strange, it felt surprisingly nice to know that I protected her,_ a thin smile spread through Forte's lips. _Perhaps this was why Rockman and X kept on fighting._

-----------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 10: Past

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Commander's Room**

"Has there been any activity from Omega and Weil yet?" Zero met with Ciel and the operators hoping to be able to get out of the base. 

"It doesn't seem like it, Zero." Ciel was a bit worried. _Zero seems a bit tense since that last mission, something's bothering him._ "Why don't you go and talk with some of our new members.?"

There was a slight pause as Zero went out the room. _Zero must be nervous about talking to Forte because of what happened. It would be a good idea to send Zero over to have a talk with him._

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Forte's Room**

Forte was in his room thinking about what Alouette said to him when there was another knock on the door. _Oh great, what now?_ Forte opened the door to find a crimson reploid there.

"What do you want?" Forte was slightly annoyed and amused at the same time that Zero decided to come here.

"I want to know about my past."

"I already told you, I was only around while you were inactive." Forte wanted to see just how much Zero wanted to know.

"You can still answer me what I always wanted to know," Zero seemed calm on the outside but it was something that was always bothering him. "Who created me and why was I created?"

"You were created 200 years ago by a scientist named Dr. Wily. Wily tried to take over the world eight times but was stopped each time by a robot named Rockman, who was created by another scientist named Dr. Light. I'm not sure if you remember this, but Dr. Light was the same who created X."

It took Zero a while to digest all that information. "I was created by someone who tried to take over the world? Why was I created?" 

"When Dr. Wily created you, he only had one purpose in mind, to destroy Rockman and the new reploid Dr Light was working on, X. You are based off of X's design so you are a bit similar. After you destroyed the two targets, Wily wanted you to take over the world for him."

_I was created to destroy X and help someone take over the world? How is it that I'm fighting with the Resistance now?_ "If all of that is true, then how is it that X and I became friends and I joined the Maverick Hunters?"

"I thought you lost your memories."

"Ciel told me a bit about what I was like before, although she didn't go in detail." _Could it be that I was the one to blame for everything that's happened? It seemed like Ciel was hiding something when we talked about the Elf Wars._

"I see, that explains it. To answer your question, Wily didn't succeed in creating you with that purpose. X's designs were very complicated and Wily could not insert a purpose into you. You were just like X in the fact that you could make your own decisions. Wily decided to settle for something else and put a virus in you." 

_Wait, didn't Ciel say that the Maverick wars were called by something called the Sigma Virus? She said that a reploid went insane and created a bunch of Mavericks._

"This virus clouded you're systems and made you into a killing machine. That was how Wily tried to use you to fulfill his wishes. It seems that somehow you were stopped by Rockman and that another reploid got infected by the virus."

That one confirmed one of Zero's fears. _That means it is my fault that we're all here today._ Zero was about to leave the room, then Zero realized something that hasn't been answered yet. "Wait, if X was the first reploid and you were there before X was even complete, just who and what does that make you?"

"I, like you, Zero was created by Dr. Wily. I was one of the strongest robots he created and fought against Rockman many times, each time failing. I don't know why I bothered to tell you all of that, but I guess you deserve to know." Upon hearing all of that, Zero left and went to his room to think. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Zero's Room**

Ciel was walking by and saw that Zero had a very troubled look on his face. She went in to talk with him.

"What's wrong, Zero? You look a bit depressed." Ciel dropped by to see Zero with his head on the desk.

"It's just, after talking to Forte, I realized something," Zero explained everything that Forte just told her to Ciel. "I'm sorry, Ciel." 

"Why are you apologizing, Zero?" Ciel hated to see Zero so depressed and confused like this.

"It's just, if I hadn't existed in the first place, none of you would be here right now." Zero sighed. "I was the reason the Maverick Wars started in the first place, and if that hadn't happened, all of you wouldn't be in this situation."

"You had nothing to do with it, Zero." Ciel wanted to do something for Zero after all he's done for them. "You don't know what the world would be like without you, maybe it'll be better, or maybe it'll be worse. There will always be somebody who searches for power, and as long as that person exists, we need a hero to stop them. I don't know how your existence affected the Maverick Wars, but I know we wouldn't be here without you. Besides, if anyone is to blame, it's your creator."

Zero smiled and noticed the heavy bags under Ciel's eyes. "Well, I guess I'll go to Cerveau and get some repairs done, you can wait here if there's anything else you wanted to talk about."

Zero left the room leaving Ciel to wait for him. _I'm so sleepy right now, I guess Zero wouldn't mind if I took a short break here._

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**20 Minutes Later**

"Alright, Ciel…" Zero returned to find a sleeping Ciel on his bed. _She looks really peaceful like that, I better not wake her up._ Zero watched Ciel's sleeping form, and before he knew it, he fell asleep as well on the same bed. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**10 Minutes Later**

"Hey, Zero, I was wondering if you've seen…" Fefnir went into Zero's room to find two figures on Zero's bed. Fefnir, lacking common sense in situations like this, laughed loudly. In that moment, Zero and Ciel woke up. The two of them realized what they were doing and quickly got off the bed.

"HAHAHA! I didn't know that you two were couples. Still, to go so far between all those missions and battles is pretty impressive." Fefnir was laughing wildly and Ciel turned a shade of red.

"It's not like that…" However Ciel was unable to continue her sentence and blushed even more. Zero, on the other hand, got out his Z-Buster and blasted Fefnir straight through the Resistance building.

"Well… I guess you better go back… to the Commander's Room." Zero was having a very hard time finding the right words to say.

"Yeah… I better go… now." Ciel tried to hide her blush and darted out of Zero's room with a speed that not even Forte could match after fusing with Prea. Zero was standing there when Fefnir woke up. 

"Ughh, what happened?" Fefnir looked confused, "Why am I here?" 

"Don't you remember anything that happened?" Zero was praying to God that Fefnir wouldn't.

"Last thing I remembered, I was walking in the hall." Fefnir looked behind him. "Why's there a hole in the wall?"

_Yes, God does exist. I swear I will never doubt you again._ Zero quickly managed to make up a story. "Well, we were training outside… and a stray shot hit the wall."

"Oh, okay, I see." Fefnir walked away. Zero breathed a sigh of relief and got some reploids in the Resistance to repair the damage. 

-----------------------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 11: Copy X's Assault

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Commander's Room**

Right now, the operators, Ciel, Zero, the Guardians, and Forte are inside discussing their next move when the Operators announced something. 

"Someone has broken into our transmission circuits! It's Neo Arcadia!" The operators looked at Ciel for further orders.

"Patch them through." Right after she finished speaking, an image of Copy X appeared on the monitor.

"Can you h-h-hear me? Members of the R-R-Resistance and Dr. C-C-Ciel." 

"Master X!" Copy X then noticed the three Guardians in the room.

"So, H-H-Harpuia, it looks like you and the other two G-G-Guardians decided to betray us after a-a-all." Copy X continued on, "W-W-Weil warned me that you three might have b-b-been planning something." 

"Dr. Weil was the one who attacked Leviathan, how can you trust that man?" Harpuia couldn't understand how X can still trust him. "How can you launch an attack in a human residential area?"

"We did w-w-what must be done, H-H-Harpuia, don't act like you have the r-r-right to categorize right and w-w-wrong." Copy X then turned his attention to Ciel. "L-L-Listen up, Ciel, we have a p-p-proposition for you."

"What do you want?" Ciel didn't know what to think of Neo Arcadia after the attack on the human settlement.

"Let's put an e-e-end to this foolish c-c-conflict. We want you to s-s-surrender and we will spare y-y-you."

"Surrender?" _I can't do that, all that we've worked to fight for will be lost. If we surrender now, then reploids will still be retired, what would everyone who died for our cause have accomplished?_

Just then, Dr. Weil appeared on the screen as well. "If you hand over the new energy system you invented, the Ciel System. We will guarantee the safety of you Mavericks and traitors."

"We can't…"

"Based on the information you have sent us, we have determined that by combining that with the Dark Elf, we will be able to produce a huge amount of energy. We can stop the energy crisis in one swoop. How about it, Dr. Ciel? One answer from you can stop all the bloodshed right here and now."

"I…" _Can I really hand over the Ciel System to this man? After seeing his actions I'm not sure what to do anymore._ Ciel looked at Zero, the Guardians, and Forte and saw that they all trusted her to make the right decision. "…can't trust you."

"What's t-t-that?" Copy X went back on the screen and now faced Ciel. 

"You were willing to launch an attack on humans just to get the Dark Elf. I developed that system so that humans and reploids can live together peacefully. After seeing you do that, there's no way we can trust you."

"F-F-Fine, we have been going e-e-easy on you seeing as there's an h-h-human among you. H-H-However, you are nothing but e-e-extremists. Now face the consequences of you're a-a-actions."

"The transmission has been cut off." Just then, the alarms blared and the operators quickly checked the readings. "An attack has been launched by the Neo Arcadians, seems that there are three generals commanding it. The signal has been identified as Hanumachine, Anubis, and Blizzack Staggroff."

"Those guys are back? Alright, I'll prepare to engage the generals in combat." Before Zero could leave he was stopped by Harpuia. 

"Zero, you and Forte go defend the Resistance from the attacks. Me, Leviathan, and Fefnir will handle the generals." Harpuia looked at Forte for approval.

"Whatever's fine with me, you guys just go ahead and don't get yourselves killed." Harpuia looked at Zero and got the reply in a nod. 

"Alright then, let's go!" The three Guardians all went in different exits going to fight the generals. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Desert Outside of Resistance**

Leviathan just rammed her staff through five pantheons and was waiting to engage the general in combat, but didn't find anyone.

"Be careful, Leviathan, we have a strong energy reading near your current location." The voice in the intercom warned as Leviathan took another look around.

"I don't see anyone here yet, are you sure about that?" Just as she finished her sentence, two halves of a coffin surrounded Leviathan and closed her in. Just then, a jackal-like reploid appeared from the sand.

"Looks like the Guardians aren't so tough after all. This is Necromancess Anubis to Master X, I have just defeated Fairy Leviathan." The coffins started cracking and Leviathan came out spinning her staff. 

"You managed to catch me off guard, but you won't be able to do it again." Leviathan readied her staff for battle.

"We'll just see about that, traitor." Anubis launched his staff towards Leviathan. Leviathan managed to dodge that, but Anubis appeared behind her and attacked Leviathan with his staff knocking her back. 

"You'll pay for that!" Leviathan shot out the tip of her staff at Anubis, but Anubis vanished into the sand. "Come out and fight me." Just then, the coffin surrounded her and was about to close in. Leviathan managed to avoid it but was caught off guard by another round of coffins right after.

Leviathan came out of the coffin and was low on energy. _I can't keep this up, if I keep on getting hit by those attacks, I'll be destroyed. He's a lot stronger than he was before._

Anubis threw his staff at Leviathan again and Leviathan dodged it the same way as before. Anubis appeared behind Leviathan while her back was turned and prepared to strike again, but got damaged as Leviathan swings her staff. Leviathan quickly jumped above Anubis and impaled him in the chest. Anubis disappeared in the sand before he took full damage from the attack.

_Alright, now I know to be careful of continuous attacks._ The coffins appeared again, but this time Leviathan managed to avoid three times before Anubis reappeared.

"It looks like you're weakened, this ends now." Anubis mumbled something and seemed to blend in with the surroundings. Leviathan looked down and noticed something funny. _It looks like the ground is moving._ Anubis reappeared when the ground stopped moving and attacked Leviathan, knocking her down.

"What was that?"

"I have the ability to create illusions to attack my enemies. Now, prepare to be retired, traitor." Anubis mumbled something again and the ground started moving, but this time Leviathan was prepared. 

Leviathan swings her staff around, sending large shards of ice in every direction. She hears a grunt from somewhere and knew it hit the mark. The illusion disappeared and an injured Anubis reappeared.

"It looks like I'm low on energy, now fallen reploids, hear my cries and crush your target." A bunch of zombie pantheons appear as Anubis started chanting and Leviathan manages to destroy them with some effort. Anubis disappeared in the sand again.

_After three waves of attacks, he'll appear and that'll be my chance to attack._ Leviathan managed to easily avoid the first two, but during the third coffin, the hand of a zombie pantheon appeared and held her in place. The two coffins crashed together creating a large amount of sand and Anubis came out.

"It looks like I have managed to destroy Leviathan; Master X will greatly reward me for this." When the smoke cleared, Leviathan appeared in mid air. She swung her staff around and prepared for an attack. 

"Now Anubis, your grave is here. FROST DRAGON!" The head of an icy dragon appeared from her staff and she launched it at Anubis, hitting him down to the sand as Anubis laid there defeated.

"How'd you manage to survive my last attack?"

"I thrusted my staff downwards to destroy that zombie of yours and pushed myself upwards avoiding your coffins." She raised her staff. "Now Anubis, prepare to be destroyed for good this time." She swung it down and Anubis was destroyed.

"This is Leviathan to the Resistance Base, I've managed to defeat Anubis, preparing to transfer back. Leviathan disappeared as the remains of Anubis exploded. 

-----------------------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 12: Fire and Ice

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Neo Arcadian Base**

"Master X, it seems that Anubis's troops have stopped. Anubis has been defeated by Fairy Leviathan." Blizzack Staggeroff and Hanumachine appeared on the monitor to report to Copy X.

"How's the a-a-assault on the R-R-Resistance going?" Hanumachine and Stag looked at each other before answering.

"We're getting closer but Zero and the black Maverick, Forte, have managed to push us back. Recently, Leviathan just rejoined them in the base after the defeat of Anubis. It seems that the Guardians are striking our bases."

"A-A-Alright, be on the lookout for G-G-Guardians. I'll go send some r-r-reinforcements to the front lines. You two are d-d-dismissed." Dr. Weil entered the room after the two generals have cancelled the transmission.

"So, Master X, are you going to join them in the front lines?" Dr. Weil looked curious and was rewarded from an answer by Copy X.

"There's no n-n-need for that. Even if my g-g-generals are defeated, Z-Z-Zero will come here and I will d-d-defeat him. There's no way he can beat me in my S-S-Seraph Form and Omega at the same time. Then I shall crush the R-R-Resistance." Copy X went away to send some reinforcements to his remaining generals.

"Enjoy you leadership while it lasts, Master X, because soon me and Omega will be the ones ruling Neo Arcadia." Dr. Weil made sure that Copy X was out of earshot when he said this, then he and Omega teleported out of the base. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Resistance Base**

"Looks like you're in need of repairs, Leviathan, you should go to Cerveau's room. How was your battle against the general?" Ciel was worried about the other two Guardians still outside.

"Anubis was pretty tough, but I'm sure that Harpy and Fefnir will be okay. After all, they don't have the names Fighting Fefnir and Sage Harpuia for nothing. I'm sure they'll figure something out." Fefnir went into Cerveau's room to get repairs. Ciel looked outside and saw some soldiers getting overcome by the pantheons.

She looked to the other side and saw Forte and Zero destroying a whole horde of them. They weren't exactly working together, but at least Forte wasn't attacking everyone in the way this time. _The army diminished after Leviathan defeated Anubis, but it still seems endless. I just hope she's right about Fefnir and Harpuia being able to win._

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Neo Arcadian Ice Base**

_Who would've thought there would be a place so cold so close to the Resistance Base? I guess that's the work of technology these days._ Fefnir aimed his twin busters at a giant green rider pantheon and destroyed it. He walked up to a door and opened it.

"Be careful Fefnir, there's a strong energy reading coming from there. It's one of the generals." The operators reported.

"Alright, I got that. Don't worry about me; I'll be able to crush whoever it is." Fefnir opened the door to find a stag-like reploid waiting for them.

"Welcome, Fighting Fefnir." The Stageroff got ready to battle. "All enemies of Master X must be eliminated in the name of justice."

Fefnir launched two blasts from his twin busters but wasn't able to control it properly and slid back. _The ice in this room is a lot more slippery than regular ice, I won't be able to aim properly like this._ Stag launched four ice spikes from his shoulders and Fefnir was able to dodge it, but lost his balance in the process. 

Stag, seeing his chance, quickly launched another volley, all of them hitting Fefnir. Stag jumped up and threw an ice bomb at Fefnir, which he managed to avoid by rolling out of the way. Stag landed with no difficulties at all. _How's he able to move so well with all the ice there?_ Stag saw the look on Fefnir's face and laughed.

"I guess you're having trouble moving here. If you're wondering why this isn't bothering me, it's because of my legs. They have tiny spikes that allow me to dig into the ice, allowing me to stand here even better than solid land."

Fefnir move back and noticed that the ice bomb still didn't fully disappear. It left a trap after the attack and he didn't want to take his chances. Stag jumped up again, but before he can launch an attack, Fefnir uses one of his busters to shoot him down.

_Looks like I'm getting use to fighting here. I can't use both my busters at once, but one should be good enough to finish him off._ Stag raised his hand up and launched an ice beam at Fefnir's direction. _Wait, this attack isn't hurting me, what's the point of this?_ Fefnir soon got the answer when he felt himself being pushed back. He hit the ice trap that was still on the ground and froze completely.

Stag stopped his beam after a while and launched four spikes from his shoulders again, all of them hitting Fefnir. Fefnir manages to get defrosted and aims his buster. Stag jumped up and launches another ice bomb at Fefnir. Fefnir tried to jump away but could barely move. _What is this? Wait, during that last attack, there were tiny snow crystals along with the beam, that must be what slowed me down._ Fefnir changes his aim towards the ice bomb and destroys it in midair, pushing himself back and the snow crystals off.

"Pretty impressive that you managed to get rid of my snow crystals my attack in one move, but let's see you try to survive this." Stag span around and launched ice spikes and ice bombs everywhere. _If I use the walls to stop the push from the buster, then I should be able to use both of them at once._ Fefnir went to the wall and got both his busters out.

He managed to stop most of the attacks and hit Stag a few times as well. _Looks like Blizzack is weakened, I've got the advantage in this battle, now that I know all his moves, there won't be any problems._

"Pretty impressive, Guardian, but I still have one more trick up my sleeve, let's see you try to dodge this attack." Stag launched another ice beam again, and Fefnir was prepared for the snowflakes but found something else. _There's small blizzard arrows in the beam this time, I can't stop it moving backwards like this._

Fefnir got hit by the first arrow, and attempted to run to the wall to shoot. He was moving backwards and didn't see all the ice that formed from the beam. As soon as Fefnir touched the wall, he got frozen and was hit by all of Stag's arrows. After the attack, the ice defrosted around Fefnir and he was panting for breath.

"Looks like the Guardian is almost done for, one more attack and you'll be defeated." Blizzack launched the ice beam again and the first blizzard arrow hit Fefnir. _I can't defend without moving back, but if I move back, I'll get frozen again. This isn't good. Man if my feet were like Blizzack's, it'd be stuck on the ice and I could defend. Wait, Blizzack's feet. That's it!_

Fefnir hit the ice on the ground very hard with his fist. It created a large crack that went between Stag's feet. The ice moved apart, and Stag's feet, being attacked to the ice, moved apart as well. He lost his balance and the beam stopped. Fefnir grabbed Blizzack and smashed his hand through him after it turned blue.

Fefnir jumped up after that attack and got his twin busters out, launching a flurry of attacks at the now immobile Blizzack. The last shot left Fefnir's busters, and Blizzack was clearly defeated.

"Operators, prepare to transfer me out, I've defeated Blizzack Stageroff." Fefnir disappeared as Blizzack exploded, taking the base with him. 

-----------------------------------------------------------


	14. Chapter 13: Project Metal

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Neo Arcadian Base**

"Sir, it seems that Blizzack Staggeroff has been defeated in battle, our forces are rapidly dwindling right now." Hanumachine appeared on the monitor to report to Copy X.

"How is t-t-the Resistance holding up?"

"It seems that their main defense force, Zero and the two Guardians are getting tired. However, it seems that they still have enough energy left to defeat our soldiers."

"What about the b-b-black Maverick?"

"It seems that he gains more energy with every single soldier he destroys, we won't be able to keep up this attack for long." 

"S-S-Stay there, Hanumachine, I'm s-s-sending out Project M-M-Metal to dispose of them. After t-t-that you should be able to d-d-dispose of the Resistance."

"You're going to release that monster? He'll destroy everything." 

"E-E-Exactly." Copy X smiled and Hanumachine nervously canceled the communications. 

"All soldiers retreat from the area, Project Metal is going to be released to dispose of the enemies." Hanumachine ordered all the soldiers to retreat so that they don't get caught in the crossfire. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Battle Field**

"That's strange, the Neo Arcadian army retreated. Think Harpuia could have defeated the final general?" Fefnir looked around to see the battle field empty.

"I think they would have told us if Harpuia came back, besides when we defeated the other generals, the pantheons just went offline." Leviathan too was a bit surprised at the sudden calmness.

"Keep your guards up I don't like this one bit." Just as Zero finished saying that, the Operators spoke to them.

"Be careful, there seems to be some very strange readings coming to your area."

"Roger that, we'll stay alert." Forte just finished speaking when the ground started shaking. The four reploids moved away when a huge mechaniloid emerged from the ground. It was round in shape with huge arms and feet. It had one red eye in the center of its round body and everything else was covered in thick steel armor.

_What the heck? That looks just like the devils that Dr. Wily use to build, except it looks a lot bigger and it has armor on it._

"Alright, guys, let's destroy this thing." Fefnir attacked rapidly with his twin buster, but the Devil seems unharmed. "What? How's that possible?"

The Metal Devil turned his arm into a machine gun and aimed it at the four reploids. The area of the attack was too wide and no one was able to dodge it. The Metal Devil grabbed Leviathan and attempted to crush her with its hands.

"You won't be able to beat me that easily, TAKE THIS!" Leviathan jabbed her spear on its huge arm, freezing it. She managed to slip out and then it defrosted.

"We need to all attack at once to take that monster down." Forte waited for the others to stand up before he gave the signal. "NOW!" 

Fefnir separated his twin buster and shoots rapid tiny blasts at the Devil. Zero charges up his Z-Buster. Leviathan spins her staff and sends pieces of ice flying in that direction. Forte transforms his hands into busters and shoots as well. The Metal Devil transforms his arm into a huge shield and blocks all the attacks.

"Damn it. There's no way we can scratch him if he managed to block all of that." Fefnir was prepared to attack when a series of blasts shot him, knocking him down.

"There's got to be some way to beat him." Leviathan notices that the Metal Devil was only using one hand. _It looks like it isn't using the hand that I froze. Wait! That might be how to defeat it._

"I'll go and try to freeze the armor to weaken it, after that, you guys go and start attacking." Leviathan charged with her staff in hand and froze the left and right leg. The Metal Devil smashed her down with its hands, but Leviathan managed to freeze those and escape. She tried to attack the body but its eyes started glowing and knocked her away with a glowing laser.

"Are you okay?" Forte, Zero, and Fefnir saw the huge amount of damage that Leviathan took from the attacks.

"I'll live," Leviathan raised her staff up for one final attack. "FROST DRAGON!" The icy dragon appeared and went straight into the Metal Devil's chest, completely freezing it.

"Leviathan, you need to retreat now or we won't be able to repair the damages." The operators have been watching the battle and needed to pull Leviathan out.

"I guess I've done enough to help them, transfer me." Leviathan disappeared from the battlefield, leaving the three reploids to battle.

"Alright, one attack should be able to finish it." Fefnir combined his twin busters and Forte combined his two busters as well. They both fired one huge blast, and were later followed by Zero with his Z-Saber. After Zero's blade met the metal monster it broke into pieces and large scraps of metal fell on the battle field.

"Looks like it's finally down, lets go back for now." Zero and Fefnir prepared to leave but Forte noticed something funny.

"Look at the metal, it seems to be moving." The other two reploids stopped and noticed it too. The metal turned into a gooey grey substance and merged together to create a smooth, round, grey devil (think Bio-Devil from the X series).

"Looks like it isn't over yet," Zero got his saber out and slashed off the Devil's hand. However, it just reformed right after and grabbed onto Zero. Zero struggled under the attack and managed to cut himself free with the Z-Saber.

"It seems to have regenerating abilities; we need to attack the eye to end this." Fefnir, and Zero raised their busters after Forte said this and attacked. The Metal Devil seemed to just take the attack and regenerate right after.

"Its eyes are being protected by a clear layer of whatever it's made out of; this isn't going to be easy." Forte transformed both his arms into blades and charged the Metal Devil while Fefnir and Zero gave him cover fire.

The Metal Devil split into pieces before Forte could attack and bombarded the three reploids. It reformed behind Fefnir and swiped him from behind. The three reploids ran to the other side to put some distance between them and the Metal Devil.

"Wait, I think I have an idea, you two make sure that he doesn't split up again and try to keep him busy." Zero got his Z-Saber out and Fefnir and Harpuia also got ready for close distance combat.

"Why do you and Forte get all the action? I want to deal the finishing attack." Fefnir put his busters away and was prepared to attack. 

"You're doing something very important right now, if any one of us screws up, it'll be the one dealing the finishing attack to us."

"Alright then, tell us when you're ready."

"NOW!" Fefnir, Zero, and Forte charged the Devil. Forte used his sabers to slash at the left hand while Fefnir used his arms to attack the right hand. They managed to destroy it, but it kept on reforming. Forte started spinning, and managed to destroy it everytime it reformed. Fefnir managed to find the perfect spot to take out the arm with one shot and started shooting.

Zero charged for the eye and was about to deal the finishing blow, but was knocked back by the laser attack it used on Leviathan. _This isn't over yet, I still have one more trick_ Zero uses the Recoil Rod just as he touches, and skewers the Metal Devil's eyes with his Z-Saber.

It went straight through and the three reploids watches as it seemed to just evaporate into thin air after that attack.

"Well, it looks like we're in no shape to fight anymore, let's go back." They teleported back and went out of the battlefield. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Resistance Base**

"Ciel, it seems that Hanumachine's forces have started attacking again, they've gone through the first line of defense, only six lines remain."

"What!? They started attacking again?" Ciel looked on the monitor as the Resistance soldiers fell. "This isn't good; none of those four are in any condition to be fighting. We better not tell them." 

However, the four reploids overheard her, but realizes it's the truth and there's no way they can help out in their state.

"This really doesn't look good, it seems like we'll be defeated here." Fefnir winced as another Resistance soldier gets destroyed. 

"There's still a chance we can survive, as long as Harpuia wins his battle." Forte didn't doubt that Harpuia would be able to win.

"Yeah, but the question is, do we have enough time till then?" Zero looked as another line Resistance soldier was killed.

"The second line of defense has been defeated, five lines left." The operator'ss voice could be heard from the other room.

"Come on, Harpuia, you can do it." Leviathan looked out the window, hoping that Harpuia will be able to defeat Hanumachine before they run out of time. 

-----------------------------------------------------------


	15. Chapter 14: Race Against Time

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Neo Arcadian Forest Base**

"Well, Hanumachine, h-h-how's the attack on the R-R-Resistance going?" Copy X's face appeared on the monitor and Hanumachine quickly stood up and answered.

"It seems that they managed to defeat the Metal Devil; however, their main defense force has been injured and my forces have been moving forward. Soon, we will be able to get in the base and destroy them." Copy X took all of that in and answered.

"It seems that we u-u-underestimated them for them to have beaten the M-M-Metal Devil. No matter, your next o-o-opponent will be Sage Harpuia. Do not fail me, H-H-Hanumachine."

"Don't worry, Master X, I will make the Guardians pay for what they have done to my comrades. Victory will soon be in our grasps."

"Good work, H-H-Hanumachine, you have always one of my f-f-fastest generals. I know you will not f-f-fail me. Not even Sage H-H-Harpuia can defeat you on time if he manages to win."

"Thank you, Master X." Copy X cut the transmission and Hanumachine checked on the map to see the Guardian's progress. Hanumachine smiled. "It's show time."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Operators, there seems to be a huge energy signature in this direction, can you help me trace it?" Harpuia waited for about a minute for a reply, but didn't get anything.

"Operators, are you there?" Harpuia waited again, but there was nothing but static. _That's strange, they're not answering. I hope Leviathan and the others are okay._ A small monkey-like machine latched onto Harpuia while he was thinking and exploded, knocking Harpuia back.

"Looks like I'll be taking care of you, Sage Harpuia." Hanumachine, the monkey reploid appeared from the trees and got out his flaming rod. "Soon the Resistance will fall to my forces. Once you are destroyed, no one will be able to get in Weil and Master X's way."

"If your forces have almost defeated the Resistance, then I'll just have to destroy you." Harpuia got out his two beam sabers and charged at Hanumachine. He transformed into a purple blue, and the next thing Hanumachine knew, he was up in the air after an uppercut attack from Harpuia.

Hanumachine slammed his flaming rod downwards and managed to stop. He was then engulfed by flames and started charging at Hapuia. _I'll have to end this battle quickly to save the others._ Harpuia crossed his two blades and purple lightning struck the flaming ball, but it didn't do any good. _It seems I can't harm Hanumachine while he is in this state._

Hanumachine bumped into the nearby tree and briefly returned to his normal state before he charged at Harpuia again. This time, he went diagonally up and down ricocheting off the trees and pieces of metal everywhere in the base. Harpuia was hit and Hanumachine returned to normal.

"There's nothing you can do to stop us now, Sage Harpuia, you're already far too late. I'm sure you can tell that the Resistance is already in trouble." Harpuia stood up and lifted up into the air.

"I will stop Weil no matter what it takes, Neo Arcadia was meant to be a sanctuary for humans, so how can all of you attack Area Z." Harpuia got into a battle stance and lifted into the air. Hanumachine took out some pieces of his artificial hair and blew it in the direction of Harpuia. It transformed into the same monkeys that Harpuia saw from before and Harpuia managed to shake them off with his saber without getting damaged.

Harpuia launched a bunch of sonic waves in the direction of Hanumachine, but Hanumachine just engulfed himself in flames and charged at Harpuia. Harpuia was hit while attacking and knocked down the air. _There has to be a way for me to get through that attack, I'll just have to catch him off guard._

"Give up, traitor; evil will always lose in the end. You Mavericks had your chance to surrender but foolishly declined." Hanumachine walked closer to Harpuia and got his rod out, prepared to attack. However, he was met with a slash from Harpuia's saber straight through his chest.

"Last time I checked, two of the generals have already been beaten, and this fight isn't over yet." Now, both Harpuia and Hanumachine have been damaged from the fight and they got ready for round two.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Resistance Base**

"They've broken through our final defenses; the soldiers are in the base!" All the remaining Resistance soldiers rallied together in the Command Room to make one last stand and defend Ciel. The door broke down and the room swarmed with pantheons and other mechaniloids.

"I can't believe everything we worked for will be all over like this, if only it could've ended differently." The pantheons raised they're gun up. Before they could pull the trigger, a golden blur went through them and they were cut in half before anyone realized what happened.

When the smoke cleared, it was Forte in golden armor, after having fused with Prea. "Forte, how did you manage to have enough energy to fight?" Ciel stared at the gold reploid and the sheer amount of damage he caused in a split second.

"The baby elves and some other cyber elves managed to heal me. Those things are pretty useful." Forte changed one arm into a buster and the other one into a sword and charged at the enemies. He destroyed everything he came in contact with and he launched his buster to destroy the out of reach mechaniloids.

"Looks like we're saved after all, alright, everyone, go help him." At Ciel's word, all the other Resistance soldiers fought with renewed hope as they provided backup for the golden reploid that destroyed everything that got in his way.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Neo Arcadia Forest Base**

Hanumachine spins his rod around, sending small pieces of fire everywhere while summoning monkeys at the same time. Harpuia managed to dodge all the flames, but a few monkeys latched onto him and exploded. Harpuia was stunned and attacked by a barrage of flames.

Hanumachine took advantage of this situation and attempted to hit Harpuia with his rod. However, Harpuia caught the rod in mid-air without touching the flames, and launched a sonic wave, knocking Hanumachien back. The attack was followed by two more sonic waves.

"You just don't know when to give up. I'll finish you off here and now!" Hanumachine engulfed his body in flames again and charged at Harpuia. Harpuia manages to slide away and sees Hanumachine heading for the tree. _Now's my chance, this will be the perfect time to attack._ Hanumachine returned to normal for a brief moment, and a green flash went straight in front of him, and Harpuia's purple blade knocked him upwards.

Harpuia crossed his blades once again, sending three streaks of purple lighting to strick Hanumachine. Still suspended in mid-air, Harpuia charged Hanumachine and grabbed the monkey-like reploid into the sky. Harpuia crashed down and slammed Hanumachine hard into the ground and sent a final sonic wave to finish him off. Hanumachine was coughing and struggled for breath.

"How… did you… manage to beat me?"

"When you used your flame attack, I noticed there was a short period of time where you had to revert back to your normal form before you could change directions. During that time, you are completely defenseless, it was the perfect time to strike and do the most damage."

"I guess you're called Sage Harpuia for a reason…" Hanumachine paused. "However, you are already far too late. My forces have probably already broken through the base by now. Master X will come and finish you off."

Harpuia got away as Hanumachine exploded. He looked at his intercom carefully. _What if Hanumachine is right? What if everyone is dead by now? I guess there's no way that I can tell unless I try._

"This is Sage Harpuia, Hanumachine has been defeated, preparing for transfer." Harpuia waited for what seemed like an eternity to him.

"Roger that, Harpuia, preparing for transfer." _I guess they all managed to pull through after all, I just hope Leviathan is okay._

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Resistance Base**

Harpuia looked around and saw Ciel, Forte, and a significantly fewer number of Resistance soldiers than the last time he was here.

"Where are the others?" Harpuia scanned the room for Fefnir, Zero, and Leviathan.

"Relax, wind boy, they just got injured from a huge fight with the Metal Devil." Forte pointed at the repair room. "You can go and ask them for the full story."

Harpuia went into the repair room and straight to where Leviathan was.

"Are you okay, Leviathan?" Leviathan smiled weakly at Harpuia.

"That's cute, Harpy, you're so worried about me." Leviathan smiled. "If I didn't know you any better, I'd think you were trying to make a move on me." Harpuia blushed and noticed Fefnir and Zero were awake too.

"Hey, Harpuia, what's with the lack of love you have for us?" Fefnir teased. "Why'd you go to Leviathan before us?"

When Harpuia turned, he had his serious face back on. "Well, you two were asleep and I didn't want to disturb you guys, besides, I thought that Leviathan would be able to give a more detailed and intelligent answer if I ask what was going on."

"Hey! You want to take this outside, Harpuia?" Zero tried to get up from his bed but all the nurses and the pain forced him back down. "Ouch!"

"As tempting as that is, I'm sure you all had your fill of fighting for now." Harpuia then took another look at Leviathan, who was now asleep, and went to the Commander's Room.

"We've managed to collect some data from all your fights." The operators were briefing to Forte, Ciel, and Harpuia while the others listened from the other room. "We've determined the location of Copy X."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Well, I managed to upload all the chapters I already had on. Plz R&R and leave a comment. If I make anymore chapters, chances are that I'll post them on EXEHQ first before posting it here.


	16. Chapter 15: Zero and Copy X Rematch

Hey guys, I've just got another update for the fic, so here goes:

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Resistance Base**

"It seems that Weil and Copy X have been commanding the whole base from Area X-2. If we strike here right now, then we will be able to completely stop Neo Arcadia's army." Ciel and the Operators waited for someone to volunteer.

"I'll go." Zero entered the Command Room fully repaired and prepared to fight, he looked at Forte. "I hope you don't mind me taking this one."

"Go ahead, if I wanted to fight X, I would've wanted to fight the real one. Copy X is yours." Zero looked at the operators and prepared to leave.

"Transfer me." Before Zero left, he noticed Ciel's gaze on him.

"Zero… Come back safely… Okay?" Zero just smiled and waved in Ciel's direction as he went out to confront Copy X once again. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Area X-2**

Zero destroyed the last mechaniloid that was guarding the door to Copy X's room and went inside. There, he saw Copy X waiting for him, ready for battle.

"So you've decided to come, Z-Z-Zero. Don't you realize what you are d-d-doing? You are just helping a bunch of e-e-extremists."

"You attacked a human settlement in order to get your hands on the Dark Elf and we're called extremists?"

"We did what had to be d-d-done. Neo Arcadia is only d-d-doing what is right. We don't want an r-r-repeat of what happened when Elpizo got his hands on the D-D-Dark Elf. Now, Zero, you will see the power of a true h-h-hero."

The ceiling of the base went down to give more room for the fight and Copy X transformed into his battle suit and prepared to attack Zero. X used a sliding kick that Zero managed to avoid, but Copy X quickly jumped into the air and launched three rapid attacks from his buster. 

_I can't avoid this one._ Zero got his shield boomerang and managed to block the reflect the shots back. Copy X's armor turned green, and he rushed at Zero while launching two spark balls. Zero still had his shield boomerang up, but the spark balls went straight through that and attacked him. _I can't block those shots with my shield boomerang; I need to be more careful. Copy X just changed into his lightning element, so I should be able to quickly defeat him with ice._ Zero's armour turned a shade of blue, but before he can attack, he noticed that X already charged up and brought his hand on the ground, creating two thunder waves on the ground.

Zero was caught off guard and wasn't able to finish charging his saber. X did another sliding kick, but Zero managed to avoid it and was able to unleash an ice charged slash at Copy X.

_Wait, he isn't taking as much damage as he should have. That must mean he doesn't have an elemental weakness when he transforms. In that case, I'll just switch back to my normal armor._

X recovered from the attack and changed into a red color and attacked Zero with a flamethrower. _Now's my perfect chance to attack._

Zero dashed away to avoid the flames and charged up his Z-Buster and let it at Copy X. Copy X was stunned for a moment and Zero took advance of that and used his 3-hit saber combo followed by an uppercut.

"It seems that I have u-u-underestimated you, Zero, but the battle i-i-isn't over yet." X changed into a lighter shade of blue than his none-elemental version and launched an ice ball attack at Zero. 

Zero dodged it and dashed straight at Copy X, and knew he was in trouble when he looked down. _The ice broke into pieces and one of them is coming straight for me._ Zero, unable to change directions in time, was hit and then felt Copy X's foot kicking him down.

"Give up now, Z-Z-Zero, and realize the error of your ways and die p-p-peacefully." Zero stood up and got his Z-Saber out.

"I won't give up. I have always fought for the people that I believed in, and I can't forgive you for everything you've done." He saw Copy X turning back to his none-elemental form.

"Alright then, Z-Z-Zero, I'll finish you off right h-h-here and now." Copy X fires three more shots at Zero, which was avoided when Zero uses the Recoil Rod to lift off the ground and appear at the top of X. 

"It's all over now, Copy X." Zero stabbed his Z-Saber downwards. Copy X managed to barely avoid that, but was met with Zero's combo right after. Zero used another upward slash and lifted Copy X off the ground. Zero transformed into his flame body and launched an explosive buster shot upwards, hitting Copy X.

"It's over, Copy X, you can't continue to fight me like this." Zero heard a quiet laugh coming from Copy X's direction. "What's so funny?"

"It's not o-o-over yet." Copy X let out a yell and a green light surrounded him, hitting Zero and almost completely healing the damage he's received. Copy X launched a charged shot at Zero and managed to hit.

Zero stood up and prepared to make a dash for X, but his armor turned light blue once again and he launched a huge icy tornado in Zero's direction, knocking him back. _Can it really end like this? He's gotten a lot stronger than the last time I fought him._

Copy X returned back to his original form and charged up his buster to finish Zero off once and for all. _My legs and arms won't move anymore, I guess I've finally been beat._ Zero's mind went to Forte and the Guardians. _I guess everything is left to you guys now, defeat Omega._ Then, another imaged flashed through his mind. /iCiel…/i 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

"Look, Crea, it looks like he's injured." The two baby elves watched from above as they arrived at the scene.

"Alouette told us to help Zero if he's in trouble, guess it's my turn to give someone my powers." Crea charged towards Zero to save him. 

"Let's just hope that he has what it takes to fuse with a baby elf…" 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

"Now, Z-Z-Zero, it's time to meet your d-d-demise!" Copy X let the charged blast go, but a strange round light seemed to protect Zero, and when the smoke cleared, he transformed. Zero now had a black armor on and he prepared his Z-Saber for battle. _What's this power? It seems I've been able to merge with a baby elf. I'll end this fight now._

Zero let out a sonic wave which Copy X managed to avoid, and Copy X countered by firing three shots in Zero's direction. After he let the third shot out, he noticed a presence behind him and found Zero there. Zero pushed back Copy X with his Recoil Rod and got out his Z-Saber.

"It's over now, Copy X. FINAL SLASH!" Four clones of Zero appeared, each wielding a Z-Saber. The first one skewers X with his Z-Saber and the second one launches a rolling slash while in the air. The third one uses a sonic wave and the final clone executes an uppercut attack. 

The real Zero got out his Z-Buster and fired a shot at Copy X, rendering him immobile. Copy X now lay on the ground weakened. Zero changed back into his normal form as Crea separated from him.

"I can't l-l-lose. I'm a hero. Weil use O-O-Omega! Crush Zero n-n-now." Just then, a small light appeared.

"He's already long gone by now."

"Who a-a-are you?" Copy X stammered.

"X!" Zero recognized the glow, and it slowly materialized into X.

"X? So you are my o-o-original form?" Copy X was barely standing now. 

"Weil used you for his own purposes. He's already moved onto another base with Omega." Copy X became infuriated by that statement. 

"E-E-Everyone treats me like a f-f-fool. I'll show you my true p-p-power." Copy X rose from the ground and prepared to go into his Seraph Form. 

"Stop! Weil put a trap on you." Copy X started malfunctioning and was suspended in mid-air.

"I c-c-can't move…" Static came out of Copy X, and he exploded, leaving only X and Zero in the room. Just then, a voice was heard throughout Neo Arcadia

"People of Neo Arcadia, I come bearing sad news. Just now, our leader, Master X, has fallen prey to the extremists. Under Ordinance 8 I, Dr. Weil, will take over as the new leader. I have just confirmed your approval. Let's all band together and stop the extremists before we fall prey like Master X this. Neo Arcadia cannot know true peace until they are eradicated. Thank you, that will be all." 

"Everything has gone according to his plans." Zero and X waited a while to register Weil's announcements.

"Dr. Weil… does he truly want to repeat the tragedies of the Elf Wars, that ended a century ago?" Zero turned to X.

"I'll look for Weil. I need your help, X."

"Okay, I'll always be with you, Zero." X paused while he considered something. "About Omega, I wanted to tell you something about him…" 

"What is it?" Zero was curious.

"Well… never mind. Just remember this, Zero, it's the heart that matters, not the body."

"The heart?" Zero was pondering X's strange statement as he was teleported back to base and reported what happened to Ciel and the others.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Don't be afraid to ask any questions or just comment on it. Every author loves reviews.


	17. Chapter 16: Planning

Well, here's another chapter for you guys to enjoy. It seems that I don't have any reviews yet :(

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Resistance Base**

"Zero you're back," Ciel looked over Zero's shoulder to see someone else, "X!?"

"Sorry if I'm a bother, but I need to help Zero tell you all about what's happened." Ciel recovered from her shock.

"Alright, you're always welcome here." After X and Zero finished explaining to Ciel, the Operators, and the Guardians, they all had their own replies.

"So this is what it has really come to…" Ciel continued, "Dr. Weil as the ruler of Neo Arcadia."

"I knew he was trouble from the beginning, but I didn't think that he would be able to trick his way into being leader." Harpuia is still taking everything in. "Now that he's leader, he'll be able to do almost anything he wants."

"Yeah, but what could Dr. Weil really be up to?" Leviathan is still shocked at how Weil put a trap on Copy X.

"Man, we had the chance to destroy him." Fefnir is very mad. "That guy stopped being human a long time ago."

"Well, it seems the best we can do for now is to find some additional information about Dr. Weil." The operators were scanning around when X chimed in.

"There's a sunken library that has some data file about Dr. Weil. Maybe you should send someone there to investigate."

"Alright, we'll keep on scanning for anything irregular and then think of the next appropriate action." As the operators finished talking, a black reploid walked into the room.

"Oh sorry about that, Forte," Ciel apologizes. "It's just that with Zero back, I kind of forgot about you." Zero noticed that X was staring intently at Forte.

"Hey, X, what's wrong?" Just then, he heard a slight chuckle coming from X's direction. Forte turned his attention to the cyber elf. 

"Wow, Forte, I didn't think you would actually join the Resistance after our little talk." All the others were confused at how the two knew each other.

"Be quiet, X." Forte remembers something he wanted to say. "Oh right, I saw Zero's fight on the monitor. Come to my room when you can, X, there's something I wanted to show you."

Forte left the room and the operators called to him. "Wait, don't you want to know the details that we just talked about?"

"Oh right, that." Forte just shrugged. "Can I get a copy in paper about the meeting."

Everyone looked as the black reploid went away and decided to continue talking. "Hey, what is he doing in his room anyways?" Zero was curious why he hasn't seen Forte outside lately.

"Well, the last time I went in, it looked like he was working on some experiment." Fefnir remembers the time he wanted to challenge Forte to battle. "I think it's a new weapon, I'm not sure since he didn't answer me when I asked."

"Well, I guess we should just go back and take a break for now. There isn't really anything that we can do." Zero went into his room, followed by X. The three Guardians went to their own rooms and Ciel continued working with the operators to plan their next action. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Zero's Room**

"Well, X, what do you think of Dr. Weil and Omega?" X paused for a moment. _I guess telling him a bit won't hurt him. I have to make sure I don't let anything about Omega slip, though. Zero might not be able to handle that truth yet._

"If we don't stop Dr. Weil soon, the Elf Wars might be re-enacted all over again." X sighed. "I don't want to see a repeat of that, Zero, you're lucky that you don't remember it."

"Yeah, I guess so." Zero looked on at the empty wasteland when he looked out his window.

"By the way, how're your memories going?" Zero thought about that for a moment.

"I know enough to be able to tell that you're my friend, but I can't remember anything from the Maverick Wars." Zero remembered his dream. "Oh right, I did have a dream about my past creator and Forte. I just recently learned about my creator and Forte told me all the details.

X didn't want to talk about Dr. Wily, so he quickly changed the subject to something he was interested in. "Oh yeah, Zero, what do you think about Ciel? It seems that she's paying more attention to you than the Guardians and Forte."

Zero remembered the time Fefnir walked in on them and turned red. He quickly changed the subject. "I guess she's just grateful that I helped. By the way, X, how exactly do you know Forte?"

"Long story short, I knew someone who knew him." Zero decided not to dig any further when he saw how long X paused.

"Alright, I'll go and check on Ciel, she doesn't seem to be sleeping very well lately. Bye, X." Zero headed outside and X had nothing to do. _Oh wait, Forte said he had something to show me. I guess I'll go now._

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Outside Leviathan's Room**

_Alright, so all I have to do is knock on the door and talk to her about it._ Harpuia raised his hand but was unable to put it on the door. _It took me a dream to realize that I care about Leviathan, but I have to figure out how she feels._

Harpuia sighed. _Knowing her, she'll just tease me or something._ Harpuia slowly put his hand against the door and waited for what seemed like an eternity.

"What is it, Harpy?" Leviathan opened the door and Harpuia almost had a heart attack. _She looks really beautiful up close like this. Alright, so all I have to do is tell her how I feel._ Harpuia started panicking. _What if she says no? That will make things so awkward between us. Alright, Harpuia, it's now or never. Be a man._

"Well, Leviathan, I just wanted to say that…" Harpuia mumbled something that not even Leviathan can hear with her enhanced reploid hearing. 

"What was that?" Harpuia looked on the ground and took a deep breath. 

"I said that…" Before he could finish his sentence, there was a loud bang and Fefnir came out of his room.

"Hey, have any of you guys seen my other buster?" Fefnir only wielded one buster in his hand. "I think I left it somewhere."

"It's in the Commander's Room." Leviathan pointed at the elevator and Fefnir ran there, leaving. "What was it that you were going to say?"

All of the confidence that Harpuia managed to gather disappeared. "What? Oh I forgot." Leviathan just shrugged and went back in her room as Harpuia sighed. _Note to self: Beat up Fefnir later._

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Ciel's Room**

"Hey, Alouette, have you seen Ciel anywhere?" Zero just looked in the Commander's Room and couldn't find her.

"Oh, sis went up to the roof to get some fresh air." Zero went up, leaving the small reploid there. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Zero went up to the roof and found who he was searching for. He saw Ciel looking towards the direction of Neo Arcadia.

"Anything wrong, Ciel?" Ciel didn't notice notice Zero and he sat down next to her and jumped up a bit from surprise.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking about how it seems that after fighting for so long, we still haven't accomplished what we wanted." 

"There will always be conflicts if someone is greedy for power. We just need to take Weil down and hope someone like that won't show up for a while." Zero looked at Ciel. "You look like you really need some sleep. Come on, I'll carry you up to your room."

Zero picked up Ciel bridal style and went down the elevators. Ciel blushed a bit and Zero just smiled.

"Zero…" Zero looked down at her and made an observation.

"You know, you look really cute when you're like that. Ciel just hid her face as Zero continued to carry her to her room. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Forte's Room**

"Wow, Forte, that's amazing." X looked at Forte's work in progress. "When do you think it'll be ready?"

"Within a few days, I just need to make some minor adjustments." Forte looked proudly at his work. Just then, X got curious.

"Hey, Forte, why did you decide to make it in the first place?" Forte was caught off guard and needed to think before he remembered it. 

"Well, there's some people here that I'd rather not see die. To do that, we need more power to be able to protect them." Forte noticed X looking at him curiously.

"Who is it? Is it someone you like?" Forte didn't know why X was so interested in his reasons.

"Well, the small reploid girl was the first in the Resistance to trust me. Beside, she was the one who raised the baby elves. I guess I owe her something." X laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You've changed Forte. I didn't think that being in the Resistance will have that effect on you." X smiled. "I guess Rockman was right about you after all." Forte is annoyed at the comment.

"Once I finish that thing, I'll make sure to make you eat those words." Jus then, the Operators made an announcement.

"Forte, Zero, and the three Guardians, report to the Commander's Room. We have located the location to begin our investigation and are prepared to send you off."

"Alright, I guess it's time." Forte went into the Commander's Room and X made an observation. _I didn't think that Forte would ever be able to get along with Zero, but then again, Zero sure has changed a lot since Wily built him._

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Commander's Room**

Alright, we've assigned four of you different missions." The operators showed a map with four blinking points. "Fefnir will go in the Sunken Library, and retrieve information. Leviathan will check the closed down Energy Factory that has been sending out energy signals. Harpuia will go help our investigation squad in the Snowy Plains, and Forte will go check for abnormalities in the Giant Elevator."

All the Guardians and Forte nodded as Zero waited. "What am I suppose to do?"

"We're checking some abnormalities right now, and we may need you soon to investigate something, also we need you here to defend the base if Weil tries to pull anything."

"Alright then, transfer us." Forte and the three Guardians got prepared and they were all transferred as everyone watched.

"The final battle is near…" X made the statement as they checked the monitor on the progress of the four reploids. 

-----------------------------------------------------------

Well, please R&R. I might have to start making those if I don't get x number of reviews, I won't update threats if I don't get any feedback soon.


	18. Chapter 17: Underwater Rumble

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Sunken Library**

Fefnir blasted a couple of pantheons and went into the archives of the library.

"Alright, I've arrived at the archives," Fefnir looked at the screen. "What exactly should I be looking for?" Fefnir spoke into his communicator.

"We need any information we can find on the Dark Elf, Omega, and Dr. Weil." The Operators paused for a second before they went on. "Look for a file on the Elf Wars as well if you can find it, it involved all three of them."

"Alright, got it," Fefnir typed in some keywords into the archives and found all four of those after a few minutes. _Let's see, it shows them in a specific door, better register that in my memory._

-----------------------------------------------------------

Fefnir went into the next room and saw a whole pile of doors, each with different colors. _That's why it showed those maps, good thing that I registered them._ Fefnir did a quick scan of the room and located where he was suppose to go. He got Dr. Weil's data, Omega's data, and the Dark Elf's data.

_Alright this is the last room, it should have the data on the Elf Wars._ Fefnir picked it up and sent it to the Resistance for a quick analysis.

"…end of the…Wars…Cyber-elves…used…from this…Elf Wars…the us…"Dark Elf", and copies…amplify the power…while…at will…the worst…in…the war…end…approximately 90...wiped…" The operators tried their best to figure it out, but to no avail.

"Fefnir, it seems that the data file on the Elf Wars is corrupted; some of the major data is missing. Teleport back for now and we'll try to fix it." Fefnir was prepared to transfer back when the signal got jammed. After that, a blue eel-like reploid appears.

"Who dares intrude here? Fighting Fefnir, it looks like I'll be the one to eliminate you. Heheh." The reploid introduces himself. "I am Volteel Biblio, of Weil's numbers. It seems like you stole data from Dr. Weil, I cannot let you pass."

Volteel raised his hand, and the room was flooded with water. Volteel disappears in one of the four holes as Fefnir fires after him.

"Come out and fight! Volteel," Volteel's head popped out of the hole at the top of the room. "I've got you know." Fefnir aimed his buster upwards, but he was standing at the bottom of the room and Volteel's tail appeared there and zapped him with a lightning ball.

_What? It seems that he can make his head and tail appear at two different places. I'll have to avoid his tail and aim for the head._ Volteel's head appeared at the left this time, and Fefnir was careful to avoid being near the holes.

He fired at Volteel, but he disappeared again and his tail appeared from the top, launching a lightning ball. Fefnir managed to avoid it for a while, and then it disappeared.

_He's too fast, change of plans. Let's see, his tail and head can't fit through the same hole, so this should work._ Fefnir waited for Volteel to appear. Volteel appears at the top and prepares to attack.

This time, instead of moving back and avoiding the holes, Fefnir moves towards Volteel and jumped towards the top, firing the buster and knocking him down.

"Well, looks like I underestimated you. Heheh. However, let's see you try to dodge this." Volteel grabbed Fefnir with his two tails and electrocuted him.

"AHHHH!" Fefnir grunted in pain and after a while, was released. Volteel turned almost transparent, and Fefnir tried to attack with his twin buster, but all of it seemed to go straight through him.

_It seems I can't hit him in this form._ Volteel's head appears at the top and Fefnir prepares to go after him like before, but Volteel's tail appeared right away from the left and fired the lightning ball at him.

_He's gotten faster, I don't have time to attack in a situation like this._ Volteel did two more rounds of attacks and one of them managed to hit Fefnir while Fefnir only had time to avoid them.

"It looks like you can't go on for very long, Guardian. Heheh. A few more attacks should finish you off." Volteel charged up his tails and prepared to attack Fefnir with it again.

_Now's my chance to attack, I can go through his two tails._ Fefnir dashed through with all his speed.

Volteel's tails manages to scratch him a bit, but it didn't do any serious damage. Fefnir grabs Volteel and tosses him in the air; he jumps up and grabs Volteel in the air, and slams him down.

"This should finish you off, DIE!" Fefnir jumps up again and fires a huge fire blast in Volteel's direction.

"Heheh, you haven't got me yet." Volteel turned transparent again and swam around the water, disappearing. Fefnir was still in the water, and Volteel's tail came out and grabbed onto him. Volteel reveals himself and Fefnir is stuck in his tail.

"Heheh, you have done well, but you'll never be able to defeat Lord Weil like that."

Volteel raised his hands. "NOW DIE!" Volteel slammed his hand on the ground, electrifying the floor, ceiling, and sides of the room. Fefnir is held down by the tail and hit full force from the attack.

_Uhh… my energy levels are rapidly draing, if I keep going on like this, then I'll be destroyed._ Volteel moved closer and raised his tail.

"I won't be defeated here!" Fefnir launched a weak fire blast, but it disappeared in the water before it made contact with Volteel.

"Heheh. It's already over; you can't even attack properly anymore." Volteel prepares to charge up his tails. _I guess there's still one thing I can try. It's do or die now._ Fefnir ran towards Volteel again, and prepared to grab him.

Volteel became transparent and easily dodged Fefnir's attack. _Alright, I've brought myself some time, now's my chance._ Fefnir sent a lot of energy into his arm and broke open the locked door.

"You're not going anywhere, Fefnir! Heheh!" Volteel followed Fefnir out of the room. _Perfect, now's my chance._ Fefnir charged up all his energy into one shot and aimed downwards, creating a hole in the ground that lead to the archives he was just in.

"What's this?" All the water formed into a small whirlpool above the hole, and soon was all drained out.

"During our fight, I noticed that all your attacks were dependant on the water." Fefnir looked at the stunned Volteel. "You require the water to use your invisible swim, and when you launch the lightning ball, it travels using the water. Not only that, but all you're attacks are amplified greatly by it."

"So what? I can still crush you!" Volteel used his tail as a lightning whip again, but Fefnir just raised his twin buster and fired a shot to knock it back. "Uhhh!"

"My buster shots were pretty much ineffective in the water, but now, you're fighting in my element." Fefnir raised his arms. "I, Fighting Fefnir, ex-leader of the Jin'en army, will finish you off here and now."

Fefnir is surrounded by a red aura. Volteel tries to launch a lightning attack, but was unable to scratch Fefnir. "HELL'S WRATH!" The walls seem to open up, and fire, magma spikes, and explosive shots appeared.

Volteel was hit by most of the attack and is at the point of destruction now.

"What's with you? You're opposing Lord Weil? Aren't you afraid of him … ARGGH!" Volteel still had some remaining words just before his destruction. "No matter, you may have destroyed me, but I'll assure you that you can't destroy Omega."

Volteel exploded and Fefnir prepared to leave with the data. "Operators, the data have been retrieved, preparing to transfer back and get the whole file analyzed."

Fefnir remembered Volteel's last words. "Hmmph, don't worry about that, Volteel, I'm pretty sure that I will not be the main person fighting Omega. You can rest assured that Zero and Forte will be able to beat him."

Fefnir teleported out of the room and went back to the base.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Resistance Base**

X looked at the monitor as one of the lights went off. "Looks like there's only three more areas left to investigate." X looked at the injured Fefnir as they rushed him to the repair bay.

"Are you ready to fight Omega, Zero?" X looked at his friend sitting there. "The time has almost come."

"I've been ready ever since I defeated Copy X." X looked back on the monitor as the remaining three reploids went on. _I hope they don't run into any trouble like Fefnir did, but then again, when has that ever been true?_

-----------------------------------------------------------

I still haven't got any reviews yet :(. If anyone is reading this, please leave a review so I can tell how much people are actually reading the story.


	19. Chapter 18: Leviathan and Foxtar Rematch

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Energy Facility**

"Alright, Operators, I've arrived, what's my mission?" Leviathan teleported in and spoke to the communicator.

"This is a Neo Arcadian energy factory that was shut down." The operators checked their data. "It got shut down at about the same time that Weil arrived. What could be so important that they had to shut down the plant in the middle of an energy crisis?"

"Got it, I'll go and look for anything suspicious." Leviathan moved pass as she swings her staff at a bunch of mechaniloid butterflies. 

Leviathan saw something interesting as she looked out the window. "There seems to be a small lake of some sort outside the energy factory, better keep that in mind." 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Deepest Part of the Factory**

"What the heck is this place?" Leviathan looked around and saw a bunch of tubes that seemed to be producing energy. "Operators, I'm sending the data over to you to go and check."

"Alright got it," the Operators paused for a bit as they scanned the information that Leviathan sent. "That's strange, the readings slightly resemble the Dark Elf, but not as strong."

"Alright, I've reached the end, prepare to transfer me out." Leviathan was prepared to leave when she heard a voice that she recognized. 

"Teeheehee… you weren't supposed to see this place, Fairy Leviathan." A familiar fox-like reploid appears. "This time, you won't leave here alive."

"It's you. What exactly is this place?" Leviathan looked at all the tubes and pods in the room.

"This is a Dark Elf reproduction factory; we've got copies of the Dark Elf, or you can call it Baby-elves sleeping here. Weil shut this place down so no one will get suspicious. Don't worry, I'll make sure that you don't leave this place alive!"

Cubit fired three shots upwards followed by three more. Leviathan managed to dodge the first round, but in doing so, trapped herself and was hit by the second round of attacks. _I barely have any space here to avoid her attacks!_

"It's already over. TAKE THIS!" Nine flame balls appear around Cubit and she fires it at Leviathan one at a time. _Well, since I can't dodge this attack, I'll have to deflect it._ Leviathan sung her staff around and managed to deflect all of it.

"It looks like you've improved since the last time we fought, but you're still not strong enough to take me on."

"We'll just see about that." Leviathan dashed towards Foxtar and prepared to attack, but Foxtar managed to avoid it with a somersault. Leviathan calculated where Foxtar would land and spun her staff around, sending an icy blast straight at her.

"You'll pay for that, Guardian, let's just see you try to dodge this!" The nine flames appeared around Foxtar once again, but this time she sent them out three at a time.

_I can't deflect or jumper over this one!_ The first two rows managed to hit Leviathan, but the third row missed. _It looks like she can't control the direction of the blasts as well. It seems to start off low and go high._

"Nice try, here's another round." Foxtar's nine flames appears around her again and Leviathan jumps up and bounces from the wall. This time, Leviathan was caught off guard when she realized Foxtar was sendin them one at a time.

The first shot hit, knocking her down, and she didn't have enough time to get up and was hit by all nine attacks. _I need to get some hits in and fast._

"Well, looks like you can't go on for much longer. It's over!" Foxtar raises her hand upwards and shot out three more fire balls upwards. _Wait, there's a slight blind spot in her attack._

Leviathan jumped up the wall and pushed herself off, dodging both rounds of the attack. _Wait, the flames are still on the ground, I need to stay in the air longer._

"Take this! ICE DRAGON!" Leviathan swings her staff around rapidly while still in the air and sent out an icy dragon towards Foxtar. Foxtar was hit full force from the attack and is kneeling on the ground. 

The flames from her attacks disappeared and Leviathan was able to land safely.

"Nice try, but I'm not down yet." Foxtar's body was engulfed with flames. "I'm sure you recognize this attack."

_I need to attack her before she separates._ Leviathan sung her staff around to send a ice blast at Foxtar, but it was melted from the flames.

Foxtar separated into five flames and suspended in mid-air for a while. _It looks there's a pattern to the attack, that looked just like what she did last time._

Leviathan managed to dodge the flames for a little while, but was hit three times at the end. Foxtar reformed to her original form and prepared to attack again.

_I can't keep fighting like this anymore, most of my attacks bare have any effects on her._ Foxtar did a somersault and Leviathan went close to where she was going to land.

Leviathan attacked Foxtar three times with her staff, jumped up and thrusts it down. Foxtar was still stunned and Leviathan spins the staff around, hitting Foxtar, and then twirls it around to send ice particles, pushing Foxtar against the wall.

"That was a nice attack, but I'm afraid it barely has any effect on me." Foxtar stood up and brushed the dust off her arms. "You'll never be able to defeat me like this."

"We'll just see about that." Leviathan holds her staff out and sent the tip at Foxtar, Foxtar easily manages to destroy it with a flame ball. Leviathan sends two more tips out and Foxtar just avoids them all. 

Foxtar sends out two more waves of flames, but Leviathan was too far from the walls to dodge them. _I need to get out of here now. Wait, there was a lake just outside the factory, I should be able to fight better there._

Leviathan spins her staff around. "ICE DRAGON!" Foxtar just sidestepped as the cold dragon crashed through the wall.

"You need to work on you're aiming a bit more, that barely even came close." Foxtar notices the staff coming in her direction. "What!?" 

Leviathan pushed Foxtar out the hole she just made and jumped down. To her luck, they both landed in water. _Alright, I'll be able to move a lot faster over here._

"You think a little water will be able put out my flames? This will barely weaken me." Foxtar created nine balls of flames and sent them three at a time towards Leviathan. Leviathan swims to the top and dodges all the attacks.

She goes down diagonally, sending out ice particles downwards in the process. It three of them manage to hit and weaken Foxtar.

"It's over now, Foxtar." Leviathan swims to the middle as Foxtar watches from the side. She took her hands off her staff and it started spinning rapidly on its own, creating a whirlpool.

Foxtar was sucked into the whirlpool and Leviathan swam around, creating ice particles. The staff also sent out tips into the whirlpool, and at the end Foxtar was barely standing.

"I still have enough energy for one more attack, don't underestimate me." Foxtar's body was engulfed in flames, but felt a course of electricity as Leviathan's staff went through her.

"How did you…?" Leviathan just smiled.

"Don't you think I would've learned some electric moves from hanging around Harpy that much?" Foxtar laughed.

"Once I'm destroyed, the Baby-elves will cease to exist. There will be no evidence and no one will know what happened. We didn't need them anyways; the Dark Elf was enough for Weil's plans.

I can see the future now, and I see you and the others cowering in fear. You'll be the one destroyed in the end once Weil creates his new future." Foxtar explodes as Leviathan teleports out. 

-----------------------------------------------------------


	20. Chapter 19: Battle in the Snow

Yay, Reviews ). I wasn't able to get the document manager working properly yesterday so I couldn't submit this. Well, here's chapter 19:

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Snowy Plains**

"Alright, I've arrived at the snowy plains, what are the details of my mission?" Harpuia looked around and groaned inwardly. _Oh great, snow, I won't be able to fly properly with the weather like this._

"Containers have fallen out of a space ship, possibly containing information about Weil and Omega. The scouting party that we sent out won't be able to break through the Neo Arcadian forces. We need you to reinforce them and retrieve the data."

"Alright, roger that," Harpuia turned off his communicator. He looked around and spotted a Resistance Soldier.

"Ah, Mr. Harpuia!" The Resistance Soldier went up to him to give more information. "The enemy is waiting to ambush us just up ahead, we can't break through. We need you to make an opening and we'll be right behind you."

Harpuia activated his beam sabers and went forward, destroying all the enemies with one swing. Harpuia saw a fat pantheon riding on a platform. He flew up and dashed down, destroying the fat pantheon and stealing the platform as he rides forward.

The Resistance soldier just watched with amazement. "Such skill! No wonder we weren't able to get anywhere near Neo Arcadia until Zero arrived."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Harpuia killed the last enemy and he got off his platform as eh saw the entrance. Harpuia walks in and finds a container. _Is that it?_ Just then, a huge green and blue reploid teleports into the room.

"Halt! That container was on Omega's ship, so you see it's ours. It seems like the mighty Guardians have stooped to thievery. I, King of the Snowy Plains, shall judge your actions."

The fat reploid raised his hands. "I, Glacier le Cactank of Weil's numbers, have found you guilty."

"If a fight is what you want, then I will gladly give it to you." Harpuia activated his two electric sabers and waited for Cactank to strike. Cactank jumped up and tries to crush Harpuia beneath him.

Harpuia dodges the attack, but Cactank sends one of his fists towards Harpuia. Harpuia is hit hard and hit the wall. _His hands hang on chains and can go long distances, I'll need to remember that._

"Criminals like you should not try to avoid judgment. Now die without a fuss!" Cactank throws out his fist again, but Harpuia takes flight. _I'm safe for now._ Harpuia felt something hard and cold hit him in the back, knocking him into Cactank's fist.

"What was that?" Harpuia looks up and finds icicles dangling above the ceiling. Cactank just laughed.

"It seems like you're not too fond of ice, those pieces of ice are made to reform and fall when you're under it. Let's see you fight here."

Cactank launches his fist at Harpuia again. Harpuia moves back and another shard of ice fell from the ceiling. Harpuia was prepared this time and he slices it in half with his saber.

"It seems like you've gotten use to your environment, Harpuia, now I won't need to go easy on you." Cactank launches his arm upwards and clings to the ceiling, he swings his other arm and sends ice shards in Harpuia's direction.

_There's too many of them, I won't be able to dodge them all._ Harpuia tightens his grip on the sabers and slashes at the incoming shards. He was able to destroy most of them and was hit three times.

Cactank jumps down, sending the shards on the ceiling crashing down at Harpuia. Harpuia avoids them by moving back and launches three sonic waves in Cactank's direction.

"You may be big, Cactank, but you sure are slow." Harpuia smiles. "It doesn't look like you're capable of dodging any of my attacks."

Harpuia launches another sonic wave, and Cactank counters by launching his fist forwards. It didn't manage to reach Harpuia, but it stopped Harpuia's attack completely.

"Don't underestimate me. What I lack in agility, I make up for in defense." Cactank retracted his hand back. "Now that I've seen you use that sonic wave, you won't be able to land any attacks on me."

_He knows my attacks now, looks like I'll have to catch him off guard._ Harpuia rushes forward.

"Looks like you still haven't learned your lesson yet." Cactank sends his arm forward again, but Harpuia leapt up. Harpuia activates his jet to move through as the shards of ice fell. Harpuia spins around with his saber and manages to cut all of it.

Cactank was still retracting his fist when Harpuia landed behind him and slashed him three times in the back.

"You have a huge time lag when you use that attack, you shouldn't throw it around so carelessly." Harpuia moved back as Cactank swings his arm around.

"Don't act like you've got this battle figured out, Guardian." Cactank laughed. "I still haven't used all my attacks yet. " Cactank grabs the ceiling again with one of his arms and Harpuia makes a run for it.

_Here's my chance, I need to get behind him._ Harpuia was almost there when an ice shard fell in front of him, stopping him. Cactank started swinging his arm and knocked him back while throwing out ice shards.

Four of them hit Harpuia before he was able to get back up and defend himself. One more shard went pass his defenses and Harpuia was hit again.

"I'm amazed that you can still fight, Harpuia, most people would be begging for mercy if they were in the same state you're in now." Harpuia tightens his grip and stands back up.

"Then most of the people you fight were probably cowards." Harpuia launches three sonic waves, but Cactank just moves his fist to block it. _I was relying on him to launch his fist to buy me more time, guess I'll need to do something else._

Harpuia launches sonic wave upwards, destroying the ice shard hanging there. _Alright, now's my chance._ Harpuia moves up and extends his hands out. He sends six small drills towards Cactank and dives downwards.

_He shouldn't be able to block attacks coming from two different directions. Cactank just raised his arms and swings it around in a circular pattern, destroying the drills and hitting Harpuia. Ice shards flew everywhere and hit Harpuia countless times. _

_"I have to say you were brave to make it this far, but you are guilty nonetheless and it is my duty to destroy you." Cactank launches his fist again at Harpuia, but Harpuia manages to stand up and sidestep to avoid the attack. Harpuia jumps up and prepares to get behind Cactank again. _

_This time, Cactank was prepared and he launches his other arm in the direction of Harpuia, knocking him straight into the ice shard in the ceiling. _

_"It looks like you can still stand, however this time you will stay down." Harpuia drops one of his sabers and starts gripping the remaining one with both hands. iI can barely see straight, I have to keep fighting._

Cactank jumps up and latches onto the ceiling once again, causing all the ice shards to fall. Harpuia uses the ice to his advantage and slides on his back to dodge the shards. He was right below Cactank and uses all his energy into one slash, sending a sonic wave towards Cactank.

Cactank fell down and grunted in pain. _Looks like I finally managed to damage him again, this battle isn't over yet._

Harpuia moves back and grabs onto his other saber with renewed strength. Cactank stands back up and raises his arm. "Impudent fool, you will pay for that. DIE!"

Cactank swings his arm around, sending out little pieces of ice shards everywhere. _Two can play at that game._ Harpuia hovers a bit and launches large sonic waves everywhere. The sonic waves destroyed the ice shards and kept on going.

Cactank manages to block most of the waves with his arm, but one of them managed to make contact while his arm was on the other side and he gets knocked down. _Looks like all the ice shards from the ceiling won't be reforming anytime soon. I'll finish this battle now._

Harpuia rises up and moves to the other side of the room, sending a very large wave downwards. He repeats this two more times and Cactank was hit by all three attacks. _He still isn't finished yet, one more attack should do it._ Harpuia positions himself just above Cactank and dives down.

Cactank launches his fist at Harpuia, trying to knock him down. However, Harpuia just spins and dodges the attack. Cactank threw his other arm towards Harpuia, but this time Harpuia met the attack straight on.

Harpuia blocks the fist with his two sabers and sends it crashing to the ground with a push. Now completely defenseless, Cactank could only watch as Harpuia advances.

Harpuia lands in front of Cactank and delivers three quick slashes. Harpuia moves back and crosses his blades. Lightning struck through the ceiling and Cactank was defeated.

"Not stopping at thievery, you also defy Lord Weil!? Lord Weil will issue judgement on you and the rest of the Resistance! Arrrgh!" Cactank explodes and the Resistance soldier from earlier enters.

"We've discovered the data inside the container and sent it to the Resistance. Thank you, Harpuia. You can go back to base while we search for more."

"Alright then," Harpuia turns on the communicator, "Operators, transfer me." Harpuia transfers out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------


	21. Chapter 20: Giant Elevator

Hey, sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday, I had to study for a science test. Anyways, here's the new chapter:

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Giant Elevator**

Forte arrives in the giant elevator and the operators have just reached him through the communicator.

"Forte, Neo Arcadia has just completed a giant elevator. It seems that they're using it to bring something deep from underground. We need you to find the purpose of the elevator."

"Alright, I'm on my way." Forte turns off his communicator and heads forward. Later, he found himself stuck on a gigantic elevator. Two platforms appear and mechaniloids starts to drop rapidly from both directions.

Forte transforms his hands into busters and aims them in both directions, destroying the mechaniloids. _Looks like they're still dropping down, guess I'll be spending a bit more time here._

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**20 Minutes Later**

Forte fires his buster at the last shielded mechaniloid, ripping through the shield and destroying it completely, the elevator screeches to a halt.

"Well, I've stopped the elevator, do you have all the information you need yet?" Forte turns on his communicator and speaks.

"No, it seems that we can't determine anything yet. Continue your investigation a bit longer." Forte turns and sees a door. 

"Alright, I found another room. I'm going in." Forte turns off his communicator and goes in the room.

Forte enters the room and looks around. _That's strange, there doesn't seem to be anyone around here._ Just as he said that, a huge blue dog-like reploid appears and lands on the ground, almost causing Forte to lose his balance. The blue reploid looked like he had three heads, his two shoulder pads looks like a smaller version of his head.

"Grrrr… so you're one of the reploids causing Weil trouble? You're so tiny, I almost stepped on yah! I Tretista Kelverian, of Weil's numbers, will be the one to crush you. You're so tiny. I'll snap you with one chomp! Grrr!" Forte got out his buster and launched a blast at Kelverian's body.

"Didn't even hurt," Kelverian appears to be undamaged at all. _He's too heavily armored, looks like I'll have to hit him in his weak point._ Kelverian jumps up and grabs a pipe, he tosses it in the direction of Forte.

_I don't have enough space to dodge it, I'll have to hit it back._ Forte transformed his arms into sabers and deflected it. Kelverian was hit in the head and was slightly stunned by the attack. _I see, so his head is his weak point._

"Grrrr… you'll pay for that." Kelverian jumps up again, and this time throws a crate down. Forte jumps out of the way and lands between Kelverian and the crate now on the ground.

Kelverian leans forward and prepares to charge at the crate. _I can't avoid this attack!_ Forte was sent flying back against the wall and Kelverian laughs.

"It looks like I'lll crush yah now." Kelverian jumps up and prepares to land on Forte. _I only have one shot at this._ Forte aims his buster and fires, hitting Kelverian's head and knocking him back. 

"Grrr… that does it, sic him!" Kelverian's two shoulder pads came out, transforming into two hounds. The two hands attacks Forte and he was caught by surprise. _I didn't know that he could do that, I need to be more careful._

Forte stands up from the attack and aims a charged shot at Kelverian's head; Kelverian just raises his arm up and blocks it. Kelverian turns and starts to shoot energy balls out of all three of his heads. It hits the ground and starts rolling in every direction.

"GOSPEL!" Forte transforms and stays in the air and avoids all the attacks. Forte transforms his arms into sabers and slashes Kelverian's head between the blasts.

"Grrr… You're nothing more than an annoying fly. You're attacks won't work for long." Forte lands on the ground as Kelverian throws another crate from the air. This time, Forte fires upwards and destroys the crate; Kelverian follows up with a ram. Forte manages to move backwards to dodge it and launches a fully charged blast in Kelverian's face.

Kelverian stands still for a while and detaches his two hounds from his shoulders. Forte jumps high into the air and activates his jets, jumping behind Kelverian. _It seems that he's immobile when he uses that attack._ Forte transforms his arms into swords and uses a uppercut and spins in the air, damaging Kelverian.

_Now that I know his weakness, I'll be able to defeat him._ Forte transforms his arm into a buster and prepares to attack. _What!?_ One of the hounds leapt onto him and the other hound followed, damaging Forte's wings, they then returned to Kelverian.

_They can reach me here? That means I won't be able to attack him if he uses that attack or else I'll get hit._ Kelverian turns and starts launching energy balls on the ground again. Forte tries to take flight but his jets weren't working properly. _That last attack damaged my wings too much, guess I'll just have to try to avoid it for now._

Forte gets hit three times in the beginning, but got the pattern and was able to dodge the rest of the blasts. After Kelverian was finished, he briefly turned around.

Forte saw his chance and quickly dashed there, slashing at Kelverian's head. Kelverian flinched and became angry.

"Grrr… Most people would be crushed by now, just DIE!" A purple blade appears on Kelverian's fist and he thrusts it in Forte's direction. Forte transforms his arm into blades and tries to push it back, but failed and was stabbed in the chest.

_I can't go on like this much longer._ Forte takes a look at Kelverian. _What a monster, I've never fought someone with so much endurance._ Kelverian started advancing on Forte again. 

"TAKE THIS!" Forte fired a stream of plasma into Kelverian's eyes. 

"ARRGGH! I can't see… stop hiding and come out so I can crush you." Forte changed his arm into a buster and started shooting at Kelverian's head. He got three shots in before Kelverian started to move and attack everything in his way.

Kelverian jumped up and got a huge pipe, throwing it in Forte's direction. _It's too big, I can't dodge this._ Forte fires three blasts at the pipe, and sends it flying back with an uppercut from his saber. It hit Kelverian on the hound's head attached to his shoulder, but still seemed to hurt him.

Kelverian wiped his eyes for a bit and paused. "Looks like I can see again, I'll make you pay for what you did back there." Kelverian detaches his hounds again and sends them at Forte.

_My last attack damaged him when it hit that hound on his arm, I wonder…_ One of the hounds came flying at Forte, he dodged and put his back to the floor. During that movement, he also launched a fully charged shot at the hound's head.

The two hounds and Kelverian both flinched, and they returned to him. _He seems to share damage with those two hounds. That must be why his endurance is so high. Now I know he has three weak points._

"Grrr… Enough playing around, I'll crush you right now." Kelverian threw another crate, which Forte intercepted with an upward saber attack. 

Kelverian got his purple beam saber out again and charged at Forte. Kelverian charges at Forte, but before he could react, a blade pierced him through his chest.

"You may be big, but that also means that you're slow. It was a mistake to try and meet your attacks head on." Forte raised his saber up, slashing Kelverian's head.

"Grrr… My whole body hurts. Why can't I crush you?" Forte transforms both his arms into a wolf's head.

"GOSPEL BLAST!" Kelverian met the full force of the attack head on and was destroyed. Just then, his communicator beeped.

"Forte, we have finished gathering data in that area; prepare to return back to base."

"Alright, transfer me." Forte disappeared in a bright light, leaving the Giant Elevator. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Resistance Base**

Forte transfers in to find the three Guardians and Zero waiting there. Ciel and the operators started talking about what they found out.

"From the information we have gathered, we are still unable to find the location of Dr. Weil, but we have figured out what he may be attempting to do." Ciel paused for a moment. "Before we begin, I'll show you the file Fefnir found on the Elf Wars:

Near the end of the Maverick Wars, many Cyber-elves were used... The period from this time until the end of the fighting is referred to as the Elf Wars, as a result.

In particular, the use of the gigantic elf known as the "Dark Elf," and copies of this elf, known as "Baby Elves," to amplify the power of the Reploids... while controlling said Reploids at will... made this the worst war in recorded history...

While use of the Dark Elf brought the war to an end in four years... Approximately 90 of all Reploids, and 60 of all humans were wiped out."

Ciel waited a moment waited for all that information to sink in before she continued. "It seems that Dr. Weil is planning to use the Baby Elves to control reploids once again."

"Hehehe… Excellent work, Dr. Ciel, but I'm afraid it is already too late." The operators seemed to sound different, almost as if possessed. 

"Weil!" Zero and the others prepared to attack but Ciel stopped them.

"This time, Omega is absolutely perfect. I no longer need the Baby Elves to control reploids any more. Time to start, Omega, and make those pitiful humans pay for banishing me."

A bunch of controlled Resistance soldiers appear from the doorway and prepares to attack Ciel and the others.

"This isn't good, if we attack, then we'll only be attacking our own allies." Harpuia observed as they've been cornered."

"Stop now!" A light flashed from the cyber-elf form of X and the soldiers drop to the ground. "I've been able to undo the power of the Dark Elf, but I can only protect this base."

"X, have you found out where Weil is?" Zero was eager to stop the madman once and for all.

"He's in Neo Arcadia's underground power system, Sub Arcadia. Omega is there as well, transmitting the power of the Dark Elf." Zero turns to the operators.

"Transfer me there." Ciel tries to get Zero to reconsider.

"Maybe it would be a better idea to wait for the others to recover and all of you can go together." However, her efforts were in vain. 

"There's no time for that, we have to stop Weil before he does anymore damage." Ciel was still worried, but can see that his mind is made up.

"Alright then, transfer him." The operators punched in the co-ordinates and Zero disappeared. "Be careful, Zero, come back safely." 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

If you're wondering whether Zero will take Omega by himself or not, the answer is no. He's going to fight one more boss and return to base, and everyone will rush Omega. If you've played MMZ3, then you should know who Zero fights next.


	22. Chapter 21: Fallen Enemy

Alright, in this chapter, I put in a bit of CielxZero Romance.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Sub Arcadia**

_Damn it, there's too many of them._ Zero's saber ran through another pantheon but two more took it's place. _At this rate, I'll never be able to get out of here. There has to be a faster way._

Zero destroyed the two pantheons with a charged buster shot, but a tripod enemy sneaked up on him from behind and attacked. Five more pantheons approached and started attacking Zero.

_What's that strange door?_ The pantheons launched another volley of attacks that Zero jumped through. _I think it's one of those portals to Cyberspace that Omega's presence created. Well, I guess I don't have much of a choice._

Zero went through the door and escapes the mechaniloids. Zero destroys the mechaniloid that he found once he enters Cyberspace and moves on. _Other than the strange colors here, I almost wouldn't be able to tell the difference between here and Sub Arcadia._

Zero rides a moving platform through an area he's already visited and notices something. _Strange, I could've sworn that door wasn't there before, I should go and investigate._ Zero walks into the door and finds a teleporter, he goes in and investigates.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_There's nothing here, guess I should just go and head back._ Zero turned and a kunai struck him in the back. He turned to see a familiar black and white reploid.

"Phantom!!?"

"Well, Zero, I never thought I'd see you again in this world. Thanks to Omega, the portal to Cyberspace has been opened."

"I already defeated you. How are you here?"

"This is a shadow of the real world, where reploids and Cyber-elves live. After you defeated me, I became a soul in this world, drifting in Cyberspace, this place, where all data flows to in the end. Here, I have learned the truth, about you, Omega, and the Dark Elf."

"What's your point, Phantom?"

"You don't have what it takes to be a hero. You fight blindly without knowing the truth. Once you fight Omega, your resolve will fail in the end. I can't stand to look at you; it is time for your death, at my hands."

Phantom threw a shuriken at Zero, which he managed to jump over. Phantom quickly followed up by dashing and slashing Zero as he lands. _He's a lot faster than before._

Zero fired a charged Z-Buster shot, but Phantom disappears before it makes contact. _What? Where is he?_ Phantom appears above Zero and throws a bunch of kunai, hitting Zero as he tries to run.

"You disgust me; I don't remember how I ever managed to lose to a false hero like you." Phantom moves forward, katana in hand. He was about to strike when Zero grabs his arm, interrupting his attack.

"If you don't remember, then allow me to refresh your memories." Zero swings his Z-Saber in an arc, hitting Phantom who was immobilized by Zero's grip. "I've beat you before and I'll do it again."

"We'll see if you have what it takes to back up those words." Phantom escapes Zero's grip and jumps into the air, launching what seems to be a large shuriken in Zero's direction.

_That shouldn't be too hard to dodge._ Zero dashed to beneath the shuriken, but felt something stab him in the back. He turns and sees kunai flying out from the metal clump.

_Damn it, that wasn't a shuriken at all, it was just a bunch of kunai bunched together._ Zero was hit by another kunai as he attempts to dodge. Phantom jumps down and Zero does an upward saber attack, only to have Phantom disappear again.

_Why can't I hit him?_ Phantom appears floating in mid air and he puts his two hands together, creating four clones of himself. _Which one is real?_

The now frustrated Zero hits one of the five Phantoms. It later turns out to be an illusion; a pantheon comes out and explodes, damaging Zero. Phantom throws another dispersive shuriken, having it scatter and attacking Zero.

"So, this is the legendary reploid hero at his best, pathetic." Zero stands up again. "I'll have to admit you have a lot of perseverance, but it takes more than that to defeat me."

"What!?" Zero launches a blast from his Z-Buster, catching Phantom off guard. He then follows up with his Z-Saber combo, but was stopped on the final slash by Phantom's katana.

"Don't count me out yet, Phantom, I'm just getting started."

Phantom jumps out of the way and throws a giant shuriken at Zero. Zero manages to dash under, and Phantom jumps up and lands on the shuriken.

Phantom's shuriken started going left and right, heading upwards as he throws kunai at Zero. All the attacks were dodged, and at the end, Phantom jumps down and does a downward stab in Zero's direction.

Zero counters by using an uppercut with his saber, and manages to land a hit on Phantom.

"Looks like you still have some fight left in you." _I'm getting use to his attacks, I should be able to keep up with his movements now._

Phantom dashes at Zero with his katana in hand, Zero counters by firing a Z-Buster. Phantom disappears and creates four more clones. Zero waited for a while to observe the pattern.

_One of them seems to be more solid than the other ones, that should be it._ Zero let out a charged Z-Saber attack and found that he attacked the real Phantom.

Phantom quickly retaliated by throwing another dispersive shuriken, hitting Zero. Phantom then went down, slashing Zero with his katana.

Before Phantom retreats, Zero took the chance to slice him with his Z-Saber, followed by a charged shot from his Z-Buster.

"This battle is almost over," Phantom got out his katana. "This final strike will determine the outcome."

"I'm ready when you are." Zero got out his Z-Saber and prepared for Phantom's attack. The two of them charged at each other.

Phantom swings his katana in a full arc, touching Zero's shoulder and preparing to go in deeper. Zero let out a fully charged Recoil Rod on the ground, taking to the air and getting behind Phantom.

Zero let loose a downward stab, hitting Phantom, and then unleashes an uppercut.

Phantom is now on the ground gasping. "You truly did have the soul of a hero. Go… cross blades with Omega and show me the power that defeated Master X. Show me what that body can do. Will you flinch once you discover the truth? Do you have what it takes… to be a hero? Only you can decide that.

Phantom disappears in a puff of smoke, leaving Zero to think about what he just said. "What exactly did he mean by that body?"

Zero saw the teleporter reappear and left the area to continue the hunt for Omega and Dr. Weil again.

Zero exited Cyberspace and found the door. He opened it to find Dr. Weil over there.

"My, my, how gallant you are, Zero, to come here by yourself. However, I've already finished my business here. All the reploids are under my control now; you do realize that I can wipe out all humans right now if I wanted to, don't you?"

"Weil!" Zero slashed with his Z-Saber, but Weil already teleported out. "Operators, prepare to transfer me back. Weil is gone now."

"Alright, preparing for transfer," Zero teleported out in a flash.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Resistance Base**

Zero entered the room to find Forte and the Guardians fully repaired from their fight. Forte slightly raised his eyebrows at Zero's injuries.

"What took yah?"

"Let's just say I had a visit from an old friend." Ciel looked worriedly at Zero's injuries.

"You should go and get your repairs checked for now. X has gone out to find information on where Weil might be right now." Zero walks out of the command room as the other reploids waited.

_Those wounds look like the handiwork of Phantom, I guess it could just be a coincidence._ Harpuia pondered and headed back to his room. Later, the other reploids each went to their respective rooms.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Zero's Room**

Zero looks at his ceiling as he thinks back to what Phantom says. _"Show me what that body can do" what exactly did mean by that? When he called me a false hero, there seems to be some emphasis on the word false._

Zero sighs, _There's something strange going on, Omega must be more than meets the eyes after what Phantom said._

Zero was lost in his thought and didn't notice a certain person entering his room. Ciel put her hands on Zero's shoulder and Zero realizes she was there.

"Zero, what exactly happened back there?" Ciel looks at Zero with her blue eyes and he didn't see any reason to not tell her.

"I went to Cyberspace and had a fight with Phantom. I'm just thinking over some of the things he said." Zero looked at Ciel to see her reaction.

"I'm sure whatever Phantom says doesn't matter. If it really troubles you, I'm sure the meaning will come sooner or later. Besides, you should know that you're not alone, you have everyone at the Resistance to support you, and you have me."

Zero looked at Ciel for a moment and found a small lump in his throat as he tries to say something. "Ciel… I…" He didn't know when he realized it, but he was in love with Ciel. He struggled for a moment, "loveyou."

"What was that?" Ciel didn't seem to have heard him and Zero takes a deep breath and prepares to speak again.

"I said," Zero pauses to a moment. "I love you."

Ciel just stares at Zero for a moment as Zero turns his face to the wall. _Why did I have to say that? She probably thinks that I'm really weird now or something. Well, it did seem like the best moment to tell her._

Zero felt Ciel's hands on his head and she turned it. Ciel brought her lips closer to Zero's and kissed him.

Zero was slightly shocked that his affections were returned, and inside, he was having a party. Ciel broke the kiss.

"I love you too, Zero." Ciel looks at Zero. "Be careful, okay?" Zero just smiles and the two of them just sat there.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Harpuia's Room**

"Ha, it looks like I win the bet, Fefnir, Zero was the one who made the first move." Fefnir grumbled and gave Leviathan a hundred E-Crystals.

"Why do you guys have to do this in my room?" Harpuia watched the two Guardians looking at the peek hole they made.

"You're the one who lives next to Zero, besides, it's not like we could go to Forte's room and drill a hole in his wall." Fefnir continues to look at the scene.

"Well, I think that's about as far as they go for today." Harpuia rose an eyebrow at Leviathan's statement.

"What exactly were you expecting?"

"That they would cuddle or something," Leviathan takes a look at the wall. "Oh wait they are."

Fefnir sighs as they cuddle. "Well, guess I owe you a hundred E-Crystals as well, Harpuia."

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Forte's Room**

Forte and X observe a video of Zero's room. Forte recently put one there when X convinced him that he might learn some of Zero's training secrets.

"Why exactly are you here, X?" Forte looks at X as they watch Zero and Ciel together.

"I want to see how the relationship goes. Is it a crime to take an interest in your friend's love life?" X turns his attention to Forte. "Besides, what are you doing watching them."

"I'm simply observing how love works; it might be useful information sometimes. Besides, I'm interested in my little brother's relationships."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Please review and tell me how you found the fic. )


	23. Chapter 22: Striking Omega

Well, I don't have a lot of reviews, but I'll keep updating since people have favorited this story and put me on their alert list. Besides, I hate unfinished fanfics:

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Resistance Base**

"We have finished analyzing the data that X gathered, everyone please report to the commander's office." Ciel and Zero left the room as the Guardians and Forte left as well.

"The coordinates lead to an abandoned research lab, next to where Ciel first found you." The operators pointed to the point in a blinking screen.

"According to our records, this was where Weil conducted his research in the past. Omega and Weil are currently there right now." The operators eyed the five reploids.

"Wait!" Alouette came in the room with Prea and Crea. "Take these two with you. I'm sure you'll need their help." She gave the two baby-elves to Zero and Forte and the Operators continued.

"Are you ready?" All five of them nodded and stepped up to the transporter and all five of them disappeared.

"Zero, please come back." Ciel looked as the five of them went to what could possibly be the most dangerous battle yet. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Abandoned Lab**

"Well, it looks like we all got here in one piece." Harpuia looked around the research lab. "Omega and Weil should be close by."

"Kekeke, you five won't be going anywhere." A light filled in the room as the eight reploids who were previously defeated entered the room. 

"Grrr… Weil has revived us to guard Omega."

"However, consider yourselves lucky, we will only fight you four at a time since there isn't enough space here." Volteel, Foxtar, Trestita, and Cactank teleported out as the other four remained.

"Go, Zero. Leave this one to us." Leviathan got out her staff and signaled to Zero.

"Alright, be careful, you guys." Zero ran for the door, and Deathtankz launched a claw at him. It was intercepted by Harpuia's blades. 

"Your fight is with us." Harpuia and the others got their weapons ready as they prepared for battle. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Zero enters the final door in the building and sees Omega and a giant computer.

"Ah, Zero, are you having fun playing the hero?" Dr. Weil's face appears on the giant computer and starts speaking.

"I have no time for your games, Weil. Let's finish this once and for all." Dr. Weil just continues to laugh.

"A reploid like you would never understand. The joy of ruling everything… only a human could possibly understand."

"A human?"

"That's right; I'm a bona fide human. The creator of reploids… A human being!" Weil continues his speech. "The desire for power and the joy of making everything yours. Only a human brain can understand the ultimate joy."

"A decent human wouldn't understand it either. You're just another enemy to me, and I'll destroy you like any other enemy." 

"Excellent speech Zero, you must be proud. Now, Omega, crush him." Dr. Weil cut off the transmission and Omega destroyed the sheath to his sword. 

Omega raised his arm up in the air, aiming down on Zero. He slammed it down once, missing, as Zero moves forward. Zero jumps up and does a 360 degree spin, damaging Omega multiple times.

As Zero lands, he gets hit by the Omega's sword. _I'm barely hurting him. Why won't he go down?_ Zero sees the sword going downwards and dashes away. He takes out his Z-Buster and prepares to attack.

However, the third sword slash was a lot more powerful than the first two, sending rocks to fly out, hitting Zero. Omega's hand went back to him and he seems undamaged.

_I'll need more power to defeat him, I didn't think I'd have to use the baby-elf so soon._ "CREA!"

Zero's armor transforms into a black color as he moved forwards. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

"Rain of Chaos!" Forte fires a huge energy ball in the air, having it separate and hitting Kelverian countless times on his head. He was quickly defeated by the now golden Forte as the three Guardians continued to fight.

"I'll go ahead and go after Omega, you guys can come when you're finished here."

"Alright, just give us a few minutes." Harpuia sent a sonic wave at Cactank, knocking him down. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

_I still don't have enough power to take him down._ Zero fired another blast at Omega, and was returned by another swipe of Omega's sword.

_Why won't he go down? I need to find a better opportunity for attacking._ Omega brought down his sword the final time, sending rocks flying.

_Now's my chance._ Zero jumps and attacks with a charged saber, followed by an uppercut slash. While still suspended in the air, he does a downward stab.

_This should take care of him for a while._

"Grawwr!" Omega sends three very fast energy balls, almost covering the enter room. Zero was hit and knocked down. _This guy just doesn't know when to give up, I can't keep this up forever._

Omega launches his claws out to grab Zero. Zero uses both his arms to intercept one and grabs it. However, Omega's other claw attacks from above and hits Zero, making him loose his grip.

The freed claw launches another energy ring at Zero, knocking him against the wall. The claws launched two more volleys of attacks that Zero manages to avoid.

_I need to attack now, while the claws are retreating._ Zero launched a charged shot from his Z-Buster and then followed it with a stab from his Z-Saber. Omega's head started glowing like it does when it launches the energy ball attack and Zero retreats to the middle of the room.

The first energy ball landed on the farther side, and Zero dashed there to avoid getting hit by the other two. After that he launches another charged shot at Omega's chest.

_I should be able to take him down if I keep this up. Although I'm not sure how long it'll take to defeat Omega._

Just then, Omega broke out a new attack. His two shoulder pads turned into machine guns and so did his claws. He sent his claws out behind Zero and above him, then started attacking.

_Damn it, there's way too many._ Zero jumped up but was hit. His leg took major damage and he wasn't able to move as quickly now. 

Omega drew his sword and went at Zero. It missed the first two times, but Zero wasn't able to avoid it the third time. _A few more attacks and I'll be done for!_ Zero stood up again.

"I won't die here!" Zero launched a huge blast from his Z-Buster, greatly damaging Omega. _What!? He's still not destroyed? I put all I got into that blast._

Omega then launched the three energy balls, one of them hitting Zero. Dr. Weil's face reappeared on the screen.

"Well, Zero, looks like you'll be destroyed right now. You had your fun playing the hero, and now it's time for you to go. This actually isn't that bad, as you won't have to learn the awful truth. Now, Omega, destroy him!"

"Grawwr!" 

_Will it really end like this? Everything we've fought for, destroyed by this man._ Zero thought of everyone who helped him. _Ciel…_

"Oh, it looks like you can still stand. Your powers are pretty impressive, but still not strong enough./i

Omega transformed his claws and shoulders into machineguns, all aimed at Zero.

"It won't end like this. I won't let it end like this!" Zero stands up fully and braces himself for the attack.

"Get him!" The guns fired at Zero, but at that exact moment, he took out his shield boomerang.

The shots were deflected bit by bit and went back into Omega. However, Zero is being pushed back and struggling to keep the shield in one piece. _I just need to hold out a bit longer._

On the last shot, the shield boomerang completely shattered, pushing Zero back, but Omega also took a fair bit of damage from all the deflected shots.

_All I need is one more attack._ Zero tried to get up but couldn't. _My legs, won't move._ Omega started drawing his sword.

_I guess this time it really is the end._ Zero watched as Omega's sword came down. _I'm sorry, Ciel, everyone. I guess Phantom was right about me not having what it takes._

Omega's blade went down and Zero was engulfed in darkness. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

"Zeeeeeeeeerrooo." Zero opens his eyes to see himself in darkness.

"Where am I? How did I get here?"

"IIII brought you here." A dark round figure appeared in the darkness. 

"Dark Elf!?" Zero slowly recognized the figure as he started regaining consciousness.

"You don't have much time, you have to stop Omega." The Dark Elf went above Zero and started healing him. "Please, Zero, defeat Omega and rid Dr. Weil's curse.

"I will, I promise." Zero was fully healed and he prepared to go. "Who are you?"

"I'm just a friend of yours from the past." Zero was engulfed in a light and went back to fight Omega. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

"Hehehe, looks like the hero has finally been brought down. What!?" A dark vortex appears in the room as a charged buster shot hit Omega. 

"Don't count me out yet, Dr. Weil. I can still fight." Zero drew his Z-Saber and prepared to attack.

"I don't know how you got back, but this time, you'll die and stay dead. Omega, finish him."

"Grrawwrr!" Omega shot out his claws at Zero. It was easily avoided now that Zero was fully healed. He jumps over the incoming claw and slashes at Omega with a fully charged saber.

"FINAL SLASH!" The four clones appeared and attacked Omega. At the end, Zero finishes Omega off with his Z-Buster.

Omega's claws dropped to the floor, but Weil kept on chuckling.

"Nice work, Zero, but Omega's true power is much greater than you've been lead to expect. Get him! Release the power of the Dark Elf." 

Omega slammed the ground, causing it to collapse. Zero manages to jump out of the way, but a very large reploid appeared. It looked like it had three heads, a black one in the middle and a red and blue one beside it.

_I won't be able to use my Z-Saber on somebody that size. This isn't good._ Omega fired three pellets at Zero. _There isn't enough room to dodge this!_

A huge purple blast appeared and cancelled out the pellets, protecting Zero.

"What?" Zero looked up to see a golden winged reploid.

"Leave this one to me, Zero. You can go ahead and take a break from your battle. I'll be more suited for this type of combat" Forte landed on the ground and prepared to battle the gigantic reploid. 

-----------------------------------------------------------

Please leave a comment on the story. I can tell people are reading by looking at the number of hits on the page.


	24. Chapter 23: Giant Omega

Well, here's another chapter for you guys to enjoy:

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Abandoned Lab**

"Hehehe, it looks like you will be the one fightning Omega." Dr. Weil's voice was heard. "No matter, I'll just destroy the two of you at once."

"We'll see who gets destroyed in the end." Forte got out his buster and fires it at the screen, destroying the image of Dr. Weil's face. 

"Stay back, Zero, this ones mine." Zero dashed away from the battle and watched as Forte prepares to fight the colossal reploid.

Omega made the first move by launching three huge energy pellets straight at Forte. Forte takes flight and counters by launching a charged blast.

_That shot didn't damage him. Looks like I need to search for a weak point._ Forte started shooting in every direction, hitting Omega several times. _Why can't I hurt him?_

Forte landed and Omega prepared another attack. The red head started glowing and a laser was fired at the middle of the field. Forte managed to dodge the attack but two more lasers were fired by the other heads at the farther and closer end of the field, damaging Forte.

_Damn, I still haven't got in a single hit yet._ Forte inspected Omega a bit closer. _Wait, what's that purple gem on his black head? I guess it's worth a try._ Forte fires a charged energy pellet at the crystal.

_It worked! It didn't damage him too much, but now I know where to aim._ Omega launched three energy pellets while Forte was in his thoughts, hitting him.

"That's it! DIE!" Forte started shooting rapidly at Omega's head, and was met with three more energy pellets.

"Forte! You need to be more careful." Zero was yelling from the sidelines and Forte stood up.

"I know that! Be quiet." Omega's head glowed and fired one laser. Forte took flight into the air and launched three blasts at Omega's head, avoiding the two blasts.

Forte went down into the air and prepared for the next attack. Omega fired three rapid energy pellets, which Forte avoided by taking flight. 

Omega brought his blue buster up and fired a laser. Forte managed to duck down in time. _That was close. Wait, the laser is still there._ Omega brought the white beam down, hitting Forte on the wings.

_UGH! My wings are too damaged for me to take flight, this is bad._ Omega fires three quick plasma beams from his black head. It goes above Forte and does a 90 degree turn downwards.

It manages to hit Forte. During the time he's down, Omega used his blue buster to quickly launch three more energy pellets.

Forte gets up and jumps into the air to fire a blast at Omega. This time, Omega's eyes start rapidly glowing as he launches the three laser beams again, hitting Forte down.

_Damn it! I can't win like this._

"Forte! Hang on. I'm coming to help you." Zero prepared to go and help Forte, but was stopped by a blast from Forte where eh was about to step.

"Don't! This fight is mine." Forte stood up from the attack. "I'll prove to everyone, that I am the strongest. I'll show both you and X!" Omega launches three more shots.

Forte meets the attack head on. "GOSPEL BLAST!" The purple beam manages to cancel out the blasts from Omega's cannon. Forte raised his hands higher.

"GOSPEL BLAST!" It manages to hit Omega square in the head. This time, Omega slightly moves, but regains his balance.

_I can't just keep firing like this, I'm running low on energy._ Omega's head starts to glow a red color and a large circular sphere went in Forte's direction.

Forte dashes to the other side, but was intercepted by the sphere. It imprisons him and brings him to Omega. Omega started to drain Forte's energy a bit at a time.

_I need to get out of here now!_ Forte got his two sabers out and spins it around, causing a miniature hurricane. It damages Omega a bit and frees him from the sphere.

_He's recovered from my last attack, this is going be a lot tougher than I thought._ Forte jumps in the air to prepare for an attack. _What!?_

Omega brought his cannon out and hit Forte three times, knocking him down. _I won't lose here. I'll prove that I'm stronger than Zero and X. I'll show them what true power really is!_

Forte got back up and aimed his buster at Omega's head. "GOSPEL BLAST!" The blast connected and sent Omega lurching backwards a bit.

Forte transforms his two arms into blades and does an upward cut and a lower one up close. Omega launches his three homing plasma pellets at Forte.

_Just come and get me!_ Forte stayed close to Omega, and watched as the blast came closer to him. Just as it was about to make contact, he jumped, hoping it would backfire on Omega.

_What? I thought for sure it would work._ Forte looked as the plasma pellets fell down. _Wait, it looks like it can't move upwards, this'll help me dodge it easier._

Omega launches another trapping sphere at Forte. This time, Forte was farther from Omega so it takes a while for it to get to Omega. Forte manages to struggle out just before it reached him and slashed Omega. 

_He's almost down, this shouldn't take too long from now._ "GOSPEL BLAST!" Forte launches another blast at Omega, but he was still standing.

_What!? He's still standing!?_ Omega launches three more energy pellets, and since Forte was so close, he had no chance to dodge.

While Forte was in the air, Omega launches his three laser beams again, this time all three of them hit.

_I let my guard down! This isn't good._ Omega launches another homing attack. Forte goes close to Omega and waits for the blast to touch the ground. It went really close and he jumped.

The blast went off the edge and he prepares to attack Omega. Omega launches his trap sphere again at Forte, interrupting his attack. It took a while for Forte to struggle out, losing a lot of energy, while Omega is refreshed.

_I can't keep up. This needs to end now!_ Forte raised his buster up. _Well, this is it, it's now or never. Do or die._

"GOSPEL BLAST!" Forte launches the blast and hits Omega. _A few more hits!_ Forte transforms his hands into sabers and jumps. He manages to get one attack in before Omega counters.

Omega brings down his huge blue cannon at Forte, knocking him off the edge. 

"FORTE!" Zero jumps in and looks down. He sees no signs of Forte. Dr. Weil's laugh starts to fill the room.

"Hehehehe! He was close, but still no match for Omega. Now, Zero, it's your turn to die. You'll join your friend soon enough, and I'll send the Guardians to greet you! Now, Omega, crush him!"

Omega gets his blue cannon out and fires at Zero, knocking him down. _I still haven't recovered from the fight, I cant' win like this._ Omega charges up his cannon for one more strike.

_I guess it truly is over this time, there's no one left to stop him._ Just then, a huge purple blast rose up and hits Omega. Forte comes hovering back in a new from. This time, his armor was still gold, but his wings are repaired; they are smaller and sharper than before.

A huge part of his armor went off, making him a lot less bulky. "I've managed to use my remaining energy to transform. This form abandons defense completely for speed and power." Forte turned to Zero. "As I've said, I'll take care of him."

Omega gets his blue cannon out and launches three shots at Forte. Forte transforms his arm into a sword and swings it, sending out a sonic wave and eliminating the blast.

_He really has a lot more power now than before. He's now in a completely different league, I just hope he can defeat Omega._ Zero stood back and watched the battle.

Omega launches his three lasers. Forte was hit by one but didn't show any outward signs of damage. Omega raised his blue cannon in the air and fires the white laser. He brings it down, clipping Forte's wings again. Forte goes down with his knees on the ground.

"Looks like your return will be short-lived. Now, Omega, destroy both him and Zero!" Omega started charging up his blue cannon.

"This fight is already over. DIE!!" Forte transforms his two arms into a huge wolf head and charges up a blast. "GOSPEL ANNIHALATION!" 

The blast managed to hit all of Omega's huge upper body. The sheer force of the blast broke the ground they were standing on and Forte and Zero went down. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Underground Research Center Ruins**

"I told you I would be able to defeat him." Forte smiled weakly as his armor returned to normal and Prea separated from him. "Let's go back now, we've defeated him."

Zero looked around. "This place, it was where I was sleeping. This was where I met Ciel." Forte looked around the ruins.

"You've been asleep here for 100 years? What a dump." As Forte said that, Weil's laugh appeared again.

"It looks like you two have done very well. Zero, you're powers are extremely impressive, especially for a mere fake.

"Fake!?" Just then, a white light shot down on a room as another figure entered the room. After the rocks have cleared, it revealed someone who looked almost identical to Zero. The armor was a bit darker red and a white aura seemed to be emanating from him.

"Hehehe… You think you're the legendary reploid? Those Resistance fools just called you that because it gave them hope. You may be Zero, in a way, but you're nothing more than a lousy copy, a failed reproduction." Weil continued his speech.

"Omega himself is the one and only Original Zero. All this time, you thought you were the legendary hero, what a joke." Zero continued to stare before he found the words he was searching for.

"If Omega is the original Zero, then why is he your slave?" Zero looked at Omega and then Dr. Weil.

"I only gave him a few upgrades to draw out his full power. He was meant to be a God of Destruction and that's exactly what I made him. Now, Omega, or should I say Zero, awake this fake from his pitiful dream." Dr. Weil's transmission was cut off.

"Now, Zero, I'll show you the true power of the legendary reploid." Omega drew his purple Z-Saber as Zero drew his green Z-Saber. 

-----------------------------------------------------------

A few more chapters before we move on to MMZ4, until then, read and review ).


	25. Chapter 24: The Real Zero

Well guys, here's the next chapter. Feel free to leave reviews with constructive criticism or just tell me any suggestions for future chapters:

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Underground Research Center Ruins**

"You're nothing more than a fake. I'll end the worthless cause you fight for right now." Omega raises his violet saber and sends out a charged saber attack. The sheer force of the attack causes rocks to loosen from the ceiling, hitting Zero.

"Get up and fight him, Zero!" Forte looked as Zero seemed to be in a state of shock. Zero just keeps on staring at himself then at Omega. 

_Is it true? Am I nothing more than a copy? What exactly makes me different from Copy X?_ Omega advances again and starts slashing Zero with his Z-Saber. Zero tries to block, but he was too confused to fight properly.

"Once I destroy you, I'll destroy Forte and the rest of the Resistance." Zero starts to think about everyone in the Resistance, the Guardians, Forte, and Ciel. _Ciel, I promise, I'll protect you all from this monster._

Zero stands up and holds onto his Z-Saber, Omega charges again but was countered by Zero, he then jumps back to prepare another attack. 

"You're pretty impressive for a fake. Let's see just how long that body of yours can last." Zero gets out his Z-Buster and shoots, but was easily stopped.

"I don't care if I am a fake. If anyone tries to harm Ciel or anyone else in the Resistance, then I'll strike them down no matter who they are." Zero fuses with Prea again to change the color of his armor. "Now, Omega, the true fight starts here." 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Resistance Base**

"I have a bad feeling about this. I just wish we could do something." Ciel and Alouette looked at the monitor at the huge energy signal coming from where Zero and Forte is.

Cyber-Elf X hovers into the room as he heard what they were saying. "There is one way to help them out, come into Forte's room and help me set up his experiment."

The three of them went into Forte's room to find a body that was similar to Copy X's.

"What is this?" Ciel looked in surprise at the body.

"Using the technology that allowed Forte and Zero to fuse with Crea and Prea, Forte was able to create a body similar to his and Zero's. It doesn't have a mind of its own and is suited specifically for me. In other words, it'll give me a solid body for a set amount of time." Ciel inspected the body.

"Wow, that's amazing. It still doesn't look like it's complete though." Ciel inspected everything. "This will need a few more days to complete."

"Just make it so that I can go in for a few moments." Ciel inspected the blueprints a bit longer.

"Alouette, pass me that tool to your left." X just smiled as the two females worked on the body. _Don't worry, Zero, I'm coming to help you soon._

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Underground Research Center Ruins**

Zero got up from the ground and was hit by another blast from Omega's buster.

"Looks like your all talk and no action after all." Omega mocks Zero as he tries to stand up. "What happened to you striking me down?" 

"Shut up! I can still fight." Zero got up and raised his Z-Buster. Omega jumps out of the way and was met with Zero's saber.

"You'll pay for that! A mere copy like you doesn't deserve to live." Omega launches one charged shot from his buster followed by another. Zero barely manages to dodge those two and was met with a sonic wave. 

_Damn, he's stronger than me in every way._ Zero stood up again. _I won't be defeated like this, everyone's counting on me._

Zero charged at Omega, but Omega brought down his hand on the ground, creating a barrier between them. Zero was knocked back and Omega followed up with three hits from his violet saber.

Zero stood up and again and jumped in the air to try and get an opening, but was stopped by an uppercut from Omega.

_Why can't I hit him!? None of my shots are connecting._ Omega lands and laughs as Zero tries to get up.

"I'll admit, you have a lot of endurance to still be able to move right now." Zero gets up and Forte starts yelling at him.

"Don't you have any weapons that Omega doesn't have?" Zero shouts back as eh tries to get up.

"I'd like to see you fight him." Zero manages to stand up and realizes something. _That's it! I can catch him by surprise if I use the Recoil Rod._ Zero jumps up and tries to do the same trick as before.

Omega does another upward slash. This time, Zero uses the Recoil Rod to push Omega's saber out of the way and lift off into the air. He does a downward stab that manages to connect and slashes at Omega three times.

"You'll pay for that!" Omega slams his hand down to the ground, using the barrier again and sending Zero back. "That worked once, but it won't be able to work again."

_I thought I had him that time. He's right, that last attack almost destroyed the Recoil Rod. I'm not sure how much longer it'll last._

Zero tries to stand up again, but Omega gets behind him and launches two buster shots followed by a sonic wave. All three attacks managed to connect and Zero was sent flying back.

"This time, it's over." Omega went closer to Zero and raised his blade. 

_I can't move. Come on, get up._ Omega starts to advance forward. _GET UP!_

Omega goes right beside Zero and prepares to finish him off, at that moment, a huge blue blast sent Omega flying backwards.

"What!? Who dares?" Omega gets up and sees the figure. "Copy X!?" Zero manages to move up.

"X!? What are you doing here?" X lowers his buster to talk to his friend.

"Forte designed this body." Zero and X turned to look at Forte as he stood up.

"You weren't suppose to use it now, it's not finished. Don't blame me if something goes wrong." X raised his buster as Omega stood back up.

"I'll destroy all three of you!" X launched another charged blast and was met with Omega's. X was sent flying back.

_He's a lot stronger than I thought. I need to keep fighting._ X got up and raised his buster up, but felt Zero's hand on his shoulder. 

"X, don't interfere." Zero got out his Z-Saber. "I'll be the one to take him down."

"But…" X was cut off by Zero.

"I'll defeat him no matter what." X looks at Zero and saw there was no way to change his mind.

"Alright, but remember this, he only has your original body. The heart is what really counts and you have that." Zero smiles.

"That's all I needed to hear."

"Enough talk! If you want to die first, then go ahead!" Omega launches his combo at Zero, which was avoided. Zero, still in the air, launches a charged buster shot that connected with Omega followed by a downwards stab.

Zero quickly moved back as Omega slams his hand into the ground, forming the barrier. _That was close! I'm getting use to his attacks._

"I've had about enough of you! I'll show you my true power." Omega jumps into the air and spins, sending out energy waves in every direction. _He wasn't at full power before!? I can't keep fighting for long._

Omega uses his saber combo and finishes with an upwards slash. Zero was sent back and is now kneeling on the ground.

_I need to attack!_

"DIE! OMEGA!" Zero launches a charged shot, but Omega just slams his hand into the ground, sending out the barrier again. After the shot disintegrates, Omega slams his hands on the floor again, sending energy waves fanning out and hitting Zero. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

"He can't go on like this! We need to help him." X tries to go down but was stopped by Forte. "Why did you…"

"This fight is Zero's. If you help him, think how it'll make him feel." Forte looked at the battle. "He'll never live down the fact that he wasn't able to defeat Omega, he will truly think of himself as inferior. All we can do now is trust him."

"Forte…" X remembers all the encounters between him and Rockman and realizes he was speaking from experience. _I guess he had a good reason to fight Rockman all those times after all._

----------------------------------------------------------- 

_I won't give up. I'll keep on fighting for Ciel and everyone at the Resistance._ Zero tries to stand up but was knocked down again from one of Omega's buster shots.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" Omega prepares to finish Zero off when a voice interrupted him.

"Zeroooo!!" Zero turns his head towards the source of the voice. _What the!?_

"Ciel, get out of here right now! It's way too dangerous." Upon a closer look, he notices that Alouette was there as well. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

"What!? How did they get there?" Forte and X looked as Omega raised his buster at Ciel and Alouette.

"They must've followed me, we need to help them and fast!" 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

"I've had enough of your interruptions. DIE!" Omega fires two blasts, one at Ciel and another at Alouette. Forte and X arrives just in time to take the blunt of the attack.

"All of you just DIE!" Omega prepares to fire again but was hit hard in the back by a charged Z-Saber.

"Did you forget about me?" Ciel threw a sub-tank at Zero.

"Take this! It'll help with your fight." Zero activated the sub-tank and was refreshed to attack again.

"All of you will pay for defying me!" Omega slams his hand on the ground, sending energy waves to fan out again, hitting Zero as the other four teleported away.

Zero stands back up and waits for his chance. Omega jumps and spins with his sword, sending out more energy waves. Zero manages to jump between them and uses his Recoil Rod to push him back.

The force of the attack completely broke the Recoil Rod. Zero follows as Omega was sent flying back and skewers him with the Z-Saber.

_Looks like it's finally over._ Omega manages to stand up from the attack. "Give it up, Omega, you've already been beat."

"I still have one more attack left." Omega disappears and reappears beside Zero. He continuously slashes at him six times, giving no room for defense.

After the last attack, Omega uses an uppercut to finish the combo.

_I can barely stand. This needs to end now! I'm using all my energy in this last attack._ "This one will decide the battle." Zero got out his green Z-Saber as Omega got out his violet one.

The two charged at each other, and massive amounts of dust appeared as green met violet. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

"What's happening? I can't see anything." The four watched for any signs as the dust starts to clear.

"I hope Zero is okay." Ciel looked worried trying to find any signs of Zero. A violet saber flew in the air as the dust cleared.

The four of them looked at Omega, who was now kneeling down and an out-of-breath Zero.

"He did it!" Ciel and the others go down to help and congratulate Zero. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Omega will have one final fight after this, and then MMZ4 will start after a few more chapters for developing character relationships.


	26. Chapter 25: Zero Virus

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 25: Zero Virus 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Underground Research Ruins**

"I'm not done yet!" The Dark Elf came out and begins to heal Omega. 

"You plan to reactivate him?" Zero got out his Z-Saber and charged, but was knocked back by a strong barrier set by the Dark Elf.

"Zero!" Ciel and the others helped him get up as Omega got up as well. "Now, Zero, let's continue that fight, shall we?"

Omega moves forward but feels something hit him hard from behind. "What!?" 

"Zero, what are you doing? Hurry and stand up." Harpuia came and slashed Omega three times before retreating.

Fefnir teleports down as well and fires a volley of blasts at Omega. "Hey! I'm here to get a little payback, Omega!"

Lastly, Leviathan teleports in and drives her harpoon through Omega a few times before retreating. "Time to straighten the record!"

"You guys!" Zero manages to stand up and grabs onto his Z-Saber.

"Now, Zero, finish him off." Zero stood up and was about to do just that when Omega started to laugh.

"You fools, you really think I've been defeated?" The Dark Elf fused with Omega once again. "I still have one more form left. Now, Zero, pay attention, because this form was once a part of you."

"You're kidding me. You still have another form!?" Omega laughed and a purple light engulfed him. When it cleared, it showed Omega in a different form.

"What!? That looks just like the Nightmare Virus." X fired at Omega but all the shots passed through. Then, Weil's face appears on the screen in the area.

"Hehehehe, when I was examining Zero's body, I found out about this virus. I've upgraded it so now it has the ability to completely take over any reploid. Now, Omega, do it."

Omega changes into a bright light and it surrounds Forte. When the light finally clears, Forte goes into a new form.

"Forte! Are you alright!?" X tried to go close but Forte's hands changed into sabers and slashed at X.

"Forte isn't here anymore." It wasn't Forte's voice that answered, but Omega's. Omega turned to reveal Forte's eyes. They were now a deep shade of purple instead of the usual red color.

"Now, Zero, are you going to follow through with what you said and destroy any enemy that gets in the way?" Omega transformed his armor into a dark purple color and wings came out.

Zero tries to slash at Omega, but Omega easily blocked it with his bare hands. "Looks like you don't have what it takes to fight me when I'm in this body. I should have done this a long time ago. I feel stronger than ever!"

"Hehehe, well what are all of you going to do now?" Weil's voice laughed. "Forte has fallen completely under Omega's control. It's either you kill him or he kills you."

_Can I really do it? Killing my own ally?_ Zero rushed at Omega again with his Z-Saber, but Omega transformed his arm into a saber as the two of them clashed.

"What's the matter, Zero? Having trouble fighting your brother?" Zero was caught by surprise and was pushed back.

_He's too powerful! I can't beat him._

"When I took over Forte's body, I got some of his memories. Now, time to finish you off."

"I won't let you win, Omega!" X fires a huge charged blast at Omega, making contact and knocking him out. X points his buster at Omega. 

"Can you really kill me, Rockman?" The voice changed back into Forte's again and X stopped.

"Forte!?" X was met with a blast from Forte's buster and was pushed down. 

_It's useless; he really has been completely taken over. This body won't hold out for long, my time is almost up._ X dashes at Omega and tries to attack, but was easily pushed away.

"Looks like my time in this body is up, I'll leave him to you guys." X reverted back to Cyber-Elf form and disappeared, leaving the body motionless.

"I won't let you get out of this place alive, Omega." Harpuia charges with sabers in hand and manages to land a few hits in. Omega fires a charged shot at Omega from his buster, knocking him out. 

_He's way too different from before! We don't have enough power to beat him._ Fefnir got out his twin buster and starts shooting at Omega. 

"I'll blast you apart!" Omega was hit, but barely damaged. Fefnir continued to fire but one shot went through Forte's body.

"What the!?"

"Watch out, Fefnir, it's an illusion!" Just as the words left Harpuia's mouth, Omega reappeared behind Fefnir and stabbed him in the shoulder.

"I'll make you pay for that!!" Fefnir was clutching his shoulders as the electricity was coming out. "I'll tear you apart!"

Fefnir's right hand starts to glow into a blue color and he charges at Omega. Omega just grabs his hand and rips it off.

_He's too powerful! I guess I've been outmatched once again._ "I've had enough of these interruptions, I'll just kill you one at a time."

Omega's hand changed into a saber and as he was about to drive it through, he felt a staff being driven through his chest.

"This ends here, Omega!" Leviathan took her staff out and the others all looked at the hole it created through Forte's stomach. "Sorry, Forte, but I won't let you hurt anyone."

A grin appeared on Forte's face as his injury was surrounded by a dark energy. After a few seconds, he was completely restored.

"Nice try, but it'll take a lot more than that to defeat me now!"

_He can heal himself!? How can we defeat him._ Leviathan fired an icy blast in Omega's direction, but he disappeared. _What!? Where is he!?_

"Hey, I'm right here!" Leviathan felt a saber being stabbed through her chest from behind. "You'll pay for what you tried to pull back there."

_I can't move! I need to get away fast!_ Omega grabs Leviathan's left arm and rips it off. He then grabs her neck while charging up a blast from his buster. Leviathan screams in pain from Omega's attack.

"STOP IT!" Harpuia charged at Omega, knocking him away from Leviathan as eh got out his twin sabers. "I won't forgive you for what you've done!"

A green aura surrounded Harpuia as he said those words. "Well, well. It looks like I'll actually have a challenge in this new body." 

Omega got out his twin sabers and met Harpuia's pushing him back as the two of them exchanged blows. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

"Zero, please wake up!" Ciel tried to get a response from the reploid in her arms and starts to cry as he continues lying there. "Please, Zero, you can't die now."

Alouette looks at the two beaten Guardians and at Harpuia fighting Forte. "Please, Forte, come back." 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

"It's over!" Omega slashes at Harpuia causing electricity to come rushing out. "None of you stood a chance from the very beginning, can't you all understand that!"

"That maybe true, but I can't just stand by and watch as people are hurt." Harpuia spins around, creating a small hurricane that pushed Omega upwards.

_I have to win this, to protect Leviathan and everyone else!_ Harpuia grabs onto Omega and slams him down back into the ground. He flies upward and launches a lot of sonic waves.

Harpuia starts to breathe heavily as he stares at the crater in the ground. _I won't let anything like that to happen ever again._ Harpuia remembers the screams from Leviathan and Fefnir when they fought Omega.

"I'll make you pay for that!" _What!?_ Harpuia felt someone behind him and turned to barely block an attack from Omega.

"You're putting up a much better fight than the other two Guardians, but you still don't have what it take to defeat me." Omega strikes again but was blocked. The force of the attack still pushed Harpuia a bit, and Omega launches a charged shot.

_I can't be beaten! I won't be beaten!_ Harpuia stands back up and launches a series of sonic waves in Omega's direction, but all of them were easily blocked as Omega continued to move forward. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

_Is it really over? I guess I finally lost._ Zero tried to open his eyes but he was surrounded by darkness. _I'm sorry, Ciel, Dark Elf, I wasn't able to keep my promise to you._

Zero felt his life slowly slipping away as he continued to think. _Omega just can't be beaten, no matter how many times we knock him down, he just gets back up._

"Zero, please don't go!" Ciel tried to do everything she can but was not able to. "After all you've done for us, you can't leave!" A tear drops from Ciel's eyes and hits Zero's face.

_What's that feeling? Ciel is in trouble, I have to help her. I have to get up!_ Zero struggles to try and open his eyes and finally manages to do it.

"Zero, you're okay!" Ciel hugs Zero as he wakes up.

"I've been better. How're the others?" Ciel lets go and Zero looks for himself. He sees Leviathan and Fefnir's motionless body and sees Harpuia and Forte fighting.

_I have to help him! I have no other choice but to kill Forte, I won't allow him to continue hurting people._ Zero tries to get up but was unable to move.

"Zero, you're in no condition to fight! Don't try to put too much strain on your body." Ciel holds onto Zero, and then the two Baby Elves appeared.

"We can help you get back up. Do you want to fight?" Zero nods his head in approval and the two Baby-Elves fused with him, giving him the power to fight again.

"Zero, please be careful." Ciel watched as the black armored Zero went out again. "I can't bear to see you like that again."

Zero puts his hand on Ciel's cheek and wipes her tears away. "I promise, Ciel, I will end this battle." 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Omega tosses Harpuia aside and fires a blast in his direction. "After I finish you off, there'll be no one left to oppose me."

_I won't let it end like this. I need to get up._ Harpuia struggles but wasn't able to move. _Is this what it felt like for Phantom when he died?_

"It's over." Omega raises his buster and fires at Harpuia, but it was stopped by a green energy saber.

"I won't let you continue hurting people, even if you are in Forte's body. This battle ends now, Omega. I'm finishing you off for good!" Zero takes a stance and prepares for battle.

"Well, looks like you can still fight. I've had about enough of you. This time, I'll make you stay down for sure." 

-----------------------------------------------------------


	27. Chapter 26: Strength of the Heart

Well, I've noticed there weren't a lot of reviews, and I think it's probably my fault for not paying enough attention to them. Anyways, I'd like to thank everyone who left a review, and as for SpartanCommander's idea, it gave me an idea for a sequel. Though I'm not sure if I'll write one yet.

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Underground Research Ruins**

"Alright, Zero, lets see if you truly have what it takes to fight me." Omega takes to the air and fires several blasts at Zero. Zero manages to dodge them all and he fires a charged shot at Omega.

Omega blocks it with his arm and smiles. "Looks like you've gotten a lot stronger. It doesn't matter how strong you get, a copy can never surpass the original!"

Omega gets out his dual blades and attacks Zero rapidly with it, Zero uses his Z-Saber as a shield, but the continuous onslaught made him lose grip.

_I need to get back up and fight!_ Zero reaches for his saber, but Omega puts one blade on his saber and another against his neck. 

"Now do you understand, Zero? You never stood a chance from the very beginning and never will." Zero couldn't move as he eyes his Z-Saber.

_If I make a single movement, then he'll bring the blade down. Is this really my limit?_ Just then, a purple saber appeared behind Omega's body, knocking him back.

"I told you that I won't let you win." Harpuia desperately clutches onto his blades as he struggles to move. "Hurry, Zero, get up and fight."

A purple blast pierces Harpuia's chest as Omega gets up. "HAPUIA!!" Reploid blood started to ooze out of Harpuia's mouth as he tries to get up.

"I'll be okay, Zero. You have to stop Omega." Harpuia's eyes close as he loses consciousness. Omega chuckles at the display.

"I have to say, it was a bit of a surprise he can still fight, but he didn't do any damage." Omega changes one of his arms into a machine as he points it at Zero. "Dark Vulcan!"

Zero is hit several times, but he manages to rush through the bullets and strike Omega with his Z-Saber. "Ugh, I'll make you pay for that!" Dark energy surrounded Omega as his injuries were healed.

_Even with this much power, I'm still no match for him. He's become way too powerful for me to defeat. Everyone's counting on me, I won't give up until I'm dead!_

"I won't lose to you, Omega. You said it yourself; a copy can never defeat the original. I have the original heart of Zero, I won't lose to you!"

"Fine, let's just see what that heart of yours can do." Omega changes his arms into blades and strikes at Zero, but was pushed back. "What? How'd you become strong enough to deflect that?"

"When you have something to protect, your powers will increase. I'll show you what true strength really means!" Omega launches another blast from his buster at Zero, but Zero manages to avoid it and attacks with three strikes from his Z-Saber.

"DIE ALREADY!" Omega keeps on firing rapid blasts, managing to hit Zero. "Now I've got you!" Omega attempts to drive his bade through Zero, but Zero manages to use his Z-Buster to knock him back.

"I've had about enough of you! Now, give me more power!" A dark light surrounds Omega as he transforms. His armor changes to an even darker color as the edges of the wings become sharper.

_He's becoming even more powerful! I have to keep fighting._ Zero tries to get closer to Omega, but Omega disappears.

"Come out, Omega!" Omega appears in front of Zero and starts going around in a circle with Zero in the center. The speed he was moving at was so fast, that he left after images.

_Where is he?_ Zero fires his buster, but none of them were able to hit. Omega starts to fire from every direction and hits Zero. _He's too fast for me, I need to find another way._

After Omega finishes his attack, he gets out saber and prepares to stab Zero. It barely misses as the saber pierces Zero's left hand. "It's over now!"

Zero just smiles as he grabs his saber with his right hand and slashes at Omega. Omega was sent flying back as Zero starts firing with his Z-Buster, damaging Omega.

Omega stands back up as Zero smiles. "Looks like I was right, you're using the form where Forte gives up defense for speed and power. It seems that you can't heal while you're in this form."

"That may be true, but you've taken just as much damage as I did. I'll rip you apart with my bare hands!" 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

_Is this what death is? What will become of me now?_ Forte floats in darkness as he sees the battle through Omega's eyes. _Is this what true power is like?_ Forte continues to watch as Omega keeps on firing at Zero.

_Why doesn't he just give up? It's clear that he can't win._ Forte looks around and notices the figure of a red female reploid with brown hair.

"Who are you? Why are you even here?" A dark light starts to surround the female figure as Omega attempts to gather power.

"Why don't you fight back, Forte?" The figure starts to move towards him. "You and Zero can still stop Omega."

"It's because Omega is stronger than me, I can't win. I've realized that now and so should Zero. You still haven't answered my question. Who are you?"

"I am the Dark Elf. Do you really think that Omega is stronger than you?" Forte was surprised to find out the Dark Elf was this female reploid.

"Of course he's stronger than me, you should know that. You fused with Omega." The Dark Elf and Forte turns their attention to the battle between Zero and Omega.

"Zero doesn't give up even though Omega is overpowering him. True strength comes from the heart, Omega only has raw power." 

_Strength from the heart?_ "What does this have to do with me?"

"After all, it was the reason you always lost. Back then, you only fought for raw power when you attempted to fight Rockman, he was able to win because he had something to protect."

"How do you know about my past?"

"After being in Cyberspace for so long, you learn a lot of things. Now, Forte, you can still fight, you can still win." The female figure disappears leaving Forte to wonder.

_I guess you don't know me well enough if you think I can still win. That's what I always told myself in the past, I don't even believe it anymore._

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Zero fires at Omega, but all of the shots miss as Omega starts to advance on him. Omega gets close and slams his fist into Zero, sending him flying back.

Omega follows up by launching a purple sonic wave at him. _Why can't I hit him?_ Zero fires again but was pushed away again.

_I won't be beaten like this!_ Omega moves closer as he gets his saber out. Zero dashes so he was a bit under Omega and manages to skewer him with his saber, followed by an uppercut.

Omega flips into the air after the attack and launches lightning bolts from the sky, striking Zero down. "Time to end this." Omega puts his hands together, forming the head of a huge purple wolf.

"GOSPEL ANNIHALATION!" As he was about to use the attack, something seemed to change inside him for a moment as he drops from the sky.

_He can't control Momma's power, now's your chance to attack._ Zero hears the Baby-Elves' voices inside of him and he takes their advice, shooting Omega with the Z-Buster.

"You got lucky that time, Zero, but that won't happen again. The Dark Elf is under my control once again." Zero tries to fire again, but Omega appears in front of him, knocking the Z-Buster away. 

"Miracles only happen once, Zero. You've had your chance and wasn't able to defeat me." Omega grabs Zero by the neck and prepares to throw him, but was slashed by Zero's green saber.

"I'll make you pay for that!" Omega charges his buster and fires at Zero. Zero manages to move out of the way and avoids it.

_That was possibly my only chance and I blew it. I can't give up now, as long as I can fight, I still have a chance._ Zero charges at Omega but felt pain rush through him as Omega launches a lightning blast from his buster.

"You were amusing to fight, Zero, but also an annoyance. You just don't know when to give up, do you?" Zero coughs out blood as Omega grabs him by the neck.

"I'll give up when I die!" Zero slashes at Omega five times with his Z-Saber and does an uppercut. Omega takes flight, but Zero intercepts and does a downward stab, breaking Omega's wings and cutting his speed.

"Why are you even still operational? Someone like you should have been beaten a long time ago."

"I already told you, I won't die until I defeat you!" Zero slashes at Omega, but Omega grabs it with his bare hands and rips the Z-Saber away from him.

"Well, you're about to die now!" Omega was prepared to finish Zero off when a blast shot him in the blast.

"Whose there?" Omega turns to find Ciel standing there holding the Z-Buster.

"CIEL, RUN! It's too dangerous for you." Alouette appears behind Ciel as Omega starts to become angry.

"I'm sick of the two of you interfering. I'll kill you right now!"

_I have to stop him, come on. Move legs. MOVE!_ Omega fires the blast and Zero watches in horror as the dusts begins to gather.

"YOU MONSTER!" Zero stands up but was knocked away by Omega again. 

"That should take care of the two of them, it's just you and me now." The dusts cleared, and Ciel and Alouette were both undamaged. 

"What? I missed." Omega got an insane look in his eyes as he transforms his arms into busters again. "DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"

Omega keeps on firing, but none of them went close to where the two of them were. "Why can't I hit them?"

_Now's my chance to attack!_ Zero grabs his Z-Saber from the ground and drives it through Forte's body.

"AHHHH!" A dark sphere separated from Forte's body. "Dark Elf? You dare defy me!?" Omega tries to stand up again but he feels a searing pain as a purple light separated from Forte's body again, forming into Omega's true form.

"What!?" Omega tries to stand but his knees were stuck to the floor. Forte collapses to the ground and smiles.

"Guess I had what it takes to win after all." He opens his eyes as he turns to Zero. "Now, Zero, finish him off."

"Dark Elf!" The Dark Elf starts to change rapidly from dark purple to a creamy color. X reappears in the room.

"Weil's curse on the Dark Elf is fading, now's your chance, Zero." Omega points his buster towards Ciel and Alouette.

"Not so fast, Zero! If you move forwards, the trigger goes." Ciel and Alouette tried to move but Omega's buster followed their direction. 

"You coward!" Omega just smiles, but that smile turned into shock as a blade pierced through his chest. "What!?"

"You didn't forget about me, did you?" Forte was barely standing as he had his Saber pierced through Omega. "Now, Zero, do it!"

Zero rushes forward and slashes at Omega, finishing him off.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking you all with me!" Omega explodes, destroying the whole area. 

-----------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hate to do this, but I must. If I don't get 10 reviews, I won't update. By that I mean 6 more reviews to make a total of 10.


	28. Chapter 27: Departure

Well, that's enough reviews for me. I just enabled anonymous reviews, so those of you who had difficulty reviewing before should work now. This sets forth the events for MMZ4:

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Resistance Base**

"Can you hear me, Zero? My energy in this world is almost completely spent. I can't stay here….for much longer. I leave this world to your care… Omega may be defeated, but the threat of Dr. Weil still remains. I want you…to protect the humans and reploids. Zero…You can do it…"

X's voice disappears as Zero tries to open his eyes. After that, everything just became dark for a while.

"Zero, wake up! What a relief, I was so worried about you." Zero opens his eyes to find himself back at the Resistance Base with Ciel and Alouette.

"How did I get back here?" He looks up to see the Dark Elf, now in a light milky color. "Dark Elf? No you are…"

"Zerooo…" 

"Mother Elf, has Weil's curse finally been broken?" The two Baby-Elves then appear from behind Alouette and join the Mother Elf.

"We found momma now, it's time for us to go."

"Some of our powers have become a part of you. You will still be able to transform." The Mother Elf and the two Baby-Elves floats upwards. 

"Thank you, Zero…" The Mother Elf disappears as she goes higher. 

"Wait, where's everyone else?" Zero looks around and notices the absence of the Guardians and Forte. Ciel just looks down on the ground as she slowly speaks.

"The Mother Elf was only able to rescue the three of us. I don't think they managed to survive the explosion."

_Can they really be all dead._ Alouette, Ciel, and Zero has a brief moment of silence as they remembered the actions of those four.

A dark portal appears from no where and Zero grabs Alouette and Ciel and jumps back. "What the?"

Forte comes out of the portal badly damaged carrying the three Guardians. "I thought that I should drop these three off before I leave." 

"Cerveau, go take these three to the Repair Room." Ciel looks at Forte and Zero. "Let's go to the Commander's Room and talk."

"I'm coming too." Alouette cuts in. "I was there as well as you guys." 

"Fine, let's go." 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Commander's Room**

"How did you survive?" Zero and the others are still surprised and confused.

"I created a portal to Cyberspace and took the Guardians with me. Now, I'll be going." Forte was prepared to leave for the door but sees that they had more to say.

"You're leaving the Resistance?" Everyone is surprised and sad to hear that. "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? I did what I set out to do, Omega was defeated. I can still see that I'm not the strongest, and I'll set out to accomplish that goal.

"What about Dr. Weil?" Ciel tries to convince the black reploid to stay. "Aren't you going to help us end this war?"

"I was not created to worry about these types of things. I've done what I needed to do. Besides, I'm sure this won't be the last time we meet."

Alouette speaks up as she tries to convince him to stay. "Reploids get to choose what they do, please help us end the war and join the Resistance."

"I was never completely a reploid, whcih was why Omega wasn't able to completely control me." Forte takes a look at Alouette. "Still, I'll think about your offer."

Forte disappears from the room, leaving the Resistance.

"So, do you think that's the last we'll see of him?" Zero shakes his head at Ciel's question.

"I highly doubt that." 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Repair Room**

_I'm still alive? Where am I?_ Harpuia opens his eyes to see Leviathan and Fefnir already up and looking at him.

"Looks like you're finally awake. I thought we lost you." Harpuia gets up from his bed as he scans for any problems.

"How'd we get here?" Leviathan answers his question.

"Ciel told me that Forte brought us here." Harpuia pauses. _Forte? Wasn't he being controlled by Omega?_

"I take it that Omega's been beaten then." Fefnir just yawns. 

"Well, I'm spent. I'm going back to my room." There was an awkward silence between Leviathan and Harpuia. The silence was broken when Leviathan slaps Harpuia.

"What was that for?"

"Don't ever worry me like that again. I thought I almost lost you." Leviathan hugs Harpuia and brings him close to her.

"Uhh… Leviathan?" Leviathan puts her lips against his as Harpuia's eyes widen. She held it there for a moment before letting go.

"So, what was that for?" Harpuia's face starts to slightly redden. 

"I thought you deserved something for saving me, besides, I always wanted to do that." Leviathan just smiles at Harpuia's expression. "Well, let's go now."

The two of them left the Repair Room and headed for the Commander's Room.

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Commander's Room**

"So, what's our next move?" Harpuia looks at the room, seeing Zero, Alouette, Ciel, and of course, Leviathan.

"There's nothing we can really do at this point. It's not like we can launch a full-scale assault on Neo Arcadia." Ciel sighs. "We've just completed a new caravan to relocate the base. Zero, Alouette, and I as well as some other members will use it to scout down a location for a new base while you guys defend this one."

"Alright, I'll tell Fefnir that. Harpuia and Leviathan leaves the room, later followed by Alouette.

"So, Zero, ready to go." Zero puts his arm around Ciel's shoulder as they left.

"I'm always ready." Ciel pauses for a moment as she remembers something. 

"Oh right, you should go and see Cerveau. You've already broken half your arsenal, maybe you can ask him to repair it."

"Alright, I'll be right back." 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Neo Arcadia**

"Neige, I'm home." A red-haired senior walks through the door and greets his daughter. "I've bought the newest hardware from Neo Arcadia." 

Neige looks out the window as Valiants patrolled the streets. "Why do we have to keep following the orders of that insane madman?"

Her dad just sighs. _What is with her these days? She just keeps on questioning everything about this city._

"It's not in our place to change things, Neige. I'm just a technician and you're just a journalist. Dr. Weil gives us food and shelter, we should be thankful. What exactly did you learn in your trip?" _She's been like this ever since she left for that trip as a journalist._

"Still, is this really freedom? Being completely ruled by one man?" Her father just sighs at her questions.

"Like I said before, what exactly can we do?" Her dad quickly grabs some food from the fridge. "I need to finish up some work. I'll be back at night."

The door slams as her father leaves the house. She remembers everything she learns on her trip. _Area Zero… That's a true paradise, way better than this city called a utopia._

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**At Night**

There was a knock on Neige's door as she opens it. A human cloaked in brown bursts in and closes the door.

"What are you doing?" She hears metallic footsteps going pass the doors as the stranger breaths in a sigh of relief.

"Sorry for startling you, but I was almost caught." The stranger looks around the room. "You wouldn't happen to have anything to eat, would you?"

Neige opens the fridge and brings out some leftovers. "Here, have some of this." 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

After the stranger finishes eating, Neige starts to ask questions. "So who exactly are you? And why were you being chased?"

"I and some other humans are making a break for it from Neo Arcadia. This placed has stopped being a utopia a long time ago. I wouldn't normally tell you this, but you seemed decent enough to help me even when you could've turned me in."

"Where exactly are you going?"

"We don't know that yet. We'll have to cross that point when we get there." Neige thinks back.

"Area Zero."

"What?" 

"That's the perfect place to make a new start, Area Zero." The stranger slowly thinks about the option.

"Are you going to come with us? We'll be making our move tomorrow afternoon. Someone with your outside knowledge will be useful." 

Neige looks out the window and then at her watch. _Dad still isn't home yet._ "I'll think about it."

"Alright, thanks for helping me, I really appreciate it. Anyways, here's the location of where we'll be meeting if you're interested." The stranger leaves hands Neige a card and prepares to leave. "By the way, what's your name?"

"It's Neige, and you?"

"You can call me Cyan." The stranger leaves the room. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Two Hours Later**

_Where is he, it's almost past curfew._ Neige grabs her coat and goes outside looking for her father.

_It's so dark, I can barely see anything._ There was a loud sound in an alley, and Neige quickly hides and looks, gasping at what she saw. 

_Dad…_ Her father was there, surrounded by three Valiants. His arm was bleeding and the Valiants had their guns pointed at him.

"This is past curfew, human. Lord Weil does not accept disobedience." The Valiants kicks her father once before leaving.

"DAD!" Neige rushes up to him and holds him in her arms. Her dad just gives out a small smile.

"I finally understand what you're trying to say, Neige. It's too late for me now, but it's not too late for you. You have to run, run from Neo Arcadia and never look back. Neige, I believe in you." His eyes closed as tears fell down Neige's cheeks.

"DAD!!!" 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Next Afternoon**

"Alright, everything's set, let's move out." A human gets onto a truck as Cyan prepares to drive off. "Alright, let's go."

"Wait!!" 

"Who's that?" A red-haired girl appears.

"Please, take me with you."

"Look, whoever you are, we don't have enough space for you in this truck." Cyan stops the person from continuing.

"She helped me yesterday night, I'm sure we can make room for her." Something catches Cyan's eyes. He immediately jumps out of the truck.

"What are you doing?"

"Valiants! Quickly, everyone run! I'll hold them off."

Everyone looks at each other. "None of us know how to operate this truck." Neige jumps into the driver's seat.

"I know how to drive this." She looks back at Cyan. "Hurry, let's go."

"I'll be staying behind. Consider this as payment for your help." Cyan grabs a bomb from his bag. "Now, machines of Weil, DIE!"

Neige sees another person die because of Weil's tyranny as she steps on the pedal. _Dad, Cyan, I promise the two of you. I will make this world a better place for humans._

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Before any of you ask, yes Neige is a real human in the game, and no Cyan and her dad are not. I just made all that up to give her a bit more detailed background on why she left.


	29. Chapter 28: Area Zero

Here's the new chapter. Nothing terribly exciting, you can just skip it if you played MMZ4 and remember the beginning: 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Resistance Trailer**

"Well, did you find anything yet?" Zero enters the Command Room and finds Ciel and Rouge (The Operator) checking their co-ordinates.

"This whole area is empty with sand everywhere. We need a more suitable place to build a new base." Ciel checks the screen one more time. "That's strange, there seems to be a series of trucks somewhere around this area."

"Ciel, Valiants have been detected pursuing them. Weil is in pursuit of them." Rouge points out the red dots on the monitor.

"What? They must be trying to escape from Weil." Ciel turns to Zero, but before she could speak, she was cut off.

"Don't worry about it, Ciel." Zero opens the door and prepares to leave. "I'll help them out. Just get me closer to them."

"Alright, prepare to go in pursuit of them." 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

"Neige! They're gaining up on us." Neige checks her mirror on the car and sees Valiants equipped with jets.

"This truck won't go any faster!"

"Shoot, looks like Dr. Weil is already trying to bring us back."

Neige tries to step on the pedals harder, but the truck doesn't speed up. _We can't get caught now! Dr. Weil will only kill us and set up an example for every other human trying to escape._

"They've gotten on!" Sure enough, metallic footsteps were heard just as the man says those words.

"This isn't good!" _Wait, who's that?_ Neige catches a small glimpse of red and hears an explosion. "Someone's helping us!" 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Zero gets shoots at the incoming Valiant and slashes the last one on the trucks. _Looks like I've got all of them._

The truck stops and Zero gets off. _Might as well see who's crazy enough to drive like this in the middle of nowhere._

Zero gets off and sees three figures out side the front truck.

"It looks like everyone's okay." The red-haired girl just notices him and turns. "I didn't think anyone would be reckless enough to drive in the middle of nowhere like that."

"Do you always lecture people you save?" The girl pauses for a moment. "Well, thanks anyways."

The two men seem to be in a hurry to leave. "Come on, Neige, we don't have time for this. Let's go already."

"There's always time to say thank you. We wouldn't want them to think we're ungrateful now, would we?"

"No good can be done from dealing with reploids." The two men grumble and leave. The Resistance Trailer stops next to them as Ciel gets off.

"Zero, I'm glad you're okay. It seems everyone else is okay as well." Ciel notices the red-haired girl next to Zero.

"Thanks to the two of you we are. You saved us, Dr. Ciel." Ciel stops for a moment.

"Huh? How did you know who I am?" Ciel then coughs.

"Excuse me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Neige, a human just like you. I used to be a journalist who traveled the world. I heard about the two of you and the Resistance. How you lead the reploids against Neo Arcadia and how you are supposed to be dangerous."

Zero looks at everyone else in the trucks and notices something. "Why are humans trying to escape Neo Arcadia?"

"You don't know, do you? Ever since Dr. Weil became leader, that place has changed. Weil rules with an iron fist, the punishment for everyone who defies him is death. Whether human or reploid, Weil will destroy whoever gets in his way."

"So, where are you going?" Ciel looks at the massive amounts of trucks. "There's no way you can support so many people without a destination."

"We're heading for the human settlement in Area Zero." Ciel and Zero have never heard of it and are surprised.

"There's a human settlement in Area Zero?"

"Yes, but it's very well hidden."

"Then we'll go with you. Who knows when Weil will strike next…." Ciel has her mind made up, but sees that Neige has something more to say. 

"You can go in there, but heroes like you aren't welcome." Neige turns her attention to Zero once again.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Most of the humans there have been caught up in many reploid wars. They don't take kindly to reploids. Many people have lost their family and blame the reploids for that. I won't tell them that you are the Zero that defeated the previous leader of Neo Arcadia. Well, talk to you later."

Neige goes back into the truck and takes off.

"Humans, huh…"

"Zero, we should head back." Ciel goes back into the Resistance Trailer and Zero follows her. _All the humans at the settlement hate the reploids? It looks like we still have a long way to go to achieve peace._

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Resistance Trailer**

"So, what's our move now?" Zero enters the Commander's Room.

"They said that their settlement is in Area Zero, right? They are struggling to maintain their independence from Dr. Weil. We have to help them." Ciel paused as she thought back to what Neige told her. "You're okay with that, right?"

"Do whatever you think is right, Ciel, I'll always back you up." 

"Thanks, Zero. We need a bit more time to gather more information on Area Zero. You should go to Cerveau for some maintenance." Zero leaves Ciel to do her work as he goes to Cerveau's room.

"Hey, Zero." Cerveau gets up from his chair as he proudly presents his new weapon. "The Shield Boomerang and Recoil Rod were beyond repair, but I developed this thing that should help you on your missions."

Cerveau shows Zero a metal knuckle. "This is the Zero Knuckle, you can use it to steal weapons from enemies when you finish them off with it, although some weapons have a limited amount of ammunition. It won't work for every enemy, but I'm sure it'll be useful for you." 

Zero takes the Knuckle from Cerveau. "Alright, thanks. I'm sure I'll be able to put this to good use. I'll go back to the Commander's Room and talk to Ciel."

Zero goes into the Command Room and finds Ciel waiting for him. "Did you find out where Area Zero is?"

"Yeah, we got the coordinates ready, but we couldn't find the exact location of the Human Settlement. Can you go and check it out?" 

"Understood. Operator, transfer me." Zero turns to Rouge.

"Alright, coordinates set for…" Rouge pauses as she looks at the screen. "How could this be?"

"What?" Ciel worriedly asks.

"Multiple reploid signals have just appeared in Area Zero. I think they're Neo Arcadian… No, they're Weil's reploids."

"What are they doing there?" _This is bad, Weil has already found out about Area Zero._

Zero stands on the transporter. "Get me over there, quickly!" 

"Alright, ready for transfer." Zero warps out.

"Zero, be careful." 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Area Zero**

Zero teleports into an area with a lush green forest. "So, this is Area Zero. Ciel, are you seeing all of this?"

"Wow, that's incredible. I didn't know such a natural place still existed."

"Where are the reploids?"

"Oh, right. The enemy is in the colony remains, the entrance should be right up ahead."

"Understood, I'm pursuing them." Zero turns off his communicator and dashes off.

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Colony Remains**

_Well, this is the last room, the reploids should be there./b ___

_"KyaKya!" iWhat was that?_ Zero goes in and finds a birdlike reploid talking to himself.

"Kyakya! I'm all for crushing Area Zero, but this is taking forever. I guess I don't have much of a choice in this matter." The reploid turns and notices Zero.

"Looks like I missed a grunt." Zero prepares his Z-Saber for battle. 

"Kya! Who dares call me a grunt! Who are you? I'll teach you to come in here and insult me!" Just after he says that, the howl of a wolf was heard.

"Don't steal all the fun, Cocapetri." Zero and Cocapetri turn their heads to find seven more reploids that just transported into the room. The one who spoke was a light-blue wolf reploid.

"Yes, I want to be the one to light his fire."

"Kya! He's mine!"

"Who is that reploid over there?"

"Roar! Th-that…is…Ze."

"His name is Zero. There was data on him in Lord Weil's master plan. Mino Magnus… Try to speed it up next time."

"Zero? So this reploid is our target? Then we should take care of him here and now."

_This can't be good, there's no way I can fight all eight of them at once._ Zero gets out his Z-Saber and readies himself for battle, but another voice interrupts.

"Time's running out. Leave him." Another figure teleports into the room, this time, it was a green human-like reploid with a brown cloak. "We're only here to investigate Area Zero, you don't have the clearance to fight."

"Oh come on, Commander Craft. You aren't saying we should just leave the enemy, are you?"

"We need the power of Ragnarok to destroy this much nature. Once Ragnarok has begun, one reploid will be beneath our concerns. There's no time to deal with him now."

"Destroy the nature in Area Zero? Just what are you trying to do!?"

"My name is Commander Craft. I am a soldier of Neo Arcadia… no, Lord Weil. We… Lord Weil… requires all nature to be destroyed." 

"Lately, a lot of impudent humans seem to think that the world outside Neo Arcadia is better. "

"That's why we must make sure it isn't by burning it."

"Then, nobody will have the delusions of escaping Lord Weil!"

"Who would choose nature over Lord Weil anyways?"

"I can't believe it, humans are so foolish."

"Roar! Commander Craft…is…the…"

"Is the leader of Einherjar, the Eight Warriors!"

"The eight of us will destroy the environment."

"Then, as part of Lord Weil's plan, we will destroy Area Zero as well.  
That is "Ragnarok." You see, Zero. There's nothing you can do... You're no threat to Lord Weil. You'll come to understand. This world belongs to Lord Weil. One person can't change the world. Heroes are a thing of the past..."

Craft stops for a moment. "Time to go, Ragnarok has begun." Craft warps out of the area, followed by the other eight warriors.

"Ciel, did you get all of that?"

"Yes, I can't believe Dr. Weil would do that… We've arrived in Area Zero as well and found the Settlement. Return to the trailer." 

"Alright, bring me back." Zero warps out of the room, back into the Resistance Trailer. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Resistance Trailer**

"We need to warn the Settlement. I've already contacted the Resistance Base about it. The Guardians will help us in stopping the Eight Warriors. We can't alert Weil tracking the Settlement's location by transferring, so you'll have to go by foot. It isn't too far, just exit and keep going right."

"Alright, I got it."

Zero leaves the trailer and heads for the Settlement, followed by Ciel. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Neige and a guard are standing by the entrance when Zero and Ciel enter. "Hey you! Stop! You're a reploid, this isn't the place for you. Get out of here!"

"Wait, we need to tell you something." Ciel tries to talk but Neige interrupts.

"We told you to get out…" Ciel could tell that Neige is the only person in the Settlement who could stand reploids, but she doesn't want any trouble.

"Listen, Weil is attempting to destroy this place. If you leave now, there's still time."

"Another reploid war, huh? How long do we have to suffer because of you reploids and your petty wars? First the Maverick Wars, then the Elf Wars, and now Weil… How long does this world have to suffer while you carry out your petty wars?" The guard really hates reploids. 

"Huh?" 

"This Settlement was built by humans and for humans. We'll protect it by ourselves."

"B-but… We were just trying to protect you!"

"You want reploids to join forces? Don't be a fool! It's you reploids that's gotten us into this mess. We have no reason to trust you." 

"B-but…" Before Ciel could continue, she was stopped by Zero.

"Save your breath, Ciel. Neige said we wouldn't be welcome." The two of them begin to leave, but before that, Zero turns to the guard. "You asked how long this world had to suffer, right? Well, here's the answer. As long as people think like you do."

"What!? Why you!" Zero and Ciel already left the Settlement by the time he said that. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Most of it was pretty much from the game script. The next chapter will have some action in it, so don't worry about that.


	30. Chapter 29: Weil's Master Plan

Well, here's the first fight in the MMZ4 timeline:

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Neo Arcadia**

"Lord Weil, Ragnarok has begun." Craft enters the room and points to the screen. "All members of the Einherjar are in their positions. What do you want to do with the human settlement?"

"Excellent, make sure to bring some of the traitors back alive. I'll set an example for any other humans who will try and defy me." Craft doesn't even flinch at the man's plans to kill them.

"I'll go check and check the security cameras for any information on where the settlement is located." Craft leaves the room as Weil looks on. 

"Soon, Craft, you will see what my true plan is." A sinister cackle is heard throughout the whole city as Weil finishes his sentence. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

_There's nothing here that can help us._ Craft watches the security tape from when the humans broke out of Neo Arcadia. _Wait, what's that?_

Craft zooms in on something that catches his eyes. _That's impossible! Looks like I'll need to get to the Settlement as soon as possible._

"So, Craft, have you found out anything yet?" The intercom in the room turns on as Weil's speaks.

"Not yet, Lord Weil, I'll go and conduct an investigation on my own. It seems there might be something that will endanger our plans." 

"Very well, Craft. You seem pretty eager to go to the Settlement all of a sudden. Are you sure you didn't find anything important?"

"It's nothing that you need to concern yourself with, Lord Weil." Craft warps out of Neo Arcadia and into Area Zero.

"It doesn't matter what anyone tries to do, Craft. No one can stop me at this point, remember that." 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Area Zero**

"Commander, what are you doing here?" The turtle like reploid stands up and salutes as Craft warps in. "The Particle Beam is operational. It will only be a matter of time before it is within range of Area Zero."

"Good, I'm here to looking for the Settlement. I thought I would drop by my most loyal soldiers, Heat Genblem."

"Thank you, Commander Craft." Heat Genblem watches as his commander searches the area. "Look! There seems to be some activity in that area." Heat Genblem points to a red dot.

"That should be a good lead in my search, thanks." Craft turns to leave and sees Heat Genblem still awaiting orders. "Just stay here and protect the Particle Beam from Zero and anyone else in the Resistance. I'll take care of this on my own." 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

_There doesn't seem to be anyone here._ Craft walks pass a dark forest a dark cave. _I don't think I'll find any humans here._

"Who's there, show yourself!" _What? Someone's here?_ Craft turns to find a cloaked black figure.

"I didn't think I'd find any reploids in Area Zero. I am Craft, soldier of Lord Weil. If you don't take me to the Settlement, then I'll be forced to destroy you."

"Well, I'm not apart of the Settlement, so I can't help you there." The reploid shifts his body until he is facing Craft. "However, since you're a soldier of Weil's. I'll destroy you!"

"Fine, if that's how you want it." Craft gets out his gun and aims it at the black reploid. "I'll destroy all enemies of Lord Weil!" 

_What? He's disappeared!_ The black reploid reappears behind Craft and slashes him with his hand, now transformed into a saber. "Looks like I underestimated you, who are you?"

"I am Forte. Tell me, Craft, what's holding you back?"

Craft becomes confused at the question. "What do you mean?"

"Your attacks lack spirit. You don't even know why you are fighting. Someone like you cannot defeat me."

Craft gets out a bayonet from his gun. He dashes at Forte, but Forte manages to grab the knife between his hands. _What?_

"Why is someone with your power fighting against Lord Weil? Can't you tell that resisting him is useless?"

"If I wanted to count the reasons I don't want to join him, I would've lost track a long time ago. As for resisting being useless, I've heard that line before, and it has never been proven right yet." 

Forte gets out his buster and takes a shot at Craft. Craft gets ready to counter, but was stopped as a he figure appears in front of him. 

"What are you doing, Genblem?"

"I'll fight this reploid. After all, the commander should only show up after his subordinates have been beat. Go on and search for the Settlement."

"Alright then, I leave it to you." Craft warps out as Heat Genblem prepares to fight.

"Now, reploid, you will see the power of the Einherjar. Ragnarok shall wake the humans from their stupidity, and I, Heat Genblem, will crush all those who stand in our way."

"Fine, if you really want to die early, go ahead." Forte aims his buster at the green turtle like reploid, but he just turns so that his shell absorbs the blast.

_What!? He managed to block that!?_ Genblem still had his back to Forte as eh starts to shake his arms. He lets go and launches a flaming uppercut sending out several flames, one of them managing to hit Forte.

"I'll make you pay for that!" Forte prepares to attack, but sees Heat Genblem withdrawing his head into the shell.

_What's he trying to do?_ Flames start to come out of his shell in a wavy pattern. Forte jumps away, but lands in the flames and gets damaged. 

"That does it! DIE!" Heat Genblem's attack stops as his head come sback out. Forte tries to hit him, but he just turns and prepares another counter attack.

Forte gets out of the way as Heat Genblem unleashes one flame. Forte manages to dash under him after he unleashes the attack and slashes with his sabers.

"Looks like that counter of yours isn't as powerful as I first thought. There's a small time delay when you perform it and you have to be standing still to sue it."

"You may have been able to find the weakness of that attack, but that was only the tip of my power!" Heat Genblem fully withdraws himself into his shell and starts spinning. Flames surround him as he does this and starts moving upwards, bouncing off the walls.

Forte uses his jets to jump high and avoid the attack and drop down. _Looks like he can't get me here._ Heat Genblem continues to go upwards before he stops in mid air. _What's he trying to do?_

Heat Genblem starts to spin in a clockwise direction. A massive solar ray is launching from the hole where his head was. Forte manages to dodge one full rotation, but the second one manages to catch up to him, and he dodges the third one.

"Looks like you can't hold out for much longer. I will defeat you for Lord Weil and Commander Craft." Heat Genblem withdraws his head into his shell once again and prepares to launch the flame thrower.

"Oh no you don't, the same trick won't work twice on me!" Forte appears in front of Heat Genblem with blinding speed as he launches the flamethrower. Forte positions himself just at the point where the flames arch, so he doesn't get hit.

Forte manages to slash at Heat Genblem three times with his Saber before he stops attacking and Genblem withdraws. _He's still withdrawing._

"Now DIE!" Forte launches one charged blast at Heat Genblem, hitting him. Forte follows up with another one but Heat Genblem manages to prepare his counter.

"That's it!" Before Heat Genblem could use his uppercut, Forte appears in front of him and grabs onto his hand. Forte's other arm becomes a saber as he slashes him.

"I won't be beaten like this! SOLAR DEATH CANNON!" Heat Genblem uses his fire spin again, followed by his Solar Death Cannon.

Forte avoids it by staying right behind the beam. During the third rotation, Forte manages to get in a charged shot while Heat Genblem is attacking.

"Why can't I hit you?" Heat Genblem withdraws his head into his shell once again and prepares to attack. Forte appears in front of him again and rams his blade through his shell, destroying him.

"Gragh! I failed to destroy my target. I'm sorry, Commander Craft…" Heat Genblem explodes as Forte watches.

"It looks like there are only seven more members left. After that, I shall crush that Weil with my own two hands. Zero, let's just see which one of us gets to him first."

Forte warps out of the area after he finishes talking. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Particle Beam Cannon**

"Zero, one of the members of Einherjar should be right behind that door, be careful." Zero enters the room, but finds it empty.

"What?" Zero hears Rouge's voice on the other end of the communicator. 

"What is it?"

"The signal just disappeared. Something happened to the reploid. Anyways, continue to shut down the Particle Beam."

"Alright, roger that."

_What could've happened to the reploid guarding the Particle Beam? Guess I will never know the answer to that question._

"Alright, mission complete, preparing to transfer back." 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Resistance Trailer**

"Welcome back, Zero. It seems like there are only seven more members of the Einherjar left." Zero looks on the screen to see the remaining threats to Area Zero. "You should go take a break for now, I'm sure Leviathan, Fefnir, and Harpuia can handle the others for now." 

"You're right, Ciel. I'll go into my room right now." Zero leaves the Commander's Room.

"I'll go and follow him. Rouge, do you have everything under control here?" 

"Sure, I'll tell you if anything comes up."

"Alright, thanks." 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Zero's Room**

"What do you want, Ciel?" Zero senses Ciel's presence before she was able to even enter the room.

"Zero, promise me you won't push yourself too hard, okay?" Zero looks at Ciel and sees that she is worried.

"Where did that suddenly come from?" Ciel sits down beside Zero as she continues to talk.

"It's just that, we've been sending you mission after mission. Although you are a reploid, it doesn't mean you can always function at your best. Besides, I don't want to lose you. Promise me, Zero, that you'll be okay when all this is over."

Zero puts his arms around Ciel's body to comfort her. "I promise you, I won't be destroyed no matter what." The two of them sat there for a brief moment as they bring their lips closer together to share a second kiss.

"I love you, Zero."

"I love you too, Ciel." 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Human Settlement**

"I can't believe those two! They come in here like they're welcome and think they know more than us." The human guard sits beside Neige and some other humans.

"It can't be helped. Besides, you overdid it with the insults on the reploids." Neige answers her companion.

"Hmmph, every word I said is true. It was the reploids fault for all the wars from the very start."

"Maybe you should go to Neo Arcadia and say that to the face of the Einherjar, let's see how much guts you have then." A voice is heard throughout the camp.

"What!? Who said that?" A black reploid enters the human settlement. 

"Alright, listen up. I'm not above stealing. I'm in need of repairs right now, so just hand over some materials and I'll leave this place." 

"You have a lot of nerve coming in here like that. I'll make you regret it." The human guard fires his gun at the black figure, but it bounces off his armor and goes back, hitting the gun out of his arms. 

"It's not like he's asking for anything important, just give him what he needs. Besides, this isn't the place to start a battle." Neige goes into the camp and gets out some materials for repairing.

"It looks like there's actually a human with a brain in this group, something very rare nowadays." The black reploid takes the materials and leaves. He pauses for a moment. "Well, thanks." 

"What are you trying to do, Neige!?" The guard is outraged by her behaviour. "Are you going to help every single reploid who comes in here?"

"What were we suppose to do? Kill ourselves for something we don't really need?"

"Fine, but the next time a reploid comes in here like that; nothing will stop me from attacking."

"Alright, it's your funeral, not mine." Neige leaves the campfire and goes to her tent. 

-----------------------------------------------------------

Please leave a review and tell me what you think about the story so far. As for all your suggestions, I'll try to keep that in mind, but it's pretty difficult for me to keep from shifting tenses since I just write down what seems right at the time.


	31. Chapter 30: Aerial Duel

Well, here's the next update on the progress of Ragnarok, this will feature everyone's favorite green reploid:

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Resistance Base**

"…so that's our current situation." The operator in the base looks at the three Guardians after she finishes filling them in on Ragnarok. "One reploid has already been taken care of over here, so that leaves seven more left."

"Alright, our repairs have been completed. Just send us into an area and we'll take care of it." Harpuia and the others get on the transporter as they each get assigned to a different area. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Hanging Gardens**

"Harpuia, this is Weil's floating fortress. It generates special clouds that become a source of lightning and acid rain. Get on board and destroy the generators."

"Alright, I'm beginning the mission right now." Harpuia closes the communicator as he dashes forward, destroying the generator in his way. _That's one generator down, only three more to go._

Harpuia continues moving and notices the strong wind pushing against him. _This wind can prove to be troublesome, I have to keep that in mind._

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Ten Minutes Later**

"I've just arrived in the core of the Hanging Gardens, awaiting further orders." Harpuia turns on the communicator and waits for instructions.

"Go ahead and proceed with destroying it, but be careful. There should be a reploid guarding this place."

"Alright," Harpuia goes in the next room, getting outside again. _The winds a lot more powerful here than it was back then. I'll have trouble moving like this._

"It looks like you've finally arrived." Harpuia turns to find a white horse like reploid with wings. "I was hoping that I'd get to fight Zero, but I guess you'll do."

"I'm more than enough to defeat you!" Harpuia gets out his two purple electric sabers as he prepares for battle. "I'll stop Weil's plan by defeating you!"

"Lord Weil came up with a plan as beautiful as myself. All ugly things will bow down before me. I, Pegasolta Éclair, will end your pitiful existence right now!" Pegasolta gets out his two yellow dual electric blades as he prepares to fight.

"You know what? You and I are a lot alike. We both wield the power of electricity and use dual blades. To top it off, we are both aerial fighters." Harpuia laughs at Pegasolta's comparison.

"You're right. The only difference is that I'm not an ugly horse." 

"What!? You'll pay for that insult! I'll put you in your place." Pegasolta swoops into the air as Harpuia stands on one of the three platforms.

_If I take flight in these conditions, I won't be able to control my movements very well. Might as well stay on the ground then._ Pegasolta launches two lightning attacks to the left and right of Harpuia.

_What's he trying to do?_ The two lightning attacks start conducting electricity, shocking everything between them. Harpuia jumps with all his force to lift off the ground.

_Ugh! I can't control my movements._ Pegasolta sees his chance, and delivers a kick at Harpuia, delivering him between two platforms. 

"Hmmph, it looks like he didn't prove to be much of a challenge after all. One kick sent him flying off." Pegasolta turns his back but feels a slash from behind. "What?"

"Have you forgotten I know how to fly as well?" Harpuia lands as he tries to control his movements. "Didn't you ever learn to never turn your back until the enemy has been beaten for sure?"

"You seem to be pretty sure of yourself. Let's just see how powerful the almighty Guardian is!" Pegasolta gets out his blade and starts charging as he zig zags around the room.

"You've left yourself wide open for attacks." Harpuia raises his two sabers and sends lightning crashing down on Pegasolta, stopping him from attacking.

"I'll make you pay for that!" Pegasolta focuses his electricity as a yellow aura surrounds him. He then sends out two lines of electricity in both directions as he lowers down, hitting Harpuia.

_That move wasn't too serious, but I have to watch out from now._ Pegasolta follows up with another charge, but this time Harpuia isn't able to counter.

Harpuia jumps, but Pegasolta changes direction and sends Harpuia flying back with another kick.

Harpuia crashes to the platform as he grabs onto the floor. _I can't risk going up into the air, it'll make me a moving target. Damn, he's attacking again!_

Pegasolta fires two more lightning attacks. Harpuia manages to dash away from both of them, so that the conducted electricity doesn't make contact.

_Now's my chance to attack!_ Harpuia sends out three sonic waves at Pegasolta, knocking him down from the air. During that time, Harpuia slashes Pegasolta five times with his sabers before retreating. 

"You haven't won this battle yet! I'll defeat you for Lord Weil!" Pegasolta starts gathering up electricity again. _Is he going to use that attack again?_

Harpuia prepares to go low, but sees that Pegasolta isn't using the attack. _What's he doing?_ Pegasolta still has his lightning aura, and he lunges at Harpuia.

_I can't avoid this one!_ Harpuia tries to bring his two blades as a defense, but is overpowered and sent flying back. Pegasolta turns and goes at Harpuia from behind, almost succeeding in knocking him off.

"You're done for, Sage Harpuia!" Pegasolta charges at him. "This is what you get for your insults!"

_I see now, so that's the direction of the wind._ Harpuia jumps into the air, going above Pegasolta. He sends a sonic wave down, crashing straight into Pegasolta. Harpuia follows up with a downward stab and slashes three times before Pegasolta takes flight again. 

"You… but how? How did you manage to take flight in this storm!?" Harpuia jumps onto the other platform as he prepares a defensive position. 

"I didn't just stand here this whole time fighting you. I've been calculating the exact angle of the wind. You've lost all your advantages, Pegasolta. Face the facts, you've been defeated." 

"NO! That's not true! I'll show you who's stronger!" Pegasolta charges at Harpuia one more time, but Harpuia raises his saber and sends lightning crashing down on him.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Pegasolta surrounds himself with electricity and sends out two lines again as he lowers himself.

"I already told you that it's over." Harpuia raises his two blades in the air, absorbing all the electricity.

"What did you just do?" Pegasolta is panting from the damages he took and all the failed attacks.

"I've absorbed all the energy from your attack. Everything you've done until now is useless, I'm fully healed. It took awhile to get the right electricity input to match yours, but it was well worth it." 

"DAMN YOU!" Pegasolta surrounds himself in electricity once again. He puts all his energy into one final attack. The electrical aura surrounds Pegasolta as he charges at Harpuia.

"YOU'RE DONE FOR!" Pegasolta brings down his blade. Just before his attack could connect with Harpuia, Harpuia disappears. "What, where are you!?"

Harpuia rams his purple blade through Pegasolta's barrier and straight through Pegasolta's chest, rendering him unable to continue. "Now do you see? You've never stood a chance once I got use to the area and your attacks."

"How did you get pass my electrical barrier?" Pegasolta falls down to the ground as he clings onto his last moments in life.

"I used the winds force to increase my speed while my blades absorbed all the electricity. If you ended the battle in the beginning, you might have been victorious, but it's far too late now."

"Now I see, this is why you are the leader of the Rekku Army, Sage Harpuia, ruler of the sky. But still… my death… it's so beautiful. You don't stand a chance at stopping Ragnarok. You may have defeated me, but can you defeat Craft and the others?" 

Pegasolta explodes in the air as Harpuia continues on to destroy the core of the Hanging Gardens, bringing down Weil's floating fortress. 

"Well, looks like there are only six more reploids left." Harpuia turns to find another reploid behind him.

"Forte!? What are you doing here?" Harpuia watches as the black reploid prepares to leave.

"I just wanted to see if Zero would show up, looks like he didn't. That doesn't really matter, I'll give him more time to get stronger, and then I'll defeat him and Weil to prove that I am the strongest."

"What are you after, Forte? Why do you always insist on being the best? Can't you see that human lives are at stake here?"

"Let me tell you this, Harpuia. I'm not a reploid and never will be. I have enough power to match one, but that still doesn't change that fact. I was created to be the strongest, so I will be the strongest. Everything else doesn't concern me, especially the lives of weaklings."

Forte warps away, leaving Harpuia in his thoughts. "Forte, are you friend or foe? I guess you'll answer that question soon enough before we stop Weil. You seem to think that you aren't human and are free from your emotions, but that determination is a human emotion. We'll see just how human you are, Forte."

Harpuia gets out his communicator. "Mission successful, transfer me back." 

Harpuia warps out of the area and back into the base. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Neo Arcadia**

"Lord Weil, two of the eight warriors have already been defeated. This doesn't look good for our plans." Craft enters the room after having failed to locate the Settlement. _I guess it'll have to wait until later._

"Hehehe, the Einherjar are serving their purpose, Craft. I guess it's time that I showed you what my true intentions were from the very start." 

The monitor behind Weil starts to show a diagram of a huge machine as Craft looks. "What is that?"

"That is Ragnarok, I've been planning this from the very beginning. Once Ragnarok is completely and set into space, I will be able to destroy Area Zero and the Resistance in one fell swoop. The Einherjar was merely a way of buying time."

Craft scans the diagram and takes in the huge destructive power. "Do you want me to tell the remaining warriors this information?"

"Go ahead and do as you please, Craft. You're the commander here, do whatever it takes to get them to fight at their best. I leave that decision to you." 

-----------------------------------------------------------

Remember to leave a review and tell me what you think if you've read it. Criticism and suggestions are welcome, but no posts that say stuff like you suck. If you don't like it, tell me why.


	32. Chapter 31: Fiery Battle

Anyways, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and taken an interest in this fic, who without, I might have quit long ago.

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Artificial Sun**

"There's an abnormal heat spike in Area A-2. Weil has taken an artificial sun originally designed for weather control. The overheating will damage even you, so be sure to not stay in the sun too long. Stop the sun before it dries up Area Zero."

"Alright, I'll crush whoever gets in my way!" Fefnir readies his twin buster as he moves forward into the light. _It really is hot here, I'm almost at my limits._ Fefnir rushes into the shade as he crushes an axeloid.

"Fefnir, there are four heat generators in this place. If you destroy them, the temperature should be able to go down a bit."

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind." Fefnir enters the closest room and finds one generator. _This must be it._ Fefnir crushes the Valiant guarding it and destroys the generator.

He goes outside and out of the shade to test out the head. _It looks like it's gotten 20 cooler, if I can destroy all four of them, I will almost be able to remain outside of the shade._

----------------------------------------------------------- 

"There, that's the last of them." Fefnir destroys the last heat generator as he prepares to go deeper and destroy the Artificial Sun. 

"Fefnir, the reploid in charge of guarding the Sun is just up ahead. Stay alert."

"That's good. I've been pretty bored lately. I'll be glad to take on whoever is guarding this place." Fefnir opens the door and finds a firefly like reploid.

"I am Sol Titanion of the Einherjar. You must be pretty fired up to come this far, but are you fired up enough for me? I'll defeat the flame Guardian and show everyone just how hot I am!"

"You seem pretty sure of yourself. Let's just see how powerful you are." 

"By the end of this battle, you'll be sweating and begging for death!" Sol raises her hand hands and fires two blades at the corner of the room, sending one up and one going by the floor.

"Is that the best you can do?" Fefnir raises his buster and destroys the blade on the floor and aims it at Sol.

Sol aims a breath of fire diagonally as she goes across the room to avoid Fefnir's attack. The fire breath goes up and down as she burns Fefnir.

"NOW I'M MAD!" Fefnir separates his twin busters and starts aiming in every direction trying to hit Sol, but all of them missed.

_Why can't I hit her!?_ Fefnir keeps on firing until he notices something wrong with his armor. _What!? I'm overheating?_

Fefnir cringes at the massive heat as it burns through his circuits. Sol takes advantage of the situation and launches two more green blades. This time, Fefnir isn't able to move and it hits him in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

"You aren't very bright, are you? You haven't noticed the rays of sunlight coming through the cracks in the roof yet?" Sol flies into the hotter area to prove her point. "Luckily for me, I'm immune to these effects."

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Fefnir stays in the shade as he combines his busters again and launches one shot at Sol.

"Too slow," Sol flies upwards to dodge the attack. "You need to work on your aiming; I've had a tougher time fighting drones." The shot explodes as it makes contact with the wall, it explodes, hitting Sol.

Fefnir jumps into the air and launches three more shots while she is stunned, bringing her down to the ground.

"I'll make you pay for what you did!" Fefnir charges at Sol as his hands start to glow. Sol smiles as a green blade hits Fefnir behind, stopping him.

"You really are a hothead. As powerful as you may be, you don't even realize when you're falling into a trap. Now, take this!" Sol fires two blades again, this time they were red in color.

The two blades start to curve after almost hitting the ceiling and the floor.

_I'll just destroy these things._ Fefnir fires a shot at the upper blade, but it keeps on moving. _What!? I need one more._ Fefnir fires another shot and destroys the blade, but is hit by the blade from downwards.

"Now, is there a reason you didn't just dodge those attacks?" Sol flies forward and uses her fire breath.

_I can't go on like this for long. I need to find a way to defeat her!_ Fefnir stands up and sees Sol coming towards him.

He rushes out of the shade and jumps into the air. The flames manage to graze his armor, but he keeps on going and grabs onto Sol, flinging her downwards ground.

Fefnir aims his buster downwards while still in the air and fires a large shot, speeding up Sol's descent. He follows up by chasing after her and crashing his fist into her chest, damaging her.

"AGH! Don't think this is over yet!" Sol tries to take flight again, but Fefnir launches another blast from his buster, knocking her back down.

_She can't dodge as well if I get her to the ground. That'll be my chance to rip her apart!_ Fefnir tries to send another punch at Sol, but she launches a flamethrower at him, knocking him away and burning his armor.

_I've stayed in the sun for too long! I need to get out now!_ Fefnir tries to escape, but Sol flies into the air and sends a two blades, one managing to stop Fefnir as he starts overheating.

_GAAHHH! I CAN'T MOVE!_ Sol raises her arms up as she creates a huge fireball.

"I'll make you pay for what you did!" Sol launches the fireball downwards at Fefnir, hitting him and sending him flying back. The shot then separates into six smaller fireballs, one managing to hit Fefnir again.

"What's this, you still want to fight? Alright, I want to see more sweat and tears!" Sol launches two more whirring red blades at Fefnir.

_I need to take them out at once._ Fefnir recovers from the last attack and dashes backwards, into the sunlight.

The two blades move closer to him until they were almost touching. Fefnir launches a charged shot, destroying both blades and managing to graze Sol on her left shoulder. After the attack, Fefnir immediately moves back into the shade to cool down.

"You haven't won yet, Guardian!" Sol raises flies at top speed towards Fefnir using her fire breath on the way. She hits Fefnir and stops, launching two red blades in Fefnir's direction.

"That's not going to work on me again." Fefnir grabs the two blades with his arms and throws it back at Sol, damaging two of her wings. 

"Let's see you try to dodge now!" Fefnir jumps into the air and fires a charged shot at Sol, followed by two weaker shots. The shots connect and knock Sol from the air.

"I REFUSE TO BE BEATEN!" Sol raises her hand and launches another huge fireball in Fefnir's direction.

"This battle's over!" Fefnir raises his buster and fires a shot at the fireball, separating it into six smaller pieces. Fefnir dashes between them and grabs onto Sol, driving her down into the ground. 

Fefnir grabs onto her again and tosses her into the air, firing one more charged blast, finishing the battle.

"W-what? Why…can't I…move? How could I…lose to you? Impossible!" 

"In the end, you didn't have the real toughness it took to win." 

"You may be strong…but Lord Weil will burn all of you down. I…will look forward to seeing your…tears and sweat when that happens." Sol explodes, destroying the Artificial Sun with her.

"Operator, the mission is successful, prepare to transfer me back." Fefnir warps out of the area. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Area Zero**

"Commander Craft, this is Noble Mandrago reporting in. We have some information that you may be interested in."

"What is it?"

"We have managed to almost pinpoint the area of the Human Settlement. I'm sending you the coordinates right now."

"Alright, good work." Craft pauses for a second considering if she should tell her about Weil's true plans.

"Three of our warriors have already been beaten, if this keeps up, then we'll all be destroyed." Craft pauses.

"Keep on continuing with the plan. They will fall down to the Einherjar sooner or later. Who's left right now?"

"There's me, Tech Kraken, Fenri Lunaedge, Mino Magnus, and Popla Cocapetri." 

"Continue on with the plan, the Resistance can't fight forever. They have their limits, and soon we'll defeat them."

"Alright." Noble Mandrago cut off the communication as Craft goes to the area of the coordinates. 

-----------------------------------------------------------

The next chapter will be up in a few minutes. I already have it typed.


	33. Chapter 32: Fangs of Ice

Well, here's the other chapter I wrote with the last one:

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Hibernation Chamber**

"Alright, I've arrived." Leviathan opens her communicator. "What's the situation in this area?"

"This is an old Cyber-Elf research lab that is over a century old. There are failed experiments that have been in Hibernation since the war. They are starting to wake up now. Infiltrate and wipe out all enemies and destroy the area."

"Alright, I'm on my way." Leviathan goes through the area, destroying all the mechaniloids in the way as she pushes onward.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Where is this place?" Leviathan enters a room to find test tubes everywhere and a few corpses on the ground. "These are the remains of old corpses."

_What!? Some of the tubes are cracking!_ Five of the tubes broke, and incomplete Cyber-Elves came out of them. Leviathan spins her staff and attempts to destroy them, but all the attacks just went through.

_I can't hurt them!_ The elves start to go near the pantheon corpses. The elves went into the corpses and brought it back to life.

Leviathan spins her staff and destroys two corpses. She goes in and attacks with her staff, destroying three more. _What? The elves are still alive!_ The elves went into five more bodies, and Leviathan attacks again.

_One of them is missing, where is it?_ Levithan feels a surge of electricity as the corpse slashes her with its blades. Leviathan turns and destroys that corpse with her staff.

_There's too many corpses, I can't destroy them all, I need to run._ Leviathan runs, with the five elves in pursuit. She runs pass a skylight, and the elves follow. All five of them are instantly destroyed the moment they touch the light.

_At least that's over, now it's time for me to move on._ Leviathan goes deeper into the Hibernation Chamber, destroying all the enemies in sight.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Leviathan enters the last door to find a light blue wolf reploid waiting for her.

"Well, you've kept me waiting, Guardian. I thought you might have been ripped apart by my helpers. I am Fenri Lunaedge, fastest member of the Einherjar. I rushed to get everything prepared for you. I want to see if you have what it takes to keep up with me."

"I guess we will. Take this!" Leviathan twirls her staff, sending ice blasts at Lunaedge. Lunaedge disappears and reappears in front of her and slashes with the ice blade on his wrist.

"Is that the best you can do? I'll be able to win this one without you landing a single scratch on me."

"We'll see about that!" Leviathan charges at Lunaedge and prepares to thrust her staff at him, but Fenri jumps and freezes the air around him, damaging Leviathan.

_He's too fast, I can barely keep up with him._ "DODGE THIS!" Leviathan sends out a frost dragon at Fenri. He tries to jump, but couldn't stay in the air long enough to avoid the attack.

Fenri is hit by the attack, and Leviathan follows up by jumping into the air and thrusting her staff down, damaging Fenri.

Leviathan tries to follow up with a slash, but Fenri attacks with his ice blades and counters her attack.

"I guess you were able to hit me after all, but you can't use that attack forever."

_He's right, I need to find another way to damage him._ Fenri goes to the corner and creates two mirror images of himself. _Which one is real?_ Leviathan starts observing them ,but they start to move and attack.

The three Fenri's go at her and attack. _What!? They can all damage me._ Leviathan dashes to the other side of the room after being attacked three times. The three Fenri's go at her again, but she twirls her staff and sends ice particles at them.

It destroys the two illusions, but Fenri dodges the attack and counters by getting close and slashing at Leviathan again.

"This battle is already over!" Fenri jumps into the air and freezes the area around him. Leviathan dashes back to avoid it.

_Now's my chance! He's suspended in the air._ Leviathan sends out the tip of her staff at Fenri, damaging him three times as the tip regrows and fires.

"Arrroooo! Let's see you try to avoid this attack!" Fenri goes to the other side of the room and jumps upwards towards Leviathan while sending an ice blade downwards.

Leviathan manages to quickly dash to the other side, but Fenri clings onto the ceiling and flies through the air horizontally sending out two diagonal ice blades, one going up and one going down. Leviathan tries to dodge it, but is hit.

Leviathan goes to the other side as Fenri clings to the wall. Fenri goes downwards this time, sending an ice blade upwards. Leviathan uses her staff to lift off the ground and avoid the attack.

Fenri prepares to slash at Leviathan with his blade, but Leviathan brings down her staff on Fenri, knocking him off balance. Leviathan twirls her staff and sends ice particles at him, knocking him against the wall.

Leviathan sends one more ice dragon at Fenri, damaging him even more. Fenri howls again as he stands back up.

"You're pretty impressive, getting so many hits on me. Let's see how long you can keep that up."

Fenri dashes behind Leviathan and slashes at her, pushing her to the ground. Fenri prepares another attack as he raises his arm. _I need to get up!_ Leviathan rolls out of the way as Fenri brings down his blade.

She grabs onto her staff and attacks Fenri with it, sending him upwards toward the roof. Leviathan follows up by sending out the tip of her staff at Fenri again, followed by an ice particle attack.

Fenri lands on the ground with a thud as the last attack finishes connecting. "Grrrr… You'll pay for that. TAKE THIS!"

Fenri jumps upwards and slashes through the air, sending a huge ice blade that covers almost everything except a bit of the upper part of the room. He goes downwards and sends another huge ice blade that covers the upper part of the room.

_This isn't good! There's no way I can dodge that!_ Leviathan brings her staff upwards as a shield. The ice blade clashes onto her staff and pushes her back a bit. _Just a bit more power!_

Fenri slashes at Leviathan, making her lose grip of her staff. The ice blade then connects with her body, dealing a huge amount of damage.

"It's all over. I have to say, you weren't that bad. You were pretty impressive, but not good enough."

_I need to get up, I can still fight!_ Leviathan grabs onto her staff and slams it onto the ground, sending ice spikes upwards. One of them hits Fenri and pierces his a quarter of the way through his chest.

"ARGH! I'll tear you apart!" Fenri grabs onto Leviathan and throws her upwards. He gets out his blade and prepares it for when she lands.

_Come on! I need to dodge this!_ Fenri lunges at Leviathan, but she manages to grab the blade with her hand. Leviathan uses her other hand to attack with her staff.

_My right left hand has been damaged. It hurts to hold my staff with it. I need to finish this and get repairs right away._

"Just go down!" Fenri does his intercepting combo again, this time, all three ice blades manage to hit Leviathan.

_I can barely feel my legs. I need to keep on fighting._ Leviathan tries to stand up, but slips the first time. She grabs onto the wall and manages to stand up.

"You're at the end of your rope, Guardian. It was a nice battle while it lasted." Fenri starts charging at Leviathan with blade in hand.

_I can barely see straight. I need to wait._ Leviathan sees the blue blur coming closer. _NOW!_ Leviathan grabs onto her staff with both her hands and launches an ice dragon, hitting Fenri back.

_Is it over?_ Fenri stands back up, but his legs are wobbling. "Grrr… This attack will end it!"

Fenri launches the two large ice blades again, this time not as strong as the first. Leviathan grips her staff with both her arms and prepares to deflect the attack.

_Come on, don't give way right now. I can't lose here!_ Blood comes out of the cut from Leviathan's left hand as she holds on. _Just a bit more power!_

Fenri starts moving forward once again to slash her. _THIS IS IT!_ Leviathan uses all her remaining strength to swing her staff at full force, destroying the ice blade and sending Fenri back.

"Heh, not bad…true to the name of a Guardian, but it's not over yet. The true power of Ragnarok is just the beginning! You should all prepare your excuses when you have to explain why you couldn't save Area Zero."

"Fenri explodes, taking out the main parts of the Hibernation Chamber. Leviathan turns on the communicator with her right hand.

"Operator…Mission successful…Transfer me back." Leviathan faints as the light surrounds her, bringing her back to the Resistance Base.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Resistance Base**

Harpuia and Fefnir watch as Leviathan transfers back, only to find an unconscious light blue reploid.

"Looks like she's overdid it." Harpuia turns to Fefnir. "You should go get some repairs as well. I'll take her to the Repair Room."

"Alright, but don't think this means you're stronger than me." Fefnir notices that Harpuia has the least injuries, in fact, one might wonder if he is damaged at all.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Fefnir goes to the repair room as Harpuia slings Leviathan's left hand over his shoulder. He hears a yelp from the unconscious figure and gets a closer look at her left hand. It is covered in blood and scratches.

_I don't know what you did, Leviathan, but please be okay._ Harpuia goes to Leviathan's other side and carries her to the Repair Room.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Resistance Trailer**

The computer beeps as Zero enters after having his repairs done. Rouge looks at the alarm quickly alerts the others. "There are Reploids converging on Area Zero! Weil's reploids are heading towards the Settlement!"

"What!? They managed to find it?" Ciel looks at the screen as Zero goes up to the transporter.

"Transfer me to the area immediately!"

"But Zero, your repairs…" Ciel looks at Zero's repairs that weren't quite finished yet. "You need a bit more time to heal."

"I'm fine. Besides, I'm the only who can do this. The others at the Resistance Base are probably in worse shape than me and it'll faster if I go."

"But…"

"Believe in me, Ciel. I promise I'll be okay." Ciel looks at Rouge after Zero finishes saying this.

"Alright, transfer him." Rouge punches in a few keys onto the computer.

"Preparing for transfer," Rouge presses one more key. "Transfer complete."

Zero disappears as Ciel looks. "Be careful, Zero."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Well, how'd you guys like the fic so far? Please leave your reviews and tell me what you think. I might be inspired to write more if I get more reviews.


	34. Chapter 33: Attack on the Settlement

Alright everyone, here's another chapter for you all to enjoy:

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Area Zero**

"I'm still not at the Settlement yet, guess I'll need to walk there by myself." Zero gets out his Z-Saber and destroys a nearby Valiant. 

Zero destroys a few more mechaniloids and moves on, getting into the Settlement.

"The humans from the Settlement are trapped in several of the rooms. To make matters worse, fire has broken out. Zero, extinguish the flames and rescue the humans." Rouge turns off the communication after she finishes.

_Extinguish the flames…_ Zero looks around and finds a fire extinguisher guarded by a strange mechaniloid with a hammer. _There we go!_

Zero destroys the moloid and uses his Z-Knuckles to grab onto the fire extinguisher. He puts out the flames near the first tent and goes in to find a human and a Valiant.

Zero destroys the Valiant with his Z-Saber as the human moves out. 

"Hmph, to think you would be the one to save me."

"Not a very grateful person, are you? Just hurry up and go." Zero continues to save the other members as he goes on.

A black reploid slowly follows him from behind, ripping through all the mechaniloids with his bare hands. "Zero, let's just see how powerful you really are." 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

"Thanks for saving everyone, mister." A small kid, now identified as Typhon thanks Zero as the last human enters.

"There's no need to thank the reploid. It's his kind's fault that this is happening in the first place." _Wait, where's Neige?_

"Zero, is everyone alright?" Ciel's voice goes through the communicator just as the human finishes talking.

"Yeah, but I can't seem to find Neige. I'll go on and look for her." 

"Alright, but be careful. Your repairs aren't complete yet, you don't know when it will give way."

Zero keeps on going and finds Craft standing by a truck muttering to himself.

"So, she wasn't here either. Guess I'll have to keep on looking." 

"Craft!" Craft turns and notices the red reploid.

"Ah, Zero… I see you're protecting Area Zero because of the Settlement." Craft throws away his cloak to reveal his green armor. "However, I'll defeat you here for Lord Weil!"

"You used to be a Neo Arcadian reploid who fought for humanity. How could you fight for Dr. Weil and attack the Settlement?"

"Lord Weil has all of the world's energy at his grasp. Humans and reploids alike must learn to live under him. There are still fools who don't understand that and keep on fighting a hopeless battle. As long as they continue to fight, there will be casualties. That is why I'm helping Lord Weil, to open their eyes!"

Craft gets out his bayonet from his gun and charges at Zero. Zero sends an ice blade through the ground, but Craft stabs through it and stabs Zero. Craft releases the blades and fires it, pushing Zero back while doing more damage.

_He's too powerful!_ Zero gets his Z-Saber and gets out the Mega Hammer he stole from a moloid. _I'll just out power him!_

Craft stands in place and points his gun at Zero while a thin red laser goes forward. Zero dashes straight at Craft as Craft lets out a blue laser.

Zero jumps out of the way just as it fires, and comes down smacking Craft with the Mega Hammer. The force of the attack knocks Craft off balance as Zero slashes with his Z-Saber.

"Not bad, Zero. However, that still isn't good enough to defeat me!" Craft launches a missile that Zero manages to dash over. The missile turns and goes after Zero again.

_I need to destroy it to stop it from following me._ Zero slashes at the missile with his saber, but feels a pain in his back as Craft stabs him with his bayonet. Craft fires the blade, damaging Zero and pushing him back.

Craft follows up by pointing his gun again as a thin red laser comes out. _I have to get up!_ Zero jumps upward as the blue beam fires. _I need to stay up longer!_ Zero lands into the beam, getting pushed back.

Craft launches another homing missile at Zero. This time, Zero dashes and skewers the missile and Craft with his Z-Saber.

Craft rolls past Zero and kneels onto the ground as he fires three grenades. Zero jumps upward, but lands in the explosion of the bombs. 

"Now do you understand, Zero? It is useless to fight against Lord Weil. No matter what you do, it'll result in defeat." Craft jumps into the air and aims his beam diagonally. He starts charging forward in the air as Zero jumps up.

Zero sends Craft down with the Mega Hammer, stopping the attack. Zero follows up with three slashes from his saber.

Craft stands up from the attack and fires a bomb at Zero. Zero moves back, but the bomb splits into four as it hits the ground, one of the pieces hitting Zero.

_My wounds are reopening! If I don't end this soon, I'll be a sitting duck._ Craft gets out his bayonet and aims at Zero again.

This time, Zero dashes and jumps upward, landing behind Craft and slashing with his Z-Saber.

"Just give up already! You can't win!" Craft aims his gun at Zero again and prepares to fire.

Zero tries to jump but couldn't move. _My repairs are starting to give way! I can't move!_ Craft fires and hits the immobilized Zero. Zero stands up after a few seconds and speaks.

"I didn't want to have to use this against you, Craft, but time is running out." Zero raises his hand into the air as a bright light surrounds him. His armor shifts to a black color as he prepares to attack.

_This is the first time using this alone. I don't know if there are any side effects._ Craft gets out his bayonet, but Zero appears behind him and slashes him upwards.

Zero grabs onto his Z-Buster and launches a blast at Craft, knocking him down from the sky.

Craft coughs out some blood as he starts to talk. "This form of yours wasn't in Lord Weil's database. Still, it doesn't matter how strong you are! Lord Weil will win in the end!"

Craft fires another bomb, but Zero slashes at it before it could split into four. Craft fires his bayonet, but Zero deflects the knife with his saber.

Zero dashes at Craft to finish off the battle when a huge pain sears through his body. _My repairs are breaking apart!_ Zero reverts back to his original form as he clutches onto his chest. Electricity starts to come out of his wounds.

"Zero! Please get up!" Ciel watches the battle from the monitor and yells through the communicator.

_I can't move!_ Craft gets out his gun to finish off the battle. 

"I'm sorry I have to do this, Zero, but I'm afraid I must. All those who defy Lord Weil must be destroyed. I'll give you one chance to join us before I pull the trigger."

"I'll…never…join the likes…of Weil. AAAHHHH!" Zero screams as his armor starts to malfunction from all the stress.

"Very well, you've fought honorably. However, it ends here." Craft prepares to squeeze the trigger as a blast hits him in the back. 

"I'll be the one to defeat Zero." The smoke clears as a familiar black reploid comes out. Craft recognizes the figure as his eyes widen. 

"It's you!" Zero watches Forte as he transforms his buster into a blade. 

"Why are you here, Forte?"

"I wanted to check to make sure you were alive. I don't know what you see in this Settlement that's worth protecting. Still, a good fight no and then will keep me entertained."

Forte turns to Craft. "Now, I'll be the one finishing this fight. Besides, we haven't exactly finished our last fight, did we?" 

Craft gets out his gun and aims it at the black figure. He shoots as it pierces through his chest and smiles. "Guess that got him. What!?" The body he pierced disappears as Forte appears behind him.

Forte slashes at Craft with his blades and fires a blast from his buster. Craft gets up and does a diving attack, but Forte teleports behind him and fires a charged shot, knocking him down.

"He's too strong. I'm already weakened from the fight with Zero." Craft reaches for the gun, but Forte puts his Saber through it to stop Craft.

"It's over." Craft grabs onto his gun, but isn't able to free it from Forte's blade.

"STOP IT!" Forte, Zero, and Craft turn to find Neige standing there. "Stop this meaningless fight right now."

"I'm fighting for the greater good. Humans must be awakened from their stupidity." Craft stands up after Neige appears.

"Greater good!? How can you talk about the greater good after seeing what you did to harm the nature and this settlement!? It took a long time for the nature in this area to return its former glory so humans could find peace." Neige faces the three reploids. "It doesn't matter how you try to justify your actions, all three of you are just fighting the same stupid war!"

"Hmph. I am not concerned with any war." Forte faces Neige as he replies. "I was made to fight, so I fight. I don't care what happens to you worthless humans. If the reploids weren't here, your kind would be almost extinct from fighting each other. Don't concern yourself with matters you don't understand, human."

"Neige, I should have known you were here." Craft replies to her as well. 

"What happened to you, Craft? Why did you follow Dr. Weil? When I first met you, you were a proud warrior. You said that you'd bring peace to humans and reploids. You promised me…"

"Yes, I remember, and I'm keeping my promise by doing this!" Craft dashes at Neige, and the two of them warp away.

Ciel speaks through from Zero's communicator. "Zero? Thank goodness you're alright. The reploid signal is growing fainter, you did it." 

"Ciel, Craft's got Neige. Can you get on it?"

"What!? I'll track his signal right now." Zero stands up and faces Forte. 

"Forte, will you help us again to rescue Neige?" Forte turns his back as he moves.

"Didn't you hear what I said before? I wasn't made to concern myself with these matters, and I'm not going to risk my life for some human. Go ahead and do what you want, Zero. I expect to see you get stronger." 

Forte pauses for a while. "Craft was right about one thing, no matter what you do, you can't stop evil. There was some trying to take over the world two hundred years ago and there's someone trying to take over the world now. You can't create peace no matter how hard you try."

"I'm only here to stop Weil. Creating peace is something that Ciel and the others can handle. I believe in them." Forte laughs.

"Well, you've believed in humans for too long. They will never be able to achieve peace, never." Forte warps out of the area.

Zero turns to find some of the humans from the Settlement.

"So she was friends with one of the Neo Arcadian reploids…"

"She pretended to be helping us the whole time."

"And you… You are the legendary reploid… Hmph. Some legend, the other one kept talking about the greater good, and look at what he did. You reploids only bring trouble."

Typhon, the kid, starts to speak. "Aren't you all going to help Neige?" 

"Hmph, that woman was with the reploids the whole time, why should I risk my neck for her?"

"I-I can't believe you."

"You're just going to abandon her? She put her life on the line to stop the fight and save your Settlement!" Zero starts to speak after hearing all their outbursts.

"So what? If we save her, we might get attacked again."

"You're all just a bunch of cowards. At least Forte had a good reason to not help. In fact, I'm starting to see where he got those ideas from." 

"H-How dare you! That reploid was the one who stole from our Settlement." 

Typhon tries to defend the black reploid. "He was only looking for repairs…"

"You're no different than the humans from Neo Arcadia. Why did you even leave that place if you were all going to continue acting like cowards?" 

The communicator beeps as Ciel speaks. "Zero, we've located Neige. Get back here as soon as possible."

"Alright, transfer me." Zero disappears in a white light as he goes back to the Resistance Trailer. 

-----------------------------------------------------------

I have a dentist appointment tomorrow and I need to cram for a test, so the chances of an update tomorrow are pretty slim. Anyways, enjoy this one and leave a review. )


	35. Chapter 34: Breaking Out

For SpartanCommander's idea, I won't use it until I write the sequel, so it won't show up for a while. Anyways here's the next chapter:

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Resistance Trailer**

"Alright, Zero, the repairs have stabilized." Zero moves his limbs around as Ciel starts speaking testing to check himself.

"Where was Neige taken?"

"There's an enemy base west of our current positions. Neige and Craft should be there."

"So… Neige is trapped in the prison over there." Zero looks at the screen to check all the information.

Ciel stops for a moment as she starts to think. "Hey, Zero, do you think we are doing the right thing?"

"You mean the people in the Settlement?"

"Yeah... Even if we help Neige, what good will that do if the people don't open their hearts? I've been thinking ever since I heard about how much the humans hate the reploids. Can we really make this world a better place?"

"That's entirely for you to decide. I am only here to stop the world from getting worse. The rest will be up to you. Still, if you keep on thinking like that, then there's no way it's possible." 

"Zero…" The computer starts to sound as Rouge hits a few keys on the computer to check out the situation.

"It's an outside line coming from the Settlement. I'm patching it through right now." Rouge hits a few more keys. Typhon's voice goes through to the Resistance Trailer as Rouge hits the last key.

"Come in Zero… We can't do anything to save Neige. We aren't as strong as you reploids, but if we abandon Neige, the whole Settlement will mean nothing. Our escape from Weil will be meaningless. Ever since we decided to escape, Neige has helped us too many times to count. We don't have the rights to ask you this, but please save Neige! If you really aren't like Weil and the others, please lend us your strength!"

"I will save Neige." Zero gets on the transporter as Ciel and Rouge stare at him.

"Zero…" 

"Thank you… and good luck." The signal ends as Zero gets ready. 

"Operator, transfer me."

Rouge hits a few more keys on the computer as Zero warps out, leaving only Rouge and Ciel in the room.

"Zero… Make sure you come back in one piece." 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Prison Area**

Zero swings his blade, bringing down the gigantic mechaniloid. "Operator, is that where Neige is?" Zero goes forward and puts his hand on the door.

"That should be it, proceed with caution."

Zero enters the room and finds Neige staring at the wall. She turns, noticing Zero in the room.

"Zero! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to rescue you. The people back at the Settlement sent me." 

"Thanks… But I still want to talk to Craft…"

"Is he a friend of yours?"

"Craft saved me back when I was starting out as a reporter. Mavericks attacked me, but Craft appeared and defeated all of them. I was amazed at how he fought to protect the humans. It's kinda strange, a human falling for a reploid."

"…" Zero listens to Neige's story as another figure warps into the room.

"Then I fell in love as well. Neige fought her hardest to expose the truth to everyone." Craft speaks as Zero and Neige turn their attention to him.

"Craft!" 

"You haven't changed a bit, Neige. Once you set your mind to something, you see it through until the very end." Niege and Zero move to the other side of the room.

"You've changed. You say that you're fighting for humanity, but you are just a pawn of Dr. Weil now!"

"You still understand nothing! Weil will destroy everything outside of Neo Arcadia with Ragnarok. What will you have to show for all you've done when that happens? That's why I helped him, so I could find you… To protect you… Not just you, but every other human as well. We have to do what we can to survive now, even if it means living a life under Weil!"

"Is that why you follow Weil? Stealing freedom and destroying nature just for survival? Is this the justice you wanted? That you've fought for?"

"…" 

"Hehehe… You humans dare talk about justice? A hundred years ago, you drove me from Neo Arcadia and left me for dead. You've disposed of Maverick reploids like they were garbage. Humans complaining about justice!? Don't make me laugh!"

Weil warps into the room behind Craft.

"Y-you!" Neige goes forward, but Zeor steps in front of her and gets out his Z-Saber.

"Dr. Weil!"

"Hehehe, you've been busy, Zero. There are only four soldiers left now, but you still can't stop Ragnarok. Now, are the two of you going to die here fighting for your "jutice"? Or will you follow Craft's example and follow me? I really don't care one way or the other. 

Craft starts to speak again. "Don't you get it yet? Justice has long abandoned this world now. The only thing that matters is life and death. Neige, I don't want you becoming one of the dead."

Weil looks at Zero and seems to be amused at his Z-Saber. "Can you really do it, Zero? Can you kill me, a human? Do you want to become a Maverick right in front of her?"

Neige whispers behind Zero's back without the other two noticing. "Zero, when I give the signal, close your eyes."

"So, what will you do now?" Weil stands there, waiting to give the signal to have the two of them killed.

Neige goes in front of Zero to speak. "If the only other choice is a living death under you… Then I'd rather choose to laugh death in the face and face it with dignity. Now, Zero!"

Neige tosses a flash bomb into the air, blinding Weil and Craft.

"What!? A trick!"

"Agh! I can't see. You'll pay for that!"

Zero cuts a hole in the floor. He carries Neige and escapes from the area. Weil and Craft opens their eyes as the effects of the bomb wear off. 

"The little scoundrels escaped! Hmph, it doesn't matter now… Craft, continue with Ragnarok and find those two. We'll show them the error of their ways!"

Weil warps out of the room, leaving Craft with his own thoughts. "Laughing death in the face is better… than a living death. Neige, I…" 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Elsewhere in the Prison**

Zero and Neige land as Zero lets go of Neige. "Are you alright?" 

"That was nothing for a hardened journalist. I always keep a little trick handy in case I run into trouble."

"We can't stay here, it's dangerous." Zero activates his communicator to contact Ciel. "Ciel, come in, get us out of here." 

"Zero! I'm glad the two of you are okay! I take it the mission was a success. I'll bring Neige back first."

Neige disappears in a flash of light, but just as that happens, alarms in the building start to blare.

"Prison Area escape detected! Upgrading to Security Level 3!"

"Zero… What's happening? I… can't transfer… respond."

"The signal's being jammed! I'll get out on my own now." 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Outside Prison Area**

Zero fires a charged blast at a boulder while dashing backwards, destroying it. He exits the building as his communicator starts to beep.

"Zero! Come in!"

"I'm free of the jamming, bring me back now."

"Understood, retrieving Zero." Zero disappears back into the Resistance Trailer. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Resistance Trailer**

"I'm glad that you're safe, Zero." Zero warps in as Ciel greets him. 

"Where's Neige?"

"She went back to the Settlement to thank everyone." Ciel pauses. "Zero, do you think we really helped the humans?"

"I do, but it isn't over yet. We still have work to do."

"You're right! Let's put a stop to Weil's evil plans!" Rouge this a few more keys.

"There's another signal from the Settlement! I'm patching them through right now."

"We want the two of you to come outside so we can thank you properly…" The voice pauses for a moment, trying to find the right words to say. "Can the two of you please come? There's something we've been meaning to say."

Ciel looks at Zero and he just shrugs. She turns to answer the question. "Alright, just give us a moment and we'll be right there."

_I wonder what they wanted to say?_

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Human Settlement**

Ciel and Zero arrive to find almost everyone standing there, including Neige. Neige nudges at a human guard as he coughs and steps forward. 

"Neige wasn't a traitor. She was probably the one who believed in us the most. I'm sorry for all the things I've said about her, and all the horrible things I've said about you."

"I'm sorry as well… thank you for saving Neige. I guess not all reploids are bad after all."

"Even after everything we've said about you, you still helped us… I don't know what to say, except thank you. Humans and reploids might not be so different after all. I'm starting to see things in a new light now."

"Hmph! So you're the legendary reploid." The guard yelps as Neige nudges him. "Well, I guess I shouldn't be talking like that, you did save us, after all. I don't know what we would've down without Neige."

"Thank you, Zero. Your saving Neige has somehow managed to make the people at the Settlement feel whole again. You weren't a bad guy after all."

"Well, I guess that settles that." Neige walks forward to Ciel and Zero. "It looks like we're getting closer to creating peace between humans and reploids. I want to thank the two of you as well. We would've been dead if it wasn't for you two."

"I really appreciate it, everyone." Ciel looks at all the humans. "It looks like what we've been fighting for will slowly turn into a reality."

"It seems like all of you have finally come to your senses." Zero smiles a bit. "I wonder what Forte will say if he knew…" 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Living City**

_Give me a break. This is suppose to be my opponent?/b Forte dodges another blast from the rooster like reploid. Popla has two of his wings ripped off from the battle, and is losing. ___

_"You're pathetic! I guess Heat Genblem was one of the stronger members." ___

_"Kya! It's not over yet." Popla fires green wave at Forte's arm, turning it into stone. "How'd you like that?" ___

_Forte moves, cracking all the stone from his arms. "Is that all you can do?" ___

_"What! How did you?" ___

_Popla attempts to ram Forte, but Forte appears behind him and sends his fist through Popla's stomach. ___

_"KYA!!!" ___

_Forte flicks his arm, ripping Popla completely in two. "Now there are only three more soldiers left." ___

_Forte looks at the remains of the bird reploid. iYou better not disappoint me like this fool, Zero. The next time we meet, I expect a worthy adversary, and then you will watch as I crush Dr. Weil with my own two hands._

Forte warps away, leaving the remains of Popla Cocapetri on the floor. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Resistance Trailer**

"Another signal has disappeared!" Rouge checks on the status of the eight soldiers. "Someone has defeated another member of the Einherjar!" 

"What? That means there are only three more members left." Ciel and Zero check on it to verify the information.

"Oh well, I guess it makes it a lot easier on us then." 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Yes, I know I killed Popla Cocapetri too easily, but he was pretty weak and I didn't know how to make a whole chapter with his fight scene. Anyways, the next fights will either be Zero and two Guardians or the three Guardians, you guys pick.


	36. Chapter 35: Test of Strength

Well, I'm going with the Guardians. Anyways, this chapter is a bit short compared to some of the others, but I'm pretty happy with it:

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Resistance Base**

"Looks like you two are finally awake." Fefnir and Leviathan wake up to find Harpuia reading a document of some sort.

"Whatcha got there, Harpy?"

"This is a report from the Resistance Trailer." Harpuia pauses to reread some details. "There are only three more of Weil's reploids left now."

"Well, that's just perfect, one for each of us." Fefnir grabs onto his twin buster as he gets up.

"All Guardians report to the Commander's Room. We are ready to deploy you on your missions now."

"I guess that's our cue to go." Leviathan walks off as the two other Guardians follow her. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Commander's Room**

"As you know, there are only three more soldiers left." The operator points to three dots on the screen. "Just stand on the transporter and I'll send you all on your way."

The three Guardians walk up to the transporter as the Operator hits a few keys on the computer. "The locations are random, so be prepared for anything."

"That's fine by us. It'll make things more interesting." 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Magnetic Zone**

Fefnir warps into the area to find lightning and static almost everywhere around him. "I've detected a large magnetic flux in this area. The electromagnetic pulses are generating a lot of noise and it's spreading. At this rate, the noise will interfere with the operation of the environment control system in Area Zero. Infiltrate and put a stop to that device."

"Alright, I'm on my way." Fefnir crashes his way through a mechaniloid as he dashes on to complete his mission. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

"I guess this is it." Fefnir enters the room to find a huge bull reploid waiting for him there.

"Roar! You… You've finally come. I… am Mino Magnus. I won't… let you… stop Ragnarok. I will crush… you and then…"

Fefnir charges up his twin buster and launches a huge blast at Mino Magnus, knocking him down. "I don't have time to listen to this. Let's get the fight started, shall we?"

"Rrroar!" Mino dashes and grabs onto Fefnir. He grabs onto him and slams him in the ground.

_What the? The junk around the room is slowly getting pulled towards me._ Fefnir runs a quick scan of himself and finds that he's been magnetically charged from Mino's last attack.

_He's attacking again!_ Mino summons a glowing green ball that slowly starts to pull trash from the surroundings. Fefnir tries to jump, but finds the trash stuck onto him weighing him down.

The trash hits Fefnir as it goes towards the green orb. Fefnir gets hit by two more waves of the attack as Mino moves the trash heap above Fefnir and slams it down. Fefnir manages to dash out of the way, but Mino follows up by slamming his axe into the pile, cutting it in half and sending it flying in both directions.

_I still can't move!_ Fefnir aims his twin buster at the pile and fires, splitting it in half once again and avoiding the attack.

The junk starts to drop from Fefnir's armor as he aims his buster at Mino. _Looks like the effect of his attack wears off after a short while._ Fefnir fires, but Mino brings his axe up and deflects the attack.

"What! I'll just have to destroy you with my hands!" Fefnir charges at Mino and prepares to grab the huge bull, but Mino creates a red ball, repelling Fefnir. _What the heck was that?_

Mino creates the red ball again, this time pulling Fefnir to him. Fefnir fires his buster while being pulled, but all the attacks only hit the axe. _Why can't I hit him!?_

Fefnir charges up his buster, still unable to hit Mino. Mino jumps into the air and throws his axe upwards. He separates his two legs and arms from his body. The arms stay in the upper corners and the head stays in the center as the legs start to dash around the room.

"Fefnir gets trampled by the bouncing legs as he tries to aim at Mino's head. Fefnir tries to aim again, but the arms go down to the ground as Mino joins together again.

"Stop playing around!" Fefnir fires jumps into the air and slams down with his fist, hitting Mino in the head and pushing him down. Fefnir fires a few volleys of attacks from his buster as Mino stands back up.

"Rrroarr!" Mino Magnus lunges at Fefnri while trying to grab him. Fefnir sidesteps and fires a charged blast at Mino, lknocking him down. 

_This guy just doesn't know when to give up!_ Mino stands back up and creates a red ball in front of his axe. He draws Fefnir towards him and grabs on, slamming him into the ground and magnetically charges him again.

_I can't jump properly like this!_ Mino jumps into the air once again and throws his axe upward. He splits up and again as Fefnir tries to run. Fefnir ducks to the ground and crawls under the legs while firing volleys of attacks from his buster.

The arms go down and damage Fefnir as Mino joins together again and gets his axe.

_This guy isn't going to go down easily. Then again, I won't either!_ The junk on Fefnir's armor drops to the ground as the charge from Mino's attack goes away. Mino launches a green ball, absorbing junk from the piles around them.

Fefnir avoids the three waves and jumps away when Mino tries to bring down the pile on him. Fefnir jumps up as Mino brings his axe down and punches Mino in the head, making him lose his grip on the axe. 

"Roaar!" Fefnir fires continuous volleys of shots at Mino, knocking him back slightly each time. Fefnir goes forward to finish Mino off, but Mino grabs onto his axe and swigns it at Forte, leaving a huge cut in his chest and knocking him back.

"I'll make you regret that!" Fefnir tries to get up but clutches at his chest in pain. Mino shoots a green ball towards Fefnir as it slowly starts to collect junk. Fefnir manages to roll under the heap, but it bounces off the wall and hits Fefnir in the back.

"This is… over!" Mino jumps and tries to land on Fefnir. Fefnri dashes back and fires a charged shot at Mino from behind, knocking him down. 

"I won't lose to you!" Fefnir slams his fist into the ground, sending a torrent of flames at Mino, creating huge dents in his armor.

Fefnir gets his twin buster and aims one charged blast at Mino. The blast explodes on contact, destroying a large amount of Mino's armor with it.

"I guess it's finally over." Fefnri activates his communicator. "Operator, prepare to…"

_What!?_ A flying axe whirls in the air and goes through the upper part of Fefnir's shoulder, leaving a huge dent. Fefnir drops his twin buster as Mino stands up again, almost fully destroyed.

"I won't… let you live!" Mino grabs his axe as it swings back to him. "You can't stop… Ragnarok…"

Mino Magnus raises his axe and charges towards Fefnir.

"I won't die here!" Fefnir gathers energy in his remaining arm and charges at Mino. The two of them clash as ash begins to gather in the junkyard.

The smoke clears and shows Mino with his hand raised up high. Fefnir's hand is through Mino's stomach as Mino drops his axe.

"Roar? I… I… lost? How… can this… be happening?" Mino explodes as Fefnir activates his communicator once again.

"Fefnir, are you alright?"

"Could be better, but you should see the other guy. Mission successful, prepare to transfer me back."

"Got it, preparing for transfer," A bright light surrounds Fefnir as he warps out of the area. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Don't worry, Zero fans, Zero will get plenty of screen time after the fight with the Einherjar. Please read and review.


	37. Chapter 36: Nature's Wrath

Okay guys, here's the next chapter:

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Underground Forest**

"This area used to belong to another resistance group, but now it is a forward base of Dr. Weil's. I'm detecting plant-like nanomachines that are thriving on geothermal energy. At this rate, they'll engulf Area Zero."

"Alright, I'll take care of it." Leviathan dashes forward, but a plant like mechaniloid closes its jaws and snaps at her.

_I've been caught off guard! I didn't think that these plants were enemies._ Leviathan thrusts her staff downwards, ripping the plant from the soil and instantly killing it. Three Valiants surround her. Leviathan twirls her staff and sends ice particles forward, destroying all three Valiants. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

_This room is empty!_ Leviathan looks around, but finds no sign of anyone. _What!?_

Leviathan jumps up as the ground beneath her starts to move. A plant like reploid comes out to greet her.

"I thought a rat wandered in here, but it was just you. I am Noble Mandrago of the Einherjar." Leviathan clutches her staff as she prepares for battle.

"I'll defeat you and protect Area Zero!"

"You're going to a lot of trouble for the environment. Too bad that will all be wasted. You have no hope of stopping Ragnarok. If you're going to waste energy, just give it to me. I'll drain you dry!" Mandrago starts spinning and goes at Leviathan.

Leviathan brings her staff up to try and stop Mandrago, but the force of the attack knocks her down as Mandrago stops spinning.

_She's left herself open!_ Leviathan slashes at Mandrago as she stands up again.

"Nice try, but that won't stop me." Some sparkles surround Mandrago as she stands back up. _She's recovered from that attack completely! This isn't going to be easy._

Leviathan twirls her staff, sending out ice particles towards Mandrago.

"Too slow!" Mandrago jumps up and uses her legs/drills to drill into the ground. _Where is she right now?_

Leviathan looks at the spot where Mandrago disappeared and feels something sticky on her back. She looks up to find Mandrago hanging from the ceiling.

"I've got you now!" Leviathan grabs her staff but feels a pain pierce her from behind as three bee mechaniloids attack her. Leviathan gets up and swings her staff in a clockwise direction, destroying al the bees.

_This is… honey?_ Leviathan analyzes the substance as she takes the sticky things on her back. _I see, so she uses the nectar to attract the bees._

Mandrago digs into the ceiling again and disappears. This time, Mandrago appears on the ground in front of Leviathan and fires three more nectar bombs.

Leviathan dashes, but gets hit by one of the nectar bombs. A bee mechaniloid lunges at Leviathan, but she twirls her staff and destroys it. 

_Where is she?_ Leviathan looks around and find no sings of Mandrago. "Come on out and fight!" Leviathan drops her staff as she feels a pain from behind. She turns to find Mandrago spinning before she gets sent flying back.

"Well, I told you to stop wasting your energy. Just accept the fact that you can't win." Mandrago stops spinning and throws some seeds. Leviathan rolls away from the one aimed at her as they get attached to the ceiling and floor.

Leviathan grabs onto her staff and slams it onto the ground, sending ice spike sto impale Mandrago.

"It isn't over yet!" Leviathan swings her staff at Mandrago, knocking her back. She finishes off by twirling her staff and sending ice particles at Mandrago.

Mandrago gets surrounded by sparkles just as Leviathan sends the ice particles at her, and the attacks disintegrate before it reaches Mandrago. _Looks like I can't attack her whiel she heals. At least she isn't fully healed this time._

Leviathan raises her arm and prepares to attack, but feels her leg being pulled down by something. _What the!?_ She looks down and finds plant where one of the seeds where.

It latches onto her and sucks some of her health before she was able to slash it apart with her staff.

"It looks like one of my seeds has fully grown. I wonder what the remaining three will bring." Leviathan looks around the room to find two more on the ceiling and one on the ground.

_So that was why she didn't aim the seeds at me. They were never meant for attacking in the first place._ Leviathan slashes at the seed in the floor, cutting it in half and destroying it.

Mandrago takes advantage of the situation and spins at Leviathan. Leviathan sidesteps, but gets grazed on the shoulders. _I can't afford to turn my back on her! The seeds will have to wait._ Mandrago jumps into the air and prepares to drill into the ground.

"Not this time!" Leviathan thrusts the tip of her staff at Mandrago's chest, causing her to fly backwards. Leviathan sends the tip of her staff out at Mandrago, but feels bullets piercing her armor from above.

Mandrago drills into the ground as Leviathan turns to find the source of the bullets. Leviathan finds arc cannon like plant. _Looks like another seed is fully grown._ Leviathan dashes and spins her staff in a 360 degree circle, destroying the plant cannon and the other seed as she lands.

"You shouldn't turn your back to me!" Leviathan feels herself get hit by all three of the nectar attacks from Mandrago. Leviathan sees the three bees and attempts to jump. _I can't jump! The nectar is bogging me down._

Leviathan swings her staff in time to destroy two of the bees, but the third one stings her in the right shoulder. Leviathan lets out a scream as she rips the bee out of her armor and crushes it with her hands. 

"That's right, keep on screaming in pain. I'll suck all your energy dry!" Mandrago disappears into the ceiling again as Leviathan waits. She notices a small disturbance in the ceiling.

_Now!_ Leviathan jumps against the wall to get higher as Mandrago comes out from the ceiling. Mandrago tries to fire her nectar bomb, but Leviathan digs her staff a bit into Mandrago's body and slams her down to the floor.

Leviathan points the tip of her staff at Mandrago and brings it crashing down on her. Mandrago screams as Leviathan sends an ice dragon at her. 

"So… cold... I won't let this stop me!" Mandrago jumps into the air and starts spinning rapidly, sending shards of ice latched onto her everywhere.

_There's too many of them!_ Leviathan tries to dodge the attack but feels a large chunk of ice hitting her ice and her left leg. _I can barely move!_ Mandrago stops spinning and goes down. Leviathan manages to avoid Mandrago's drills, but Mandrago's impact causes rocks to fly out, hitting Leviathan.

"I can barely move, but I'll make sure you'll be worse off!" Mandrago screams as she sends seeds flying. Leviathan, kneeling on the ground, twirls her staff and freezes all but one of the seeds. 

_I need to last longer than her! I can still win!_ Leviathan puts her staff on the ground to support herself as she backs up to the wall. She raises her staff up and slams it down, sending an ice dragon towards Mandrago.

Mandrago starts to spin as the dragon comes in contact with her. _She's stopping the attack, but slowing down as well. She can't go on forever._

Mandrago stops as the attack comes to an end, but feels the tip of Leviathan's staff as she sends it out. Leviathan regrows and sends out the tip two more times at Mandrago, hitting her each time.

_This fight is almost over. Just one more attack._ Leviathan raises her staff up and twirls it. _What!?_ Bullets hit her as the seed from before grows into a plant cannon. Mandrago recovers from the last attack and laughs.

"Well, this is just perfect timing, isn't it? To think, you had victory just within your grasps." Sparkles appear around Mandrago as she heals. "It's over for you now!"

Mandrago jumps into the air and starts spinning. Leviathan pushes against the wall, sending herself downwards, narrowly avoiding the attack. Mandrago stops spinning and goes down.

Leviathan rolls out of the way as the rocks come out of the ground. _I can't get hit now!_ Leviathan slashes at two incoming rocks, but the third one follows right after, sending her to the wall.

"Well, it looks like you've been defeated. You're in no shape to be moving." Mandrago jumps into the air and prepares to drill through the ground. Halfway through, she gets stuck, leaving the upper part of her body exposed. "What's going on!?"

Leviathan smiles as she slowly stands up. "While you were spinning in the air, I sent my staff into the ground to completely freeze the soil. You won't be able to get through like this. I'll use all my energy in one last attack!"

"I won't let it end like this!" Mandrago struggles to move, but the ice keeps her trap. "Almost…" Mandrago breaks free from the frozen soil and jumps into the ground. She raises her arm up, but isn't quick enough to avoid Leviathan's staff.

Leviathan skewers her staff through Mandrago, completely freezing her.

"Agh! I'm… shriveling up. A flower cut down before I could blossom. Lord Weil!" Leviathan rips her staff downwards, completely cutting Mandrago in half.

"Operator… preparing for… transfer…" Leviathan pants as she forces the words out of her mouth.

"Alright, just hold on." Leviathan looks as Mandrago explodes, taking down a large portion of the room. _Only one more reploid left… It's all up to you now, Harpy…_

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Well, when I first started this fanfic, I thought I would have started the sequel as a Christmas gift by now. I forgot to include how many chapters boss fights took and stuff, so that's impossible now. Anyways, I might be able to finish by New Years, which means the sequel 100 years in the future will start in the first day of 2007. 

Anyways, read and review.


	38. Chapter 37: Former Ally

Yay! I have quite a lot of hits. Anyways, since I want the sequel out by New Years, here's a new chapter for all of you to enjoy:

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Deep Sea**

"According to our readings, a giant drill sub is currently patrolling the bottom of the sea. Explosives are packed on board, so I believe they are going to drill into the earth and detonate the sub. By doing this, they may start an earthquake of catastrophic proportions. Stop the drill sub before it reaches its destinations."

"Got it, I'm going right now." Harpuia looks around the room to find himself in a huge maze of some sort. _Which direction am I suppose to go? I won't be able to handle the water pressure if I stay here for too long._

Harpuia slashes at a puffer fish mechaniloid as his communicator beeps again. "There should be an enemy submarine in the Deep Sea. Go as low as you can and you should be able to find it. Even you won't be able to last here forever."

"Alright, got it," Harpuia cuts a Cryo Neon enemy and dives down into the Deep Sea. _The water pressure is building up, I need to move faster._

----------------------------------------------------------- 

_Looks like I've finally made it._ Harpuia opens the door into a room filled with water as he sees the drill sub controls. A black hole opens up in front of the controls as a kraken like reploid comes out. 

"Tech Kraken, so you're one of the Einherjar now." Harpuia raises his blades as he prepares to battle the reploid. "Why did you join Dr. Weil?"

"I'm honored that you recognize me, General Harpuia. However, I won't let you put a stop to Ragnarok. I have joined Dr. Weil and fought for him just so I can fight Zero and avenge Phantom. Now, feel the power of the Zan'ei Army."

"I don't want to fight you since you use to be a soldier of Phantom's. Still, I cannot allow Ragnarok to go on!" Harpuia brings his two blades together and sends a large bolt of electricity at Tech Kraken. 

_The water conducts electricity and powers up all my electrical attacks. I should be at an advantage here._ Tech Kraken conjures a floating ice wall that completely stops electrical attack.

Tech Kraken shoots out four objects onto the ground as they move forward. Harpuia jumps past it and attacks Tech Kraken with an electrically charged slash, momentarily stunning him. Harpuia follows up with three normal slashes before he moves back.

Tech Kraken launches two green beams, going diagonally upwards and downwards. Harpuia jumps between the two of the blasts and prepares to slash at Tech Kraken, but the beams bounce off the walls and crash into Harpuia.

_His beam attack can bounce off obstacles and the walls. I need to stay alert and keep a lookout in all directions from now on._ Tech Kraken launches two more of his green beams.

Harpuia dodges them the first time and the second time as they bounce off the walls. Tech Kraken launches his four objects again as they move on the ground. Harpuia is forced to go upwards, but is shot down by the beam as they reflect off the walls.

The four objects climb up the wall as the beams disappear. Harpuia grabs onto his saber and sends an electric wave at Tech Kraken. Tech creates another ice shield to block Harpuia's attack.

"That attack isn't fast enough to defeat me, Harpuia." Tech prepares to fire the beam. "Huh? Where are you!?" Harpuia appears behind Tech Kraken and slashes with his Saber, sending Tech crashing into his own shield.

_Seems his shield is only effective against ranged attacks. If that's the case, I should be able to handle it._ Tech Kraken recovers from that attack as he stands up.

"I'll make you pay for that!" He creates a black hole and goes into it, disappearing. _Where did he go?_

Another hole appears above Harpuia after a brief moment. Harpuia raises his saber, preparing to strike down Tech when he comes out. Tech's tentacle comes out, puncturing Harpuia in the chest. It retreats and the hole disappears again.

_I should have known there was something wrong! That hole was a lot smaller than the one that Tech Kraken disappeared into._ Another hole appears, this time a bigger one, as Tech comes out.

Harpuia greets Tech with an upward slash followed by another attack going down. Tech retreats to the other side of the room. _I'm taking more damage than I expected. I can't let this fight drag on for too long._

Tech creates an ice shield and pushes it towards Harpuia. Harpuia activates his jets and manages to avoid the attack. _What was he trying to do with that?_

Tech releases two reflective beams. Harpuia dodges the one going towards him, but the ice shield bounces off the wall until it was right behind Harpuia. The beam bounces off the shield, giving Harpuia no time to move, and hitting him from behind.

Harpuia tries to stand up, but Tech Kraken releases his four objects on the ground, hitting Harpuia before he was able to get up. The other beam disappears as Harpuia manages to stand up.

Harpuia activates his jets and moves up above Tech. HE goes sideways, sending a huge wave downwards. Tech tries to create a shield, but the shot goes straight through and pierces Tech.

Harpuia follows up by going down and slashing Tech twice with each sword. Tech Kraken slowly moves up as Harpuia retreats.

"This is the power of a Guardian, huh? I won't lose. I'll keep on fighting to avenge my master!" Tech Kraken creates a hole and goes inside. _Where is he this time?_ The hole appears in front of Harpuia, so Harpuia dashes backwards to avoid it.

Harpuia waits for a while and gets punctured from behind before Tech Kraken's tentacle retreats again. _I've been caught off guard again! It seems he can only aim left, right, and up. If I move around a lot, I should be able to avoid it._

Tech Kraken comes out and fires his two reflective beams again. This time, Harpuia ignores it completely and goes for Tech, slashing with both his sabers at an alarming rate.

Harpuia retreats just as Tech brings up his ice shield. Harpuia stabs at the shield just as the reflective beams bounce off the walls and hit the ice shield together.

The combined force of all three attacks shatters the shield as Harpuia goes through and stabs at Tech. Harpuia does an uppercut with his saber, sending Tech up the water and crashing down again.

Tech Kraken stands up and pants from exhaustion as eh tries to speak. "This fight… isn't over… yet." Tech swims into the middle of the room as Harpuia follows slowly from behind.

Tech Kraken swims upward, out of view as eh leaves two ice spheres on both sides of the room. _What is that?_ The two spheres go downward, next to Harpuia as they launch two ice javelin attacks. Harpuia gets hit from both sides and is sent down.

The orbs go down and reach Harpuia again. They fire the attacks again as Harpuia activates his jet and flies upwards. The orbs start to go up, launching ice javelins just where Harpuia was a second ago.

_My jets are being frozen in the water!_ Harpuia stops as the two orbs catch up to him, launching the ice javelins and sending him crashing down again. On his way, Harpuia crashes into the ice javelins still stuck to the wall, rending his jets unusable.

"It looks like I've managed to even out the playing field." Tech Kraken appears again as the two ice orbs disappear.

Tech Kraken launches his four objects. Harpuia manages to jump over that as Tech launches his chain beam again.

Harpuia, unable to stop his landing, crashes into the lower beam as the other beam bounces off the wall and hits him in the left arm, knocking the saber out of his hands. Tech creates another hole and goes into it. 

Harpuia reaches for his saber, but Tech's tentacle punctures Harpuia from behind, knocking him away. _That'll have to wait until later. I need to dodge his attacks!_

Harpuia dodges another attack as Tech reappears. Tech swims to the other side of the room as Harpuia releases an electric wave with his saber, knocking Tech into the wall. Harpuia grabs onto his other saber and goes forward, but Tech launches his chain beams just as Harpuia gets close, both of them hitting Harpuia.

_I've taken way too much damage. My systems are barely responding._ Harpuia stands up from his sheer will as Tech launches his pod attack.

Harpuia jumps into the wall and pushes off with all his strength, sending two huge waves downwards at Tech. Tech gets hit by the attack and Harpuia follows up by going down and slashing at Tech with his dual blades. 

_Just a little more!_ Tech falls down to the ground as Harpuia prepares to finish off the battle.

Tech manages to create another hole and crawl through it. _I can't see properly! How am I suppose to avoid his attack?_

Harpuia shouts out in pain as Tech's tentacle pierces through his armor. Tech smiles as he comes out of the hole.

"It's over now!" Tech watches as Harpuia struggles. "It's useless, you've been defeated. WHAT!?"

Harpuia grabs onto Tech Kraken's tentacle and tosses him upwards into the air. Harpuia brings his blades together, sending a huge wave of lightning crashing down on Tech Kraken.

Harpuia raises one of his blades in the air as it pierces through Tech as he lands, ending the battle.

"Looks like you've managed to stop Ragnarok. However, Weil's plan has not been fully stopped yet. Now go and finish the battle. I've lent my strength to Lord Weil, and now I must pay. Phantom! Forgive me!" 

Harpuia watches as Tech Kraken explodes. "I'm sure that if most people were in your situation, they would've done the same thing. You've fought for someone you believed in, not many people can do that." 

Harpuia kneels down as the electricity courses through his body. He drags his body to the controls of the drill sub and turns it off. Harpuia reaches for his communicator and opens it.

"Operator, I've defeated the last soldier. Prepare to transfer me back." Harpuia thinks back to what Tech said before his death. _Weil's plan has not been fully stopped yet, huh? Guess this isn't over yet._

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Tomorrow, everyone will be in the Christmas Spirit, so I'm gonna make an interlude from all the fighting for a while. The next chapter will develop some character relationships.

Remember to leave a review ).


	39. Chapter 38: Christmas Special

Merry Christmas, everyone, here's a new chapter for all of you to enjoy. This will be my Christmas present from me to you:

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Resistance Trailer**

"Well, there hasn't been any activity from Weil since the defeat of the Einherjar." Ciel and Rouge start checking the areas as Zero stands by and waits.

"Wait, there seems to be a sudden drop in temperature." Rouge types in a few keys as it shows the outside.

White flakes are falling from the sky on the monitor as the three of them watched. Ciel speaks as she realizes the day. "It's… snowing. Wait, isn't today suppose to be Christmas?"

"Well, yes. However, we didn't think that the Einherjar would be beaten by now, and haven't planned for it."

Ciel seems enthusiastic as she talks to Rouge. "Tell the Resistance Base that we're coming back for Christmas, and to prepare a party to celebrate the holidays."

Zero looks at the screen. "Are you sure that's a wise idea? Weil hasn't been beaten yet."

"Weil will need time to retaliate. Besides, everyone has been working very hard lately. It will be a good idea to let them have a break. I'm sure you need it more than anyone else, Zero." Alouette walks into the room as the three of them are planning.

"Sis, there's something wrong with the weather. Did Weil do something to it?" Alouette has never seen snow before in her young life, nor has she celebrated Christmas.

"Don't worry about it, Alouette. This just happens when the weather is very cold. We'll be returning back to the Resistance Base and have a Christmas party." Alouette thinks over Ciel's words for a moment. 

"What's Chris-mas?" Ciel stops and considers the question for a moment. 

"I'll explain as we go back to the base." Ciel turns to Rouge. "Bring the caravan back to the base and alert everyone here."

"Got it," Rouge opens up the intercom in the Resistance Trailer and announces their plans. "Thank you that will be all."

A cheer is heard from one of the trailers as Rouge finishes her announcement. Ciel turns to Alouette and explains the important traditions and history behind the holiday known as Christmas. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Resistance Base**

"What are you going to do with that piece of metal?" Fefnir screams as the repair reploid tries to repair him. "Hey, that's not fair! How come Harpuia and Leviathan get to be deactivated and I have to feel pain?"

"We tried to deactivate you, but you wouldn't let us, remember?" The repair reploid gets another instrument from his box. "Now hold still and don't move."

Fefnir's continues to scream every time the repair reploid does that until the repairs are complete. Leviathan and Harpuia wake up as well after Fefnir's final scream of pain.

"It looks like you two are up." Leviathan and Harpuia move their limbs to check for injuries. "With the way you two were down, I thought I might not see you for a long time."

"With your screams of pain, it was hard to stay down." Harpuia moves up as the repair reploids leave to attend to other patients. "Wait, who's that?"

The three Guardians press their ear against the wall as they listen to two reploids conversing in the hall.

"Did you hear? Ciel decided to authorize a Christmas party and are coming back."

"What about Weil?"

"He hasn't done anything in a while, so it should be pretty safe to go. Well, I better go and get some presents."

"Oh, I forgot about that." The two reploids walk away as the three Guardians get their ears off the wall.

"Hey look, it's snowing!" Leviathan grabs onto Harpuia and drags him to the exit. "Come on, Harpy, let's go outside."

"But…" Leviathan continues dragging Harpuia, ignoring his cries of protest. Fefnir watches as the two of them leave the room.

"Hey wait! What am I suppose to do?"

"Go prepare your gifts or something. You'll need more time to think about it." The door closes as Fefnir throws the nearest object at it, trying to hit Leviathan. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Somewhere Outside**

"It's that time again." Forte watches as the Resistance Trailer goes back to the base. "Rockman and his family always loved to celebrate this holiday."

Forte watches as the snow starts to fall at a faster pace. "What is it about this holiday that makes everyone go crazy over it? It's been a hundred years, but people are still celebrating it."

Forte grabs a large piece of snow from the ground and crushes it with his hand, creating a much smaller perfectly round sphere. "Well, I guess I'll never find out if I don't try it for myself. Now what was it that they always did on this day? Oh right, giving presents." 

Forte moves his hand expertly on the piece of snow, cutting off chunks of it and compressing it to make it more solid. _This won't work very well, I need something else to work with._

Forte looks around as he searches for something suitable. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Resistance Base**

Alouette listens intently as Ciel explains about Christmas. She talks about how everyone would give each other presents and about the Christmas lights and trees.

"Hey look, we're finally here." Ciel, Alouette, and Zero look at the base, adorned in all different kinds of lights. "They did a great job considering the time! The base looks incredible!"

All of the reploids exit the caravan and move into the base. "Well, let's go." Zero, Ciel, and Alouette go inside the base as well. 

As the four of them enter, they find all the reploids enjoying themselves. The music in the background helps lighten the mood as everyone chats with each other and enjoys the food.

Alouette's eyes turn to the center of the room, where she sees a large green tree with a golden start at the top and ornaments at the bottom. She looks under the tree and sees Resistance soldiers putting presents under it.

"Zero, you need to relax a bit. Stop looking at the exit. No one is going to attack us today." Ciel notices Zero looking fidgety and looking at the exit every few seconds. Zero sighs and goes to the Christmas tree and puts a few gifts under it.

Ciel giggles as Zero turns and glares at her. "What's so funny?" 

"It's just that you look a lot like a Santa like that, with your red armor and everything." Zero blushes at the compliment as Ciel goes to the tree and puts some presents down as well. "Well, take your time and relax a bit. You really need it, Zero."

Ciel goes up to Rouge and they start talking about the Resistance Base. _Let's see… What to do…_ Zero looks around the room as the door swings open. Leviathan walks in smiling as Harpuia follows, covered in snow and shivering.

Harpuia gets a few looks and he glares at everyone. "Don't ask." Everyone shrugs as Harpuia leaves the room to dry off.

_Man, I'm so bored._ Just then, Zero gets tackled from the back by Fefnir. Fefnir grins maniacally as he points at Zero.

"You and me, Zero. Snowball fight, right now!" Ciel hears Fefnir and immediately claps her hands as she gets out a microphone.

"Alright, everyone, Fefnir has just given me an idea." Everyone looks up at Ciel as she clears her throat. "Anyone interested can go outside and have a snowball fight. Rouge will set up the teams."

Everyone leaves the room and goes outside as Rouge numbers them into teams. Rouge gets out the microphone and announces the rules. "Alright, everyone, if you're hit, you're out. Win by getting everyone in the other team out. No weapons of any kind other than snowballs are allowed. Begin!"

Ciel, Alouette, and Zero were on one team while the Guardians were on the other team. Near the end, only the six of them are left as the Resistance soldiers cheer on their teammates.

It was a long and hard match, Ciel manages to nail Fefnir while he tries to get Zero with rapid shots, but she gets hit by Leviathan's snowball. Alouette manages to avoid most of the incoming attacks because of her size as she throws snowballs at Harpuia.

Harpuia goes up and avoids them and goes down to fire at Zero. Both Harpuia and Leviathan team up on Zero as Alouette gives him cover fire. 

Leviathan uses her powers to build an ice barrier as they continue to attack. One of the stray snowballs hit Alouette, leaving only Zero.

Zero tries to attack, but fails as the barrier stands in his way. _Wait, I only see Harpuia, where's Leviathan?_ Leviathan sneaks behind Zero and nails him in the back.

"Team 2 has won, alright everyone, get back to the base and we'll open up the presents." Ciel shivers slightly and Zero notices, putting his hand on her shoulder to warm her up.

"Zero, what's wrong?" Ciel sees Zero looking behind them with an intense concentration. Zero hears Ciel's voice and turns.

"Nothing, just thought that I saw somebody back then." Ciel shrugs as the two of them return to the base. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Resistance Base**

Rouge picks out presents under the tree and calls the names. Ciel seems to have the most gifts, followed by Alouette.

"Ciel, here's another one." Ciel goes up and looks at the box. She notices the name of the sender and opens it. There is a pink bracelet on the inside with the name Ciel engraved in it. Ciel looks at Zero and smiles.

"Alright, here's one for Zero." Zero goes up and gets his present. He opens it to find a beautifully crafted sword hilt. He looks at Ciel and mouths the words thanks.

"Well, here's one for Fefnir." Fefnir looks at the present and finds doesn't recognize the name. He opens it up and finds a filter for his twin buster. _Hmm… Let's see, it says if I equip and activate this, I'll be able to use a flamethrower attack. This is great!_

"Here's one for Harpuia.' Harpuia gets up and sees that the present is from Leviathan. He opens it to find a snow globe with a miniature version of Leviathan inside it. He looks at Leviathan and she just waves and smiles. Harpuia shakes it and watches the snow go down.

"This one is for Leviathan./i Leviathan goes up and opens the present from Harpuia to find an addition to her staff. It creates a better grip and makes it easier to use.

Rouge calls out a few more names as everyone gets their presents. "Well, I think that's everyone. Oh wait! Here's another one for Alouette. Strange, it doesn't have the sender's name." 

Alouette goes up and gets the small present from Rouge. She stares at it for a few moments, wondering what it could be. She opens it up and finds a miniature crystallized version of her doll.

She looks at Zero, Ciel, and the Guardians, but most of them didn't know a thing about it. Alouette just sighs as she tries to figure out who the sender is. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

_It's so peaceful here._ Ciel looks at the stars as she stands on the roof. _Things have died down a bit now._ Ciel sneezes and jumps as she feels something on her back.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay here." Ciel turns to find Zero with her jacket. "You left this, so I came looking for you."

Ciel lets Zero put the jacket on her as the two of them stare at the stares. "The stars are shining brightly tonight. Isn't it just beautiful, Zero?"

"Yeah I guess so, but I bet I think I've seen something even better." Ciel turns at Zero Zero with an incredulous look.

"Oh really, and what's that suppose to be?"

"You," Ciel blushes at the comment and Zero laughs. Ciel looks around the room and finds something she could use against him.

Ciel plants he lips onto Zero, silencing his laughter. After a few moments, Zero looks at Ciel.

"What was that for?" Zero's face starts to turn red from surprise and embarrassment.

"Mistletoe," Ciel points up at the mistletoe on the wall. "Besides, I needed to get you to be quiet." Ciel laughs at Zero's expression.

"Zero…" 

"Yeah?" 

"Merry Christmas." 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Harpuia exits the base and finds Leviathan looking up at the stars. Leviathan turns and throws a snowball at Harpuia.

"What was that for?" Harpuia gets up and shakes the snow off. "Why do you keep on doing that?"

"I just love the look on your face when that happens." Leviathan laughs and turns toward the sky again. "It's such a beautiful night today. I wish I could get a better view."

Leviathan sits down and contently sighs at the stars. "What are you doing!?" Leviathan feels Harpuia's arms wrapped around her waist.

"You said you wanted a better view, right?" Harpuia activates his jets and brings Leviathan and himself into the air. At first, Leviathan tries to struggle, but then she just enjoys the ride.

After flying above the clouds and looking at the stars, Harpuia descends and lets go of Leviathan. Leviathan pulls Harpuia down into the snow and plants a kiss on his lips They remain like that for a few minutes before Leviathan breaks the kiss.

Harpuia stays in the snow before slowly standing up with a confused look on his face. "You did something unexpected so I thought I'd return the favor."

Leviathan goes towards the base and turns back to Harpuia. She winks at him. "Love ya, Harpy. Merry Christmas." 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Forte looks from the branch of a tree as Leviathan, Harpuia, Ciel, and Zero goes back to the Resistance Base.

"Well, I guess that they kept this holiday for so long is because it really is a special time." Forte takes a bite out of the cookie he stole earlier as he watches the lights go off.

"You aren't out of trouble yet, Zero. There's still work to be done before this is all over." Forte stands up and warps away. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Well, that's the longest chapter I've ever written. Anyways, tell me what you thought about this. The next chapter will be back to normal and there'll be a fight scene.


	40. Chapter 39: Craft's Betrayal

Sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday, we had guests for dinner so I was busy. As for RandyPandy's guess, it was Forte. After all, he isn't gonna take the trouble of breaking into the Resistance Base just to steal a cookie. Anyways, here's the next chapter:

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Resistance Trailer**

"Well, things have calmed down a bit since the party. Still, I wonder when Weil will make his move." Ciel looks at Rouge. "How's the situation at Area Zero?"

"Area Zero's situation is nominal. No permanent damage has been done to the Human Settlement." Ciel and Zero sigh with relief as the computer beeps.

"I'm receiving word from the Resistance. Opening Channel," Rouge clicks a few more buttons as the face of the Operator from the base appears on the monitor.

"Ciel! Zero! It's terrible! The base radar has detected a large energy signature! The energy signature is coming from space!"

"Space!?" Ciel looks worriedly at the screen as the Operator tries to continue, but static starts to interfere with the signal.

"The energy signature is off the charts! It's… Area Zero! Get out… there!" Static replaces the image on the screen as Rouge tries to fix it.

"What is it!? Respond! What's going on up there?" Ciel looks as Rouge for information regarding the signal.

"Something's overriding the signal… It's Neo Arcadia!"

"Hehehe… Bwahahaha!" Zero tenses as he hears the voice.

"I knew it… Dr. Weil!"

"I told you, Zero! You don't have a chance at stopping Ragnarok! Laying down a blanket of destruction from the comfort of my space cannon was what Ragnarok was built for the whole time! The eight warriors were nothing more than a diversion until I could complete Ragnarok!"

"Operator! Can you transfer me to Ragnarok?"

"It's no good, I can't pinpoint the coordinates! I can't send you anywhere without a destination."

"You pathetic insects thrill me to no end, getting excited about your precious nature. I want to hear your screams as you meet your doom!" 

"The only one that's doomed is you!" Another voice hacks into the signal.

"How dare you! That voice… Craft!"

"I've destroyed Ragnarok's remote control system. I am no longer your dog to yank around by chain! Now I control Ragnarok! Your space cannon is no longer pointed at Area Zero… It's pointed at you and Neo Arcadia!"

"Seduced by the sweet words of a woman! Unbelievable! You do realize just how many humans and reploids are living under my control, don't you?" 

"Are you saying I should be loyal to those who follow you? Not doing… Not thinking… Just waiting at your beck and call? I've fought too hard and long for humanity to let you take control! I will change the world!"

"What!? So you're just going to attack Neo Arcadia instead? There are still humans and reploids living there." Ciel tries to talk some sense into Craft, but both Craft and Weil cut the transmission before she could finish. "Come in Resistance Base!"

"…el! Com…! Cie…Communications restored! Ciel, come in!"

"Get everyone in the Resistance Base to Neo Arcadia! Get the humans and reploids out of there! Even if you have to force them out, try to save as many people as you can! Too many have already seen enough suffering."

Rouge starts to type in a few keys. "We've traced Craft's signal, coordinates are set for Ragnarok's control room. Since this is a force transfer, your position will be a bit different from Craft's." 

"Alright, transfer me. Ciel…Don't give up hope."

"Zero!" 

"Alright, ready for transfer." Zero warps out of the room, leaving only Ciel and Rouge.

"Zero… Come back to us…" 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Ragnarok Control**

_I've finally made it._ Zero prepares to go in the room, but falls as Ragnarok begins to tremble. _He's already fired Ragnarok!_

"It already fired! Ciel! Respond!" Zero tries communicate to the Resistance Trailer, but gets nothing but static. "It's not working… What's going on up there?"

_I have to stop Craft from doing anymore damage!_ Zero goes in the room to find Craft at the control terminal.

"Zero… What are you doing here?" The control terminal slides up as Craft greets him.

"I won't let you fire again!"

"You were after Weil, weren't you? Ragnarok is charging up for a second shot. This will change the world and the people in it…"

"Do you think Neige would approve of what you're doing?"

"I know this may make me seem like Weil. I don't care if people think I am a Maverick! Someone has to fix humanity's course."

"If you plan on firing again, I will stop you!" Zero dashes at Craft and prepares to slash him, but Craft gets out his bayonet and pierces Zero.

_He's stronger than before! He isn't holding back this time. Guess I won't hold back either!_ Zero raises his arm up as a grey light surrounds him, transforming his armor to a black color.

"Even in that form, Zero, you won't be able to defeat me." Craft jumps in the air and aims his laser down diagonally. He pauses for a moment and then fires his beam while moving forward.

_I can't dodge it! Guess I'll just need to meet his attack head on._ Zero jumps up and unleashes a charged slash at Craft, knocking him down. Zero uses a downward stab, but Craft rolls out of the way and fires tosses three grenades as Zero reaches the ground, two of them hitting Zero.

Craft jumps into the air and tosses a large grey bomb. _I need to destroy it before it hits the ground!_ Zero does an upward slash to destroy the bomb, but Craft fires a homing missile and knocks Zero as he lands from the attack.

_He's a lot stronger than I originally thought. I'll have to use my full power!_ Craft lands as he points the laser at Zero. _Now!_

Craft fires the beam, but Zero disappears just before it hits. "Where are you, Zero?" Zero appears behind Craft and grabs onto his arm. 

Craft gets tossed into the air as Zero charges up his Z-Buster. A long ice javelin comes out of the buster and pierces Craft multiple times before he lands. Zero finishes off with a uppercut from his Z-Saber as he moves back.

"I see you were holding back until now… Don't underestimate me!" Craft gets out his bayonet and runs at Zero. Zero uses his Z-Saber to meet it.

Craft fires the bayonet, but Zero swings his saber upward, knocking the knife away. _Damn it! I've left myself vulnerable!_ Craft realizes as well and tosses three grenades, all three of them hitting Zero.

Zero gets knocked back to the other side of the room from the explosion. Craft gets out his bayonet and stabs Zero in the chest against the wall, he fires the knife and pierces Zero.

"It's over, Zero." Craft aims the laser at Zero as he gets his gun out. Zero stands up just as Craft fires. Zero tries to block the attack with his saber, but Craft's beam pushes him back and knocks him away.

_I need to get some hits in fast! If this keeps up, I won't be able to go on._ Craft jump into the air and tosses large grey bomb. Zero jumps up the wall and does a flip. He aims his Z-Buster and fires a white laser, but it misses.

_I can't slow down my landing!_ The grey bomb hits the ground and scatters into six pieces, one of them hitting Zero as he lands. 

"Well, Zero, looks like you've finally been outmatched." Craft gets out his gun and points it at him. "What are you smirking at? Uhhh!" The beam Zero fired earlier bounces off the wall and hits Craft hard in the back. Zero dashes and swings his saber in an arc, hitting Craft as he falls to the ground.

Zero continues as he slashes at Craft with his saber. Zero dashes back and fires an explosive shot form his Z-buster as Craft stands up. Craft raises his gun up, blocking the attack.

"Looks like the fight is even now," Zero prepares to fire at Craft again. Craft smirks and moves into the center of the room. _What's he doing?_ Craft jumps up and fires his beam straight at the ground, keeping him suspended in mid-air.

Craft fires out a large amount of missiles from his gun, hitting the whole room. _This isn't good!_ Zero slashes at an incoming missile, but Craft fires another volley and one of them hits Zero. Zero rolls to the side to avoid a missile, but gets hit by another one. 

_They're everywhere!_ Craft fires one more volley, hitting Zero in the right arm, knocking the Z-Saber away.

"It's over this time, Zero!" Craft gets out his bayonet and dashes at Zero. _Guess I've got no choice now. I'll have to take the chance._

Zero stands in one spot as Craft gets closer. "RAKUHOUHA!" Zero slams his fist into the ground, sending large energy balls fanning out. 

Three of them hit Craft, knocking him away. "Is it over?" Zero's armor transforms back into normal after using the attack. Craft barely manages to stand up as electricity courses through his body. 

_It's no good! My systems aren't working properly!_ Electricy courses through Zero's arm, the one he used Rakuhouha with. His left shoulder pad starts to crack as well as his chest armor. _My body can't stand the strain of using that attack!_

Craft grabs onto his gun as Zero grabs his saber with his right hand. "AGHH!" Zero lets go of the saber as pain courses through his hand. Zero grabs the saber again, this time with both hands.

"I see using that attack has many negative side effects on you. This battle will end with one attack." Craft aims the laser at Zero and launches a weak beam. Zero blocks it with his Z-Saber and starts to move forward.

_Just a bit more!_ Craft continues firing his gun as Zero tries to move forward. _Come on, don't give way on me yet._ Zero raises his saber up as he gets in range. Craft's beam pierces through Zero's body, creating a large hole. Zero slams the blade down on Craft with his remaining energy, destroying Craft's gun and sending out a large wave cutting Craft in the chest.

Craft falls to the ground as Zero follows afterwards. "Looks like… you've won, Zero. A… soldier can't… fight without weapons. I wasn't able… to change… the world."

"We're only reploids designed for war. It's not… our place to change… the world." Zero clutches the hole in his armor as he struggles to talk. "That's up to humans… like Ciel… and Neige. As reploids… we can only lend… strength to those… we trust." 

"Trust!? Who should I be trusting? The humans who do nothing? The humans that fear us? Or the humans who try to conquer the world? We fight each other for them? This world is the way it is because of them! Why should I trust anyone? How can you trust them? How can you fight?" Craft puts his hands on the ground to support himself as electricity starts to surge through his body more from talking.

"I made a promise to a friend I intend to keep." Zero pauses for a moment to catch his breath. "To someone believed harmony between humans and reploids is possible. I trust that friend… and I trust everyone that friend trusts…"

"I… see… I couldn't even trust Neige… Even though She has always told the truth… AGH!"

"Craft!" 

"Just leave… my body here… I can no longer… face Neige… I don't want to cause her… to suffer anymore." Craft's body stops moving as the color from his eyes disappear.

"Zero! Respond!" Ciel's voice gets through the communicator as Zero kneels on the ground.

"Ciel… I stopped… Ragnarok…"

"And Craft?"

"And Craft…."

"I'm sorry… I don't know what to say…"

"You don't need… to say anything… I'm coming… back. Transfer… me." Zero warps out of the room, leaving Craft's motionless body on Ragnarok. 

-----------------------------------------------------------

The next fight won't be in the game, and the one after that won't be in the game either. Anyways, R&R everyone.


	41. Chapter 40: A Warrior's Doubts

Well, I've had a really rough night yesterday. There's a problem with my compuer right now and I'm using my mom's to write this chapter:

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Resistance Trailer**

Zero warps into the trailer as the computer beeps. An image of Neo Arcadia appears on screen.

"Team Colbor here! Mission complete, Ciel. All humans and reploids in the southern part of Neo Arcadia have been evacuated. There have been a few injuries, but no deaths. There's nothing but a crater in the center where Weil was. I doubt there were any survivors in that area…"

"I see… Good work, everyone. Continue to search for survivors." The faces of the Guardians appear on the monitor after Colbor cancels the transmission.

"The northern, eastern, and western areas have been secured. We're transporting everyone to the Resistance Base."

"Alright, good job." The screen turns dark as the three Guardians continue on with their mission.

"Are you alright, Ciel?"

"I'm fine, Zero, just a bit tired."

"There's an outside signal, it's the Settlement." Rouge announces as Neige's voice comes through the intercom.

"Zero…"

"Neige, it's just like you said. It doesn't matter what I do, as long as I keep fighting, I'm no different from Weil. And I… had to fight Craft too…"

"No Zero… thank you… for stopping Craft…" Neige cuts off the transmission.

"Ragnarok and Neo Arcadia are no more… Is it finally over? So many humans and reploids lost their lives… Zero, did we do the right thing?" Zero tries to answer Ciel's question, but the ground shakes violently.

"What was that!?" Ciel turns to Rouge for answers.

"It… came from Ragnarok! It's still operational!"

"Operator! Send me back to Ragnarok!" Rouge types in a few things on the computer, but Zero didn't warp out. "What's wrong?"

"Only the control center is connected. There's protection around the circuit to the center. We can't transfer you from the access part in the trailer! Ragnarok is accelerating… And it's heading straight for…"

"What's wrong?" Ciel looks worriedly at Rouge's expression.

"It's heading straight for Area Zero! Someone's trying to crash it!"

"What!?"

"There's still some time before it touches down, but we can't disable the circuit protection from here!"

"Ciel! Zero! You okay?" Neige's voice enters through the intercom again.

"Neige! Ragnarok is…" Ciel doesn't finish her sentence before Neige cuts her off.

"I heard! I'm sending over some coordinates, you might be able to reach Ragnarok with these!"

"Where do these go?" Ciel worries about Zero

"To the Teleporter Base in Neo Arcadia. It just might have enough power to get you over to Ragnarok!"

"Alright, I'm going." Zero goes to the center of the room.

"Zero!"

"Coordinates have been received. Ready to transfer whenever you are." Rouge types in the coordinates onto the computer.

"If this is our only chance, then I have no choice but to take it. Transfer me." Rouge hits a button on the computer, sending Zero out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Teleporter Base**

"In order to disable the transporter coordinates, you're going to have to disable the base's protection. You can disable it by pulling all four switches at the end of the hallway."

"Alright, I'll take care of it right now." Zero moves forward through the lower door, destroying all the mechaniloids in the way.

_We've finally managed to defeat the Einherjar…_ Zero starts to think about all the battles and starts to doubt. _I've killed Craft, someone who was fighting for his cause. What will happen when I face whoever's controlling Ragnarok? Will I kill that person as well?_

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, I've managed to pull all the switches. Prepare to transfer me back."

"Just wait a moment…" Rouge didn't manage to finish her sentence as static interrupts the signal.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Zero speaks into the communicator but gets no response. _The transmission has somehow been cut off!_

Someone warps into the room, causing dust to spread out everywhere as he enters. _Who's that?_ The dust clears and Zero's eyes widen when he sees the figure.

"Copy X…"

"That's just X to you." X gets out his buster and aims it at Zero.

"What are you doing?" X fires but Zero manages to dodge the blast. "How are you even here?"

"The Resistance Base built a new body for me based on Forte's blueprints."

"Aren't we on the same side?"

"Yes." X raises his buster again. "Tell me, Zero, do you really think you can stop Ragnarok the way you are now? I can see it in your eyes, you're filled with doubt. Fight me, Zero!"

X fires his buster and moves forward. _What's he trying to do!? I guess I have no choice._ Zero gets out his Z-Saber and slashes at X, but X jumps away and fires at Zero, hitting him in the chest.

"I don't have time for this, X! I need to stop Ragnarok!"

"You can't stop anything the way you are now." X fires his X-Buster again, but Zero manages to dash under the blast and slash with his Z-Saber.

"I see that I don't need to hold back anymore!" X transforms into his ultimate armor, looking exactly like Copy X. _He's too powerful! I need to transform as well._

Zero tries to transform, but X fires a flamethrower from his buster, stopping Zero. "You need to be faster than that!"

_I need some more time!_ X charges up his buster and launches the shot at Zero, knocking him back. X follows up by slamming his hand on the ground, sending out waves of electricity at Zero.

_He's too powerful!_ X runs and attempts to deliver a kick to Zero's side. Zero grabs onto X's leg and tosses him to the ceiling. "Why are you doing this, X!?"

"It's because you're not prepared to fight." X gets his head out of the ceiling. "People are suffering right now, and if you don't fight, they will continue to suffer. Do you want to let everyone down!?"

_Ciel… I won't let you down! I will keep on fighting! _X charges his buster, but Zero dashes at him and slashes with his Z-Saber. Zero transforms into his black armor. "The real fight starts here, X!"

Zero teleports up to X and slashes with his Z-Saber, but X dashes to the side and fires a tornado at Zero. Zero gets caught in it as X fires several shots at him.

_I won't lose here!_ Zero starts spinning with his Z-Saber, destroying the tornado. Zero follows up by firing a charged shot from his Z-Buster.

X jumps up and avoids the attack, but it bounces back up and hits him. "What was that?"

"I learned that move from my fight with Copy X. Now, let's continue our battle!" Zero dashes at X, but X executes a slide kick, knocking Zero off balance. X takes his chance and jumps into the air and fires a charged shot, creating a crater in the hole.

"Is Zero defeated?" X looks down at the crater and is met with a blazing Z-Saber going upwards. X gets cut in the chest and Zero continues by slashing with his Saber multiple times.

_This is it!_ Zero raises his Z-Saber up and prepares to deliver the finishing blow, but X slams his buster into Zero and freezes him. X charges up his buster and launches a burning shot at Zero, breaking him out of the ice and burning him.

"Is that the best you can do, Zero? What's holding you back?" Zero stands up and sends an ice wave at X, but X raises his buster up and melts the wave. "Do you realize what will happen if you don't stop Ragnarok!?"

"Of course I do!"

"Well, then fight me with your full power. You did what you had to do when you fought Craft. Stop feeling regret over it!" X charges at Zero as Zero prepares to slash at him. X jumps above Zero and launches a long ice beam downwards, freezing Zero.

_I need to break free!_ Zero struggles to move his limbs as the ice starts to give way. _Just a bit more…_

"This is it, Zero!" X charges up his buster and aims it at the piece of ice. Zero breaks free, causing shards of ice flying at X.

Zero follows up by launching an ice wave, freezing X in mid air. Zero goes up and slashes at X multiple times. X brings his fist forward, leaving a large dent in Zero's chest.

"This fight ends here! Enough playing around." Flames surround X's body. "Now, Zero, prepare yourself. NOVA STRIKE!"

X dashes at Zero. _I can't stop him!_ Zero feels his armor burn as his systems start shutting down. X goes through Zero, ripping off his left arm and apart of his body. "Well, Zero?"

X returns to his normal form. _Now's my chance, while he's in his normal form. CIEL!_ X goes forward and aims his buster down.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this!" Zero spins around, whipping out his Z-Saber at X, cutting off his arm with the buster. Zero continues by launching an ice wave, damaging X's leg.

"Well, I can't move and I have no weapon." X turns to Zero and smiles. "Good job, Zero. I'm sure the earth will be safe in your hands." X's body starts to fade out.

"X!"

"I'm already dead, Zero. Don't worry about me. I'll still be able to visit you now and again. Go on, Zero! Go on and stop Ragnarok!" X's body disappears completely as his Cyber Elf form comes out.

"I need to go back to Cyberspace. Take care of everyone, Zero." X goes up to Zero and starts to heal him. Some pieces of metal ground slowly start to go back to Zero, making him whole again.

"Now go! This fight isn't over yet!" X disappears as he says those words.

_Thank you, X. Now I know what I have to do. I will stop Ragnarok and protect the others!_

-----------------------------------------------------------

So, how many of you were expecting that?

Anyways, I may not be a computer expert, but I'm pretty sure my computer won't make it. The problem's at the point where whenever I try ot open it, I get a black screen and it makes beeping noises.

Well, I can't download anything onto my mom's computer, and writing my fanfic is one of the things keeping me sane right now.


	42. Chapter 41: A Hero's Resolve

Well guys, here's another fight outside of the game. Tell me what you think about this one:

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Resistance Trailer**

"Using the Teleporter Base, we can transfer you to Ragnarok, but you'll have to disable the protection around Ragnarok on your own." Rouge explains the situation after Zero warps back.

"How do I do that?" Ciel turns to answer Zero's question.

"Whenever we transfer you somewhere, we transform you into program data and send you over a circuit. I can modify the transfer program to allow you to move freely inside of the circuit." Rouge continues Ciel's explanation.

"It superimposes visuals on the circuit so you can tell what's going on… That way, you can navigate from Teleporter Base to Ragnarok via something similar to Cyberspace. If you head to the end of towards the end of the circuit, you should be able to disable the security program. With that out of the way, we will be able to transfer you over."

_Author's Note: For those of you who didn't understand it, think of it this way. It's like the operator or Ciel saying: Plug-in, Zero, Transmission!_

"Alright, then transfer me." Zero warps out of the room and inside the Teleporter Circuit. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Teleporter Circuit**

"So this is the inside of the Teleporter Circuit?" Zero looks around the room and finds colors everywhere. "It looks a lot like Cyberspace."

"Zero, come in!"

Zero turns on his communicator and speaks to Rouge. "Yes?"

"Your mission is to destroy the protection program up ahead. Even in the Teleporter Circuit, you will still encounter enemies, so be careful." 

"Alright, I'm on my way." Zero dashes forward, slicing and blasting at every enemy in the way. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

"Good job, the security circuit has been disabled. You can head to Ragnarok anytime you want now, hurry back."

"Alright I'm on my way. Operator, prepare to transfer me."

"Just wait for a moment." The operator pauses for a while. "Zero… signal… Circuit…" The communicator stops responding as Zero puts it against his ear. _Oh great, I guess there's going to be another enemy._

A light goes into the room as another reploid enters. _I knew it!_ Zero waits to get a better look at the reploid. "Forte!? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to fight you!" Forte transforms his arms into sabers as he waits for Zero.

"You can't be serious! I need to stop Ragnarok right now!" Zero tries to get a signal through to the Resistance Trailer, but only gets static.

"I've never been more serious about anything else in my life. You can't stop Ragnarok if you're dead!" Forte teleports in front of Zero as Zero gets out his Z-Saber. The three swords clash and Forte rips the Z-Saber out of Zero's hands with one swift movement.

Forte follows up by slashing at Zero. _He's too fast!_ Forte jumps into the air and charges at Zero, but Zero gets out his Z-Buster and shoots straight through Forte's chest. Forte falls down.

_Did I get him?_ The figure on the ground disappears as Zero feels electricity surging through his back. "Is that the best you can do, Zero!?" Forte appears behind him and raises his buster up.

"I expected more from you." Forte raises his hand up and transforms it into a machine gun. Forte fires at Zero multiple times, bring him down to his knees. "Why don't you transform, Zero? That will make things a bit more interesting. In fact, I'll be generous and allow you to do that right now."

Zero grabs onto his saber and transforms. He appears in front of Forte and brings his Z-Saber down, but Forte blocks it with his bare hands. _What!? How did he get so strong?_

"You disappoint me, Zero." Forte transforms his free hand into a saber and slashes at Zero, sending him tumbling back. "I thought that I would need to at least go all out against you."

Forte moves closer as dark energy gathers around his hands. _I need to move!_ Forte fires a charged shot at Zero, destroying the wall. "It was too easy…"

Forte turns and prepares to leave but looks at his chest to see the green tip of a saber coming out. Forte turns, slightly interested. "I see you've got your fighting spirit back." Forte brings his hand out and fires a shot at Zero, but Zero jumps out of the way.

"I won't lose here. I've still have people I need to protect!" Forte looks at Zero and smiles.

"Have you forgotten I'm still not at full power yet?" Forte raises his hand up as his armor transforms into a gold color. "Let's see how well you can do against me, Zero." Zero dashes at Forte, swing his Z-Saber in an arc.

Forte sidesteps and dodges the attack. Zero lands and spins, knocking Forte down to the ground.

"I'll make you pay for that!" Forte gets up and jumps into the air, disappearing. _Where is he?_ Zero turns around and finds Forte in front of him.

"I've got you now!" Zero swings his Z-Saber, sending an ice blade. The shot goes straight through Forte, but doesn't leave any signs of damage. _What!?_ Zero feels an attack pierce him from behind and finds three Fortes.

_Which one is real!?_ Zero sees the one in the middle attacking and manages to avoid the attack. The shot creates a small dent in the wall after making contact. _I see, so that one's real!_

Zero dashes forward and slashes at Forte, pushing him to the wall. He turns to find another shot coming at him, hitting him in the chest. _They're all real! I need to find the original Forte._

Zero continues dodging and shooting with his Z-Buster when he gets the chance. At the end, Zero manages to defeat all the Fortes. _None of them were real, where's the real Forte?_

Zero looks around the room and finds Forte. "I got you now!" Zero grabs his saber and charges. He slashes at Forte, but he just disappears. _That one wasn't real either!_ Forte appears behind him and launches a charged shot in his back, sending Zero to his knees.

_I still need to stop Ragnarok… I won't let anyone stop me. Too many people are counting on me, too many people have already suffered enough._ Forte walks forward, transforming his right arm into a sword. Forte raises the sword up and brings it down, but Zero manages to get up meet it with his Z-Saber.

"What!? You're matching my power." Forte pushes harder on his blade. Zero matches the power as Forte tries to overpower him. "How did you get enough power to do this?" Zero pushes Forte's sword back and slashes at him in the chest.

"I won't lose here. I made a promise that I intend to keep, even if it costs me my life!" Zero dashes at Forte and executes an uppercut with his Z-Saber. Forte jumps into the air and brings down his sword to meet Zero's.

Forte pushes Zero down and fires a charged shot with his buster, hitting Zero in the leg. "I don't know how you were so powerful back then, but it didn't seem to last long enough." Forte transforms his arm into sabers and goes towards Zero.

Zero fires an ice shot on the ground to freeze it and slow Forte, but Forte just jumps over it and slashes downwards, cutting Zero in the chest. Forte transforms his arm into a buster and shoots at Zero, hitting him three times.

"Give up, Zero. You've already lost. I was stronger than you from the start, do you really think you can win." Zero stands up and starts to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Do you really think that pure power is the only thing that determines strength? True strength comes has nothing to do with that!" 

"That's a laugh. I'll test out your theory right here, let's see if your so-called true strength is a match for me!" Forte raises his buster up and fires five purple spheres.

_What's he up to?_ The spheres start to circle around the room as Forte raises his hand towards Zero. "Get him!"

Electricity starts to shoot out of the spheres, hitting Zero from all directions. _There's too many of them!_ Zero jumps to avoid one attack, but gets hit by another one from above. Zero charges toward Forte with his Z-Saber in hand, but gets shot down by a stream of electricity.

The five spheres retreat back to Forte's buster as he raises it up and points it at Zero. "I've shot you down countless times, and yet you don't give up. What is it that allows you to endure all this!?" 

Forte shoots Zero and kicks him to the other side of the room. "What do you have that I don't!?" Forte shoots one more blast, but it misses Zero.

Zero raises his buster up and fires an explosive shot at Forte. Forte jumps away but meets Zero's saber.

"You've only gotten stronger since the fight began! What is it that allows you to this!?" Forte transforms his arms into blades and clashes with Zero's Z-Saber. Forte manages to push him down to the ground and he stabs his blade through Zero's shoulder.

"Tell me what your strength is!"

"Ciel has a dream of humans and reploids living together. I care about her and want to see her happy. I won't rest until I help make her dream come true!" Zero grabs Forte's saber and rips it out of his shoulder, screaming in the process.

"What!? You should be exhausted by now! How are you still moving!?" Forte fires his buster, but Zero slams his saber on the ground, sending an ice wave at Forte.

Forte gets hit by the ice wave and Zero continues slashing with his Z-Saber. "Under normal circumstances, I would have fallen already. However, I won't let Ragnarok fall. There are people counting on me!"

"Fine, then get ready for round two, Zero." Forte transforms again, getting a smaller and more agile armor. "This is my final form. The real fight starts here." 

-----------------------------------------------------------

I'll finish the fight next chapter, and then it's on to Ragnarok! Remember to R&R ).


	43. Chapter 42: Breaking the Limit

Alright, thanks for reviewing, guys. Anyways, here's the next chapter:

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Teleporter Circuit**

"DIE!" Forte flies in the air and fires lightning at Zero. Zero gets hit multiple times, but stands up right after. "Why won't you stay down!?"

Forte charges up his buster and shoots a stream of lightning at Zero from the air. Zero gets hit and the shot pierces the hole in his shoulder. Zero falls down to the ground as electricity starts flowing out of his wound.

Forte deactivates his jet and lands on the ground. "Well, Zero, are you going to stay down peacefully as I destroy you?"

"I won't die here! If I can fight, then I can win!" Zero puts his hands on the ground as he lifts himself up. Forte appears behind him, but Zero manages to dash out of the way as he swings his saber. 

"Stop prolonging the inevitable!" Forte jumps at Zero with his twin sabers as Zero brings his Z-Saber up. Forte disappears before they clash and slashes at Zero from behind.

_He's too fast! I can't get any hits in._ Zero stands up and waits for Forte to make his move. _I need to do something quick!_ Forte appears in front of Zero and slashes at the Z-Saber in his right hand.

Zero tosses Z-Saber into the air and punches at Forte with his fist, stunning him momentarily. Zero jumps up and grabs his Z-Saber, sending a downward thrust at Forte, damaging him in the wings. 

"You'll pay for that! This shouldn't happen. I'm stronger than you!" Forte transforms his hand into his dual blades and dashes at Zero. Zero ducks and swipes at Forte with his Z-Saber, but Forte jumps into the air and launches a charged blast down, hitting Zero to the ground.

_I can't lose here…_ Forte grabs Zero by the neck and tosses him into the air. Forte jumps above Zero and slashes with his saber, knocking Zero to the wall.

Forte transforms his hands back to normal as it starts to glow a dark violet color. He runs at Zero and prepares to finish him off.

_If I get hit, I'm done for!_ Zero pushes off the wall just as Forte's fist hits it and spins around in the air with his Z-Saber. Forte disappears before the saber could connect. _He's still too fast. I need to catch him off guard._

"DIE, ZERO!" Forte appears in front of Zero and attempts to punch him. _I can't move!_ Zero looks down to find his legs stuck in ice. Forte's fist connects with Zero's stomach and sends him flying back, destroying the ice.

_Is this really my limit?_ Forte's hand transforms into a buster. _No! Everyone has worked far too long and hard for it all to end here!_ Forte fires, but Zero brings his Z-Saber up to stop the blast.

_Just a little bit more power!_ Forte fires again, pushing Zero back a bit more, but Zero still has the Z-Saber against the blasts. Forte's arms transform into blades as he starts to charge at Zero.

"It ends now!" Zero swings his Z-Saber, sending Forte's attack back at him, damaging him in the chest and shoulder. "You didn't even have enough power to push back the first attack. How did you manage to deflect two!?"

"I won't be defeated! I am the strongest!" Forte raises his arm into the air as light starts to surround him. After he finishes, his armor is completely repaired as he flies into the air. _What!? This is going to be a lot harder than I first thought._

Forte transforms his hands into two machine guns as he aims down in Zero's direction. He starts shooting very rapidly and hits Zero countless times in all parts of his body. Zero gets sent down to the ground as Forte transforms his arms into blades.

Forte slashes at Zero multiple times before standing up. "Stay down this time, Zero!" Forte walks away and prepares to leave. _Is this really the end for me? I can't move anymore. I guess in the end, it is impossible to change the world._

Zero thinks back to everyone he knows. _Cerveau, Alouette, X, Craft, Neige, Leviathan, Harpuia, Fefnir, and Ciel. All of you believed that I could stop Ragnarok, but at the end, I couldn't even get on. I'm sorry._

Zero closes his eyes and hears Forte's footsteps as he walks away. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

"Zero… Don't give up." Zero looks to see himself in darkness. He looks down on the ground to find himself hovering in mid-air. Zero looks in front of him to find a reploid with brown hair.

"Who are you?" Just then, the figure gets surrounded by a white light as the two Baby-Elves appear. "Mother Elf!?"

"Everyone's counting on you, Zero. Don't you remember what you promised Ciel?" _Ciel…_

"I remember now… I won't be destroyed, no matter who stands in my way!"

----------------------------------------------------------- 

"What!?" Forte turns and jumps up as a large blast grazes him. "What are you!? How can you still be alive?"

"I've promised Ciel that I won't be defeated no matter what. I intend to keep that promise!" Zero jumps up and slashes at Forte, but Forte jumps out of the way.

"You aren't even repaired yet! How are you still able to move!? What are your limits!?" Forte lowers his buster and fires at Zero, but Zero disappears.

Zero reappears in front of Forte and sends a punch at him. Forte manages to put up his arms in the way, but still gets pushed back.

Zero follows up by launching a wave through his saber, damaging Forte's arms. "As long as there are people I must protect, I can ignore my limits!" Zero lands on the ground as Forte lands as well. "I will defeat you!"

Zero gets out his Z-Saber and starts attacking as Forte gets his blades. Forte manages to parry most of Zero's slashes, but one of the attacks gets through and cuts him in the chest.

"I've had enough of you!" Forte slams his hand onto the ground, sending waves of energy fanning out. "I'm sure you recognize that attack, Zero. It's one of Omega's, or should I say yours?"

Zero recovers from the attack and fires a charged shot from his Z-Buster. Forte manages to block that out with a shot of his own and the two of them meet. Their fists connect as waves of energy start to destroy everything in the room.

_At least I can match his strength now. What!?_ Forte transforms his other arm into a saber and slashes at Zero. Forte's fist connects with Zero's chest as Zero gets sent flying through the air.

"I'll end this fight right here!" Forte flies into the air as his arms merge into the head of a wolf. "GOSPEL ANNIHALATION!"

_It's too big! I need to counter it!_ Zero's fist starts to glow as he brings it down to the ground. "RAKUHOUHA!" Purple mixes with white as light fills the room. When the light clears, both reploids are in their normal form.

_Did I do it?_ Zero's right hand is almost burnt off from maintaining the attack and his body is in very bad condition as electricity courses through his body.

A huge gash appears in Forte's body as he collapses onto the ground. "Why are you stronger than me!? I've copied everything from your blueprints that would have given you an advantage. I even have some of Omega's power. What is it about your reploid programming that makes you stronger than me!?"

Zero falls to his knees as he answers Forte's question. "It has nothing to do with how I was built. If we're talking about that, you'd be the stronger one. It is because I have someone to protect, and I fight for that someone. That's where true strength comes from."

"That's ridiculous! It makes absolutely no difference in battle."

"Does it, Forte? I've proven it to you in our fight, and I'm sure you've seen it proven countless times before."

_Proven before… Is that why I couldn't beat Rockman? No, that can't be it. It doesn't make any sense._ Forte turns to Zero, and Zero seems to say something.

"Please, Forte, join the Resistance. I'm sure that Ciel can reprogram you and make you…" Forte puts his hands on the ground and pushes himself upwards.

"Even if what you said before is true, it doesn't change a thing! No matter what you do, there will always be evil. Peace between reploids and humans are impossible! I don't plan on joining you in chasing a hopeless dream!" Forte stands up and warps out of the room. 

"Fine, I'll prove to you that dream isn't hopeless." Zero coughs out a bit of blood as he gets his communicator. _The effects of that battle are starting to sink in, I'm in worse condition than I thought._

"Operator… Transfer me… back." Zero warps out of the room back to the Resistance Trailer to prepare for the final battle. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Resistance Trailer**

"Welcome back, Zero…" The light clears and Ciel gets a clear look at Zero's condition. "What happened to you!?"

"I ran into Forte." Zero turns to the operator. "Is it possible to reach Ragnarok now?"

"Yes, the security has been disabled. You can go in anytime you wish." 

"Alright, then transfer…" Zero is stopped by Ciel as she looks at him with a worried expression.

"Zero, you can't go to the Ragnarok Core now. Who knows what you'll find. Please, Zero, take a break and get repaired first. We still have a bit more time."

"But…" 

"You can't do anything in your current condition and you know it." Zero gives up and goes to his room to get repairs as Ciel follows. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

"Zero…" 

"What is it?" Ciel hugs Zero after he asks the question, catching him off guard.

"I was so worried about you. Please, Zero, don't push yourself like that. I don't know what the Resistance… what I would do without you."

Zero hugs Ciel back and kisses her while in that position, lasting for about ten minutes. "I have to do this, Ciel. I still remember the promise I made to you, I will get out of Ragnarok alive."

"Thank you, Zero…" 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

I know that Zero's taking a lot of time to get on Ragnarok, so let's just say that it's falling at a very slow pace right now. The next battle will be the first part of the final battle.


	44. Chapter 43: Arrival on Ragnarok

Yeah, Forte has a really tough fulfilling his goal, don't worry, he'll redeem himself soon. Anyways, a few more chapters before I start writing a sequel. Here's the next chapter:

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Resistance Trailer**

"Well, I'm fully repaired. I'm going to Ragnarok." Zero gets ready to leave, but gets stopped by Ciel's hand on his shoulders. "What?" 

"The humans at the Settlement said that they wanted to talk with us." Ciel stands up and heads for the door. "I think we should both go, to help create a new bound between reploids and humans." 

"Alright, I guess I need a bit more time before I go on Ragnarok." The two of them head outside to Area Zero. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Area Zero**

All the humans in the Settlement are standing at the entrance waiting for them. Neige is the first to speak.

"Zero… You've finally come this far… You truly are a legend. As a journalist, or even as a human being, I have thousands of questions to ask you, but those can wait for another day. Zero… Make sure you come back in one piece."

A guard takes over after Neige finishes. "Everyone at the Settlement owes you a lot. We'll never forget what you've done for us, Zero."

"Thank you, Zero. You've helped us all realize our mistakes. Even if Neo Arcadia didn't attack us, we would have still been torn apart if it wasn't for yours and Ciel's support. We'll all join together and transform this land into a wonderful place for humans and reploids."

"Mister… When we're not at war, are you going to leave us? It's gonna be lonely without you around. I promise, the next time you see me, I'll be stronger." Typhon says his farewell before another guard steps in.

"When I first met you and the rest of the Resistance, I didn't like you. Now, I'm happy that we ran into you." The guard turns to Ciel. "Let's start a new chapter in the history of humans and reploids…"

"Area Zero… Without nature… Without hope… Everybody had given up on the world, but the world had not given up. This is the start of a new beginning, now, humans and reploids must work together to preserve this precious opportunity for future generations. When I first left Neo Arcadia, I never thought I'd trust a reploid. If there are others like you, then the world is in good hands."

"When this war is over, you're gonna leave, aren't you? Will we ever meet again? I guess it's your duty to help all Reploids and humans out there, and it'll be sad for all of us to see you go. We'll all look forward to seeing you again someday…"

"We've had our differences, but I'm glad we could be friends in the end. Thank you all for everything!" All the people in the Settlement finish talking as Ciel responds.

"I'd like to thank you all for your understanding. We'll finally be able to create a better future for both reploids and humans."

"I will stop Ragnarok, you can count on that."

"Well, I guess we shouldn't keep you from going to Ragnarok." Neige looks at Ciel and Zero. "Good luck to both of you!"

"Alright Zero, let's go back." 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Resistance Trailer**

"It's finally time for Ragnarok."

"I'll transfer you inside. Try to find a way to disable Ragnarok's core without destroying it. If the core is destroyed, Ragnarok may break apart."

"With both Weil and Craft gone, who could be controlling Ragnarok?" Ciel ponders the question before facing Zero. "Zero, I have a bad feeling about this. Just be careful, okay?"

"Alright…" Zero warps out of the room, leaving Ciel and Rouge alone. _Zero, please be alright. I need your support in order to create peace between humans and reploids. Zero, I want you to see the rewards of your efforts…_

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Ragnarok Core**

"Zero! This isn't good, Ragnarok is speeding up! If you can halt the core now, then you might still be able to stop it!"

_I need to hurry!_ Zero rushes through a door to find eight familiar faces.

"Well, Zero, are you gonna enjoy watching the end of the world unfold with the eight of us?"

"How are the eight of you alive!? Get out of the way, I need to destroy Ragnarok!"

"It's too late now. do you honestly think you can stop all eight of us by yourself? Even if you do manage to pull that off, the earth is done." _Looks like I have no other choice._

"Hurry, Zero!" The three Guardians warp into the room. "We'll hold them off." Harpuia gets out his dual blades.

"There's too many of them for the three of you!"

"Don't worry about us, Zero." Leviathan gets out her staff as well. "We were built to protect humanity, and we're going through with that." 

"Hurry, Zero. I want to be the one to defeat you after you stop Ragnarok!" Fefnir gets out his twin busters.

"Alright then, good luck." Zero prepares to dash out of the room, but gets blocked by Pegasolta.

"Where do you think you're going, Zero? The fun has only just begun, stay here and enjoy the end of the world." Pegasolta gets pushed out of the way by an ice javelin. "What!? Tech Kraken, what are you doing!?"

"I won't stand by and let the world be destroyed. I will carry out the will of Phantom and protect this world. I've seen my mistakes in helping with Ragnarok, and I plan to make amends. Go, Zero, hurry!" Zero leaves the room as the four reploids cover for him.

"You may have betrayed us, Tech, but it's seven on four. You are still outnumbered no matter how you look at it!" 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Zero enters the room to see a large blade like piece of machinery in the center of the room. _This must be it! Ragnarok's Core!_

"Hehehe… Welcome to your front seat for the end of the world…" A familiar voice enters the room as Zero prepares to disable the core.

"That voice… Dr. Weil! How did you survive that attack from Ragnarok!" Weil warps into the room with his helmet broken. His long pale grey hair and skin makes him look like a zombie. His left eye seems to be almost popping out of his sockets while his other one is more normal. 

"Survive? That's easy… Because I can't die!"

"What happened to you!?"

"Hehehe… Did my mechanical body surprise you? Did you think that I was a reploid and that you can fight me? I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm pure human… Even with a body that looks like this!" 

"How…" 

"At the end of the Elf Wars, the humans of the time modified me. They transferred all my memories into program data and switched my body with this power to rejuvenate. I can't age and wounds heal more quickly than normal. After the war, I was cast aside for eternity to live in a world without light or nature… The humans expelled me from Neo Arcadia!"

A white light surrounds Dr. Weil as the Ragnarok Core splits apart. The pieces encase Dr. Weil, transforming his body.

"I'll teach you that there is no place for fools to hide! Fools must live under my rule and mine alone! Thanks to Ragnarok, they will!" Zero transforms his armor into a dark black color and prepares to attack. Zero dashes at Weil and attempts to cut him with his Z-Saber, but Weil fades away and avoids the attack.

"You have no hope of winning, Zero!" Weil reappears and splits into four Weils. _The one to the right is real!_ Weil starts to solidify as Zero swings his Z-Saber, sending a charged slash at him.

Weil throws six knives onto the ground while hitting Zero. Weil summons an electric orb before fading away. The electric orb starts to shoot small energy bullets everywhere. Zero manages to dodge all of them before getting shocked in his leg. _Where did that attack come from!?_

Zero jumps up again and looks down, and sees that some of the electric bullets hit the six daggers, conducting electricity on the floor. _So that's it, in that case I'll have to destroy the daggers!_

Zero goes down with a downward stab, avoiding an electric bullet. He destroys the dagger to the far left side and launches two ice waves, destroying all six remaining daggers. Zero continues to dodge the electric bullets before the orb disappears.

Weil reappears on the other side of the room and raises his hand. Grey meteors appear, aimed in diagonally. Zero manages to avoid most of the attacks and destroy any incoming meteors.

"Hehehe, now try to dodge this!" Another wave of meteors appears, but some of them are gold instead of grey. _The gold ones are directly aimed at me!_ Zero tries to destroy the gold meteors with his saber, but it didn't work. Zero dashes backward to avoid it, but gets hit by a grey meteor.

_I need something more powerful to destroy the grey ones…._ Zero clutches onto his saber and sends an upward flame saber slash, destroying the gold meteor. Zero gets hit by a meteor from behind and gets knocked down.

Zero tries to get up, but meteors crash onto him, forcing him to stay down. _I need to get some more hits on Weil!_ Weil finishes his attack and fades away. _Where's he gonna appear now?_

Weil appears behind Zero as Zero dashes away. Weil summons eight blue balls in an arc shaped pattern and launches it, making it spread into the floor. Zero manages to dodge it and launch a charged Z-Buster shot at Weil.

_There, I hit him. I need to focus more on attacking while I still have the chance._ Weil warps away and reappears on the other side of the room. Zero quickly uses a charged Z-Saber slash before getting out of the way as Weil repeats his Arc Spray. Zero gets hit once from being so close to Weil as Weil fades away again.

"Nice try, Zero, but it's going to take a lot more than that before you can defeat me!" Weil reappears and fires four green orbs onto the ground. _Those things aren't moving, what's he planning to do?_ Weil absorbs the orbs as his wounds start to heal. _It's a healing attack! I shouldn't have given him that chance!_

Weil creates a large hexagonal block of ice on the ground. It splits into three smaller moving diamonds as it goes towards Zero. Zero manages to dodge one, but charges right at the other two. He manages to get five hits in on Weil before Weil warps out.

_I've taken a lot of damage in the battle. I need to think of something else, I can't keep this up forever._ Weil reappears and raises his hand again, sending grey meteors at Zero. Zero charges through the meteors, spinning his Z-Saber to destroy incoming meteors before he starts slashing Weil.

Zero hits Weil five times before getting hit directly in the chest, knocking him down. Another gold meteor pierces him in the left leg, slowing down his movement. _There's too many of them for me to avoid!_ Zero gets out his Z-Saber and slashes, getting hit by another gold meteor before Weil warps out.

"You did a lot more damage than I expected, Zero, but you're still not good enough." Four Weils appear after he finishes talking. One of them starts to solidify. _There!_ Zero executes a flaming upward slash, damaging Weil as he throws the six daggers.

_I can't dodge this, I'll need to take a risk!_ Zero switches to his Z-Knuckle and grabs onto the incoming dagger. He throws it at Weil, stunning him for a moment as he starts slashing with his Z-Saber. Weil summons the electric orb and fades away.

Zero manages to do a flip in the air and avoid an electric bullet. He launches an ice wave to destroy the daggers before continuing to dodge the bullets. One bullet manages to hit him in his injury. Zero screams in pain as Weil laughs.

"Hehehe, you can't go on much longer, can you? You've put up a good fight, but this next move will finish you off!" Weil summons a multicolored glowing orb before fading away.

_What the!?_ Blazing Flizard appears in the corner and uses his flamethrower on Zero, knocking him down. Flizard disappears and Inarabbita appears, diving downwards to Zero. Zero manages to roll out of the way, but Inarabitta releases four ice shards, one of them hitting Zero.

Schilt appears in the corner and shoots three electric balls in different heights. Zero tries to jump, but lands into the highest electric ball. _Is he going to call out all of his former reploids!?_ Mantisk appears and throws his claw at Zero. Zero manages to dash under the claw and tries to slash at Mantisk, but his saber goes straight through Mantisk.

_Those are just illusions, but the attacks are real!?_ The claw goes back and Zero jumps out of the way. Foxtar appears in the middle of the room and raises her hand up, launching multiple purple flames. Zero manages to dodge them as Foxtar disappears. Zero takes a breather and Cactank appears above him and slams right into him, crushing Zero to the ground.

_I need to get up!_ Volteel plugs his tail into the ground, electrocuting the whole floor and Zero for a few moments before he warps out. _I can't hang on much longer…_ Kelverian falls down onto Zero, crushing his armor. The multicolored orb disappears as Weil reappears.

"Hehehe, so the legendary reploid hero has finally been defeated." Zero's armor reverts back to its original color as Zero looks at Weil. _I can barely see him now…_ Zero tries to get up but Weil silences him with a knife. "Stay down and watch in despair as I destroy earth!"

_My power levels are lowering… I can't hang on… Sorry, everyone…_ Zero closes his eyes to be surrounded by darkness. 

**-----Flashback-----**

Zero stands in Maverick Hunter HQ, facing a brown haired female reploid. _Who is she? Why does she seem so familiar?_

_Who are you?_ Is what Zero tries to say, but his mouth acts on its own accords. "Why did you come here, Iris?"

_Iris?_ "I just wanted to congratulate you Zero." Iris pauses for a moment. "Thanks to you and X, all of us are safe. Still, even after all this, the humans distrust us. Do you think that there'll ever be peace?"

"There will be, Iris, I promise."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better. Barely any humans or reploids even tried to make a better relationship with the other. It'll be impossible at this rate."

"Believe me, Iris, there will be peace between the two sides. If no one else will try to do it, then I'll have to do it myself."

"Alright, promise me that, Zero."

"I will. I guarantee it." 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

"Are you really planning to leave the Maverick Hunters, Zero?" X looks at his friend packing his things. "I know it was hard for you, having to battle Colonel and Iris, but people still need you." 

"It's not just that." Zero pauses for a moment. "What Sigma said was right, I was a maverick once and that won't change. I don't want to hurt anyone else, X. I need to leave this place and be alone." 

"If you give up now, Zero, you're already hurting a lot of people. People are in trouble right now, and they will continue to be in trouble without your help. Do you really think running away will solve anything?"

"What am I suppose to do then? Live in fear everyday of what happened? Wondering when I'll lose someone else close to me?"

"If you don't fight, then you've already lost everyone close to you. You had to fight Colonel and Iris to save everyone else. You didn't do anything wrong. It doesn't matter that you're a Maverick." 

"Fine then, I'll stay, but you better make it worth my while." 

"Alright, so… you want to go get some ice cream? It'll be my treat." 

"You better be paying."

**-----End Flashback------**

_Ciel…_ Zero sees Ciel with her back turned to him. She starts walking away as he desperately tries to reach for her. _Wait…_

Ciel keeps on walking as Zero tries to chase after her. _Why isn't the distance between us closing!?_ Ciel turns her head. Zero sees her pale blue eyes and sees exhaustion coming from it.

"Ciel?" She seems to completely ignore him as the darkness changes. Zero sees dead humans and reploids on the ground as Ciel slowly starts to fall down. _Is this the doing of Ragnarok?_

"CIEL!!!" Ciel drops onto Zero's lap as he tries to shake her. "No, I won't let this happen! I won't let you or anybody else die, Ciel! WEIL!!!!!!!!!" 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

"Hehehe, that was pathetic…" Zero's body starts to glow and transform. The armor starts bulging out, resembling the shape of Zero's original body. "How's this possible!? You shouldn't be alive!" 

Weil raises his hand, sending meteors crashing down onto the ground. Zero gets out his Z-Saber and notices something different. _It's become blue… Is it calling me to be drawn?_ Zero grabs onto his Z-Saber and swings it in an arc, sending a large saber wave, destroying all the meteors.

"What is this power!?" Weil tries to back away but Zero appears behind him, slashing with his Z-Saber. Electricity starts gushing out of Dr. Weil as Zero slams his fist into the ground. Large energy beams rain down from the sky, destroying the whole room. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

"There's too many of them! We can't possibly win…" Leviathan dodges an electric attack from Pegasolta only to be hit with a flaming uppercut from Heat Genblem.

The other two Guardians aren't in any better conditions as they get hit by the other reploids. "This situation is hopeless, but we have to buy time for Zero!" Harpuia stands up to battle, but Tech Kraken stops them.

"Get out of here, now!"

"What are you saying!? The seven of them will rip you apart." Tech Kraken stands in the middle of the room as the other members of the Einherjar stay still.

"Has the traitor finally decided to give up?"

"Get out of here, Guardians. I've served Lord Weil, and now I must pay the price. Phantom died with dignity, protecting his superiors, and I need to do the same. I'm coming to you, Master Phantom, forgive me that I couldn't avenge you." The three Guardians warp out of the room as Tech self destructs, taking all seven remaining reploids with him.

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Man, that's a lot of typing. A few more chapters before this story is over and before I start season two of the series. Remember to R&R ).


	45. Chapter 44: Nightmare Zero

Well, there will be a very surprising twist at the end of this chapter that's not in the game. Everyone read and review!

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Ragnarok Core**

Zero stands in the outside of the Ragnarok Core next to the hole made by his attack. "Agh! I can't stop the descent!"

"Zero! Ragnarok is reaching critical speed! If it goes any faster, I won't be able to get you back!"

"Hehehe, this isn't over yet!" Weil floats up from the hole in the wall with his helmet destroyed and a badly damaged body.

"Weil!" 

"Hehehe… Bwahahaha! I told you… I can't die! Nobody can stop Ragnarok now!"

"Z-Zero! There's no time! Get back here!" Ciel's voice starts to become unclear from the speed of Ragnarok's descent.

"No, there is no way. If I destroy Weil's core, the explosion will take Ragnarok out with it… If Ragnarok is blown apart, it no longer poses a threat!"

"But what about you?"

"Bwahahaha! Are you even capable of it!? The reploid hero… Protecting justice and humanity! I am one of those humans you were sworn to protect! Do you have it in you to defeat me!?"

Several cords start to plug into Weil's back. A huge flash blinds Zero momentarily and Weil becomes a much larger monstrous version. _What is that!? He's barely human anymore._ Weil's head is in the center of the monstrosity with two horns. One huge horn protects Weil and the other one above his head.

"I've completely merged with Ragnarok! Let's see you try to take me down now. You have ten minutes until Ragnarok crashes into Earth, if you're lucky, you might still be alive to see the world end." 

"I never cared about justice, and I don't recall every calling myself a hero… I always only fought for the people I believe in. I won't hesitate… If an enemy appears in front of me, I will destroy it!" 

"Zero! Zero!" Ciel calls out his name through the communicator.

"Ciel… Believe in me!"

"Zeroooo!!!" The communicator loses its signal as Ciel calls Zero's name. Zero turns to face Weil and draws his blue Z-Saber. _Something's stopping me from transforming in this form. I'll have to just defeat Weil like this!_

Zero charges at Weil and fires his Z-Buster, but Weil's barrier/horn completely stops the attack. _I need to find a way to get through his guard! Time is running out._ Weil lowers his barrier as spikes start to come out of it.

Weil aims at Zero and fires. Zero manages to jump over the attack and slash at Weil. The attack reaches the end and moves back to Weil. Weil puts up his barrier as he waits for Zero to make a move.

_I can't do anything with that guard up, I need to wait for another chance._ Weil forms a strong current of wind and sucks Zero closer to him. Zero tries to dash out of the way, but Weil launches a light purple rotating crystal. The crystal fires four spike projectiles in a cross patter, one of them hitting Zero. The crystal fires another set of spikes, this time in an x pattern, piercing Zero in the leg. 

"You've got nine minutes left, Zero. It seems that you won't have the pleasure of seeing the world end." Zero stands up and faces Weil. 

"The world won't end. I won't let it end!" Zero feels himself being pulled towards Weil again and manages to avoid contact with Weil's guard. Weil lowers the guard and launches a large orange beam right above Zero. Weil lowers the beam, slamming Zero onto the ground. He follows up with another beam going upwards, hitting Zero again.

"Is that the best you can do?" Zero stands up again as he coughs out blood from his mouth. _I only managed to hit him once! Only nine more minutes left, I have to defeat him!_

Weil raises his guard again as Zero gets up. Weil lowers his guard as Zero gets closer. Weil launches three large red spheres at Zero. Zero lets out a charged saber at Weil, attacking the spheres as well. The three spheres split into three smaller spheres each and hit Zero on every part of his body.

Weil puts his guard back up and pierces Zero's arm in the process, knocking him up into the air and back down. _This isn't good. I'm getting damaged too much. There has to be some way to win!_

"Hehehe, eight minutes left, Zero. It doesn't look like you or anyone else will be able to escape the wrath of Ragnarok!" Two green portals appear and two bombsects come out. _Wait, I can use those to get through Weil's guard…_ Zero destroys one bombsect with his Z-Saber and grabs onto the other one with his Z-Knuckle.

Zero throws the newly acquired bomb over Weil's shield, exploding on Weil. "GRAGH! I'll make you pay for that, Zero!" A blue sphere appears above Zero and fires a number of blue orbs on the ground. Zero manages to dodge the attack as Weil lowers his guard.

Weil starts charging up and launches an orange blast in the air. He lowers it as Zero dashes, avoiding the attack. Weil stops and charges again. Zero fires a charged Z-Buster shot, sending an ice javelin at Weil. Weil gets hit multiple times and then launches the blast at ground level. Zero manages to jump and grab onto Weil's upper horn to avoid the attack while firing his Z-Buster at Weil.

_I think I should be able to keep this up. I just have to be careful not to get caught off guard._ Weil lowers his guard and fires three crimson spheres at Zero. Zero dashes in front of Weil and slashes him with the spheres. He executes a blazing uppercut attack to destroy the smaller nine balls and damage Weil again.

_Just a bit more…_ Weil brings his guard up, piercing Zero's armor on the way. _Ugh! My movements have been cut by that attack. My right leg can barely move._

"Nice try, Zero. You've gotten better, but time is running out. Seven minutes." Weil charges up and lowers his horn, firing the orange blast. Zero barely manages to duck and avoid the attack. Weil fires again, this time hitting Zero and sending him back.

_I can't keep up like this for long. I need to take him down!_ Weil lowers his guard as spikes come out of it. He fires it at Zero and pierces him. Zero fires an ice javelin at Weil and manages to avoid the attack as it comes back.

Two green portals appear and two bombsects come out again. Zero manages to destroy one of the centipede mechaniloid with his Z-Saber and grab another one with the Z-Knuckle. He throws the bomb at Weil, going over the guard and damaging him.

"I'll destroy you now, Zero! I've had about enough of you!" Weil lowers his guards and green hexagonal webs start to appear everywhere. Zero manages to cut one but another one appears in his location and ensnares him. _I can't move!_

The web moves Zero to the center of the screen as Weil starts charging up his beam. "It's all over now, Zero!" _I can't lose like this…_ The blast makes impact with Zero as Weil chuckles. "Hehehe, the legendary hero is no more…"

"What!?" The blast clears to show a dark purple aura. "What is this darkness!?" The aura clears to show Zero with a black armor. "Is this… the ultimate form of the original Zero!?"

"I won't live you get out of this place alive, Weil!" Weil lowers his horn and green hexagonal webs start to appear everywhere again. Zero grabs another saber and starts jumping towards Weil while slashing in mid air.

Zero destroys any web close by and slashes at Weil before moving back. Weil raises his guard again, but Zero teleports out of the way. "You've got six minutes left, Zero. You can't defeat, even with that form!"

Zero charges up electricity through his right arm and launches a long blue saber, piercing through Weil's guard and hitting him. "What!?" 

"Your guard won't protect from my attacks anymore!" Weil lowers the guard and fires the laser again. Zero teleports upwards and dives down with a freezing saber attack, damaging Weil.

"Give up, Weil, you've been defeated." Weil charges up for another blast, but Zero dashes and slashes at Weil before jumping up and hanging onto the upper horn. Zero fires a couple of rounds from his Z-Buster before jumping down.

"Hehehe… I've still got one surprise left." Weil starts to chant something as a white light appears in front of him.

"It's over now!" Zero runs towards Weil as the white light solidifies. Zero stops right away and freezes completely. "Ciel!?"

"Please, Zero, stop Ragnarok."

"What is this, Weil!?" Weil just chuckles at Zero's confusion. "This isn't Ciel, it's just another trick."

"It may be a trick, Zero, but this clone has the same personality, voice, and characteristics. It's a perfect clone. Can you kill this Ciel, even if it is a clone!?" Zero grabs onto his Z-Saber but drops it when he looks into Ciel's eyes.

**-----Flashback-----**

Zero's saber pierces through Iris as she coughs out blood. "IRIS!" 

"Zero, I wanted to live in a world where reploids could live in peace… I'm sorry… Zero." Iris closes her eyes as Zero tries to shake her. 

"IRIS!" Tears come out of Zero's eyes as the brown reploid doesn't respond. "This won't happen again. I won't kill someone that I care for…"

**-----End Flashback-----**

"Well, Zero, what are you going to do now? Are you going to go through her to get to me?" _I can't do this… Even if she isn't Ciel, I can't kill her…_ "Hehehe, that's what I thought."

Weil fires a beam at Zero, knocking him down. Zero's armor transforms back to the way it was at the beginning of the first fight with Weil. _I can't fight him like this. I've already spent all my energy… Ciel…_

Zero looks at the clone and draws his blade. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this!" Zero charges at the clone, but Weil pierces him with his guard before he could bring his blade down.

"What's the matter, Zero? Can't you put your heart into killing someone who looks like someone you care for?" Weil laughs evilly as Zero tries to get up. "You've got six minutes left, Zero. I'll just finish you off right now, pity you won't be able to see everyone you care for die!"

Weil summons three crimson spheres at Zero. Zero tries to get up, but the Ciel clone grabs onto his Z-Saber and pierces his shoulder to the floor, forcing him down. _This is nothing like Ciel._

The three crimson spheres close in on Zero as he braces for impact. "GOSPEL BLAST!" A purple beam rips through the spheres and the Ciel clone, saving Zero.

"Forte!? What are you doing here!?"

"Surprised to see me recovered from our battle, huh? You're pathetic, Zero. You couldn't even bring yourself to destroy a worthless copy. You didn't have any trouble destroying Copy X." Forte gets out his buster as he looks at Weil. "Go home, Zero. This one's mine." 

"I have a score to settle with him!"

"I said go back! You're in no condition to fight him." Zero tries to stand back up as Forte chuckles. "If that's how you really feel, then I guess I have no choice."

"ARGGH!!!" Zero could barely tell what hit him as Forte's saber rips through his armor, almost shutting him down completely. "Why… Forte?" Zero faints from the exhaustion as Forte points his buster at him. 

"You're not needed here, Zero. Disappear." A white light comes out of Forte's buster, surrounding Zero. The white light fades, leaving no trace of Zero.

"Well, looks like someone else wants to play the hero." Weil chuckles as he looks at the black robot. "What's your reason for being here?" 

"That's easy, if I defeat you, then I'll prove that I'm stronger than Zero and X. Now, Weil, let's begin." 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

So, how many of you guys saw that coming? Zero's such a softie, isn't he? Anyways, there will be one more chapter and an epilogue before I start the sequel in the ZX universe.


	46. Chapter 45: Final Battle

Well guys, here's the final chapter other than the epilogue. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my fic so far.

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Ragnarok Core**

"Do you really think you can defeat me? Zero failed, leaving you only five minutes left before Ragnarok crashes into the earth." Cords start to plug into Weil again, repairing him from his battle with Zero.

"I don't care about the Settlement one way or another. Having you rule the world would be unpleasant and I wouldn't want that to get in the way of my goal." Forte raises his arm up and transforms into his gold armor.

"You can't stop my plan no matter how strong you are."

"You have no idea how many times I've heard that, and how many times it's been proven wrong." Forte changes his arm into a buster and fires at Dr. Weil. Weil's guard stops the attack.

"Hehehe, like I said, you don't stand a chance." Weil summons a blue orb in the air and it fires a number of smaller blue orbs onto the ground. Forte manages to take flight and avoid the attack.

_He's dropped his guard, now's my chance!_ Green hexagonal webs start to appear everyone, one of them trapping Forte as he dashes for Dr. Weil.

"You really think this can hold me!?" Forte transforms his arms into sabers and slashes at the web, freeing himself before Weil fires. Forte launches a charged blast at Weil and several rapid shots before Weil puts his guard up.

"I'll destroy you!" Weil sucks Forte in for a brief moment but Forte dashes away just as Weil lowers his guard. Weil charges up and fires a beam. It moves downward, hitting Forte as he charges up again. 

_This won't work on me!_ Forte slashes at Weil with his sabers before taking flight. Weil fires the beam and moves it upward, but couldn't hit Forte. Forte starts rapidly firing from his buster before moving down.

"Grr… I won't let you leave this place alive!" Weil fires a bleu orb to the top of the screen while Forte is in the air. The blue orb fires another Arc Spray, hitting Forte and dropping him down to the ground. 

"Well, is that the best you can do?" Weil taunts Forte as he stands back up. Weil lowers his guard and encases it with spikes.

"Don't mock me!" Weil fires the projectile at Forte as Forte meets the attack head on. Forte grabs onto the spikes with his hand and pushes it. _I won't be defeated!_ Forte launches a blast at the project, deflecting it and then rushing to Weil.

Forte transforms his right arm into a machinegun and starts shooting rapidly at Weil. Forte changes his arms into sabers and starts slashing at Weil before he gets hit in the back with Weil's projectile.

_I just need to ignore the damage and keep on attacking! I've only got four minutes left, so I better defeat him quickly._

"Aren't you being a bit too reckless? Hitting me whenever you see an opening without looking back?"

"Well, seeing as how I only have four minutes left, I might as well keep on attacking whenever possible."

"Hmph, then I won't give you a chance to attack!" Weil attempts to suck Forte in as he lowers his barrier. Forte flies into the air and seems unfazed by Weil's attempt. Weil summons a blue crystal as it launches four spikes in a cross pattern.

Forte charges at a spike and swings his blade, cutting it in half. Forte transforms his arm into another blade and destroys the blue crystal. _I'll just out power him!_ Forte changes his right arm back into a fist and slams it at Weil before retreating back.

"ARGH! Don't think you've won yet!" Weil drops his barrier and launches three crimson spheres. Forte hits the closest one and prepares to charge through, but it splits into three smaller spheres and damage Forte.

_I can't keep on attacking like this! Wait, there might be a better way…_ Forte stands up and raises his buster. Five purple orbs come out of it and start to circle around.

"I don't know what you're up to, but it won't work!" Weil summons two green portals as two bombsects appear. Forte whirls around with his sabers, effortlessly destroying the centipede like mechaniloids.

_There, I see the opening!_ The five purple orbs goes over Weil's shield and explodes, slightly cracking Weil's protection around his head. "I guess it did work after all."

"Do you really think you can even come close to defeating me!? You've got three minutes left." Forte flies up and dives at Weil as he lowers his barrier. Weil traps Forte in a web and quickly charges before Forte could escape, launching a beam at Forte.

_UHH! I can't fly… My wings are too damaged…_ Weil laughs maniacally as he sucks Forte closer to him. Weil charges up and launches his beam cannon. He brings it down and hits Forte in the upper part of his body and charges again.

Forte sends three saber waves at Weil and attempts to jump to avoid the attack. Weil launches the beam and brings it up, damaging Forte in the leg before stopping. _I can barely move and my wings aren't working. This is going to end well._

"Hehehe, let's just see how well you can do now!" Weil lowers his barrier and launches it at Forte. Forte barely manages to jump over it, and falls down to the ground in the process. Weil's barrier comes back and Forte manages to roll under it.

"Hehehe, you've got three minutes left, but that won't matter now." Weil lowers his barrier as hexagonal webs start to circle around Forte and get closer. _If I get caught in that now, then I'm done for! Still, I can't exactly escape like this!_

An idea hits Forte as he grins evilly. He grabs onto his two sabers and starts to twirl it in his arms creating an electric tornado. The tornado destroys all the webs and he starts moving towards Weil, launching the tornado at him.

"GRAGHHH!" Electricity starts to come out of Weil's body as he tries to bring his barrier back up. Weil manages to bring it up after a few moments and disperse the attack. "So you still have some fight left in you? Then I'll have to destroy you right now!"

_He's still not down!?_ Weil lowers his barrier as webs start to surround Forte again. _I can't use that attack again, I still need a bit more time!_ One web latches onto Forte as he struggles to break free, but gets caught again.

Weil starts to charge up as Forte struggles. _I guess there's no helping it now._ An aura surrounds Forte as he transforms again, losing a lot of bulk in his armor. His wings become thinner and repaired. His legs get repaired as well.

"Hmph, so you still have one more form left. It doesn't matter much now, since there's only going to be two more minutes left!" Forte raises his buster as Weil summons a blue crystal and lowers his guard. He shoots a charged shot, destroying the blue crystal and hitting Weil.

Forte goes in closer and hammers Weil with attacks before retreating. "I'll only need one minute to finish you off!" Weil launches a blue orb up into the sky and it fires an Arc Spray. Forte goes up and avoids the attack, but Weil launches a beam, damaging Forte.

"It seems that your defense isn't as good in this form as it was in your other form. We'll just see how long you can last!" Weil charges up for another beam and fires at Forte as he recovers from the other attack, knocking him down.

_I've already received too much damage before! I refuse to die like this, I won't die like this!_

"One minute left, Forte." Forte surrounds himself in a dark aura as he charges at Weil, bringing his fist forward. _It's over now!_ Weil puts up his barrier as it meets Forte's fist.

"DIE!" Forte uses his all his energy to keep on pushing, but the barrier remains strong. _A bit more power!_ Forte pushes onward and destroys Weil's barrier, but the attack ends and he is forced to retreat back.

"Hehehe, that was a very close one, but time has almost run out. Face it, you've lost." Forte starts to breathe heavily as Weil launches a beam at him, knocking him back and damaging his armor.

_What was it that Zero said? "It is because I have someone to protect, and I fight for that someone." Those were his words, I'll prove to him that it's meaningless!_ Forte's arms start to glow as Weil looks at him in surprise.

"You're crazy! If you launch that attack at this distance, you'll destroy everything, including yourself." Forte laughs at the fear in Weil's face. "There's no way you're going to do it! You shouldn't even be able to use that attack from the damage you took!"

"If this is crazy, then I don't remember I time in my life when I was ever sane." Forte continues to charge the attack. _Zero, Ciel, Leviathan, Fefnir, Harpuia, and Alouette… I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy your company, but I can't share your goals._

"I, Forte, fight for no one!" Forte warps in front of Weil as he unleashes his attack. "GOSPEL ANNIHALATION!" Forte's hand starts to break apart as the blast hits Weil full force. _Don't die, Zero. If I can't defeat you, then make sure no one else can._

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Resistance Trailer**

"Ragnarok… is breaking apart…" Rouge and Ciel look out the window to see a white streak in the dark sky. "Ragnarok has entered the atmosphere. Most of it will burn on entry… Impact with Area Zero has been averted. Mission… Successful…"

"What about Zero?" Tears drip down from Ciel's cheeks as she looks at the blank monitor connected with Zero's communicator.

"There's no response from the receiver, the connection has been lost." Rouge looks down to the ground as well as the computer starts to beep. "It's from the Human Settlement, should I patch it through?" 

"Go ahead." The monitor opens up to show the face of… X?

"X!? What are you doing in Area Zero?"

"I'll talk about that later. Hurry and come to Area Zero right now, you left something there." The monitor blackens as Ciel turns and runs out of the room with tears still in her eyes. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Area Zero**

"Alright, I'm here." Ciel goes in Area Zero to find Alouette, X, the Guardians, and the humans all waiting for her. "What is it?" She starts to sniffle a bit as Neige puts her hand on her shoulders. 

"Cheer up, will ya? We've found this for you." Neige moves out of the way and Ciel immediately brightens.

"Zero!" She hugs the injured figure on the ground as he slowly starts to open his eyes. "Zero, what happened to you?"

"Ci…el…" Zero hugs her back as X smiles at the two of them. "What happened to… Ragnarok?"

"You did it Zero!" Ciel puts her head on his shoulders and starts to cry a bit. "You've managed to stop Ragnarok and come out alive." 

"Wait, if Zero's here, then how did Ragnarok blow up?" Alouette looks at the sky to see pieces of Ragnarok falling.

"I wasn't the one who stopped it, it was Forte…"

"Forte!?" X looks at the sky as well to see the pieces of Ragnarok fall down. "I guess even he knew deep down that what Weil was doing was wrong."

"Does that mean Forte's dead?" Alouette asks worriedly as she looks at the crystal version of the stuffed animal in her hand. 

**-----Flashback-----**

"Hey, Alouette!" Alouette turns to find Leviathan in the hall after opening their Christmas presents.

"What is it?"

"Are you curious about who gave you that present?"

"Why? Is it you?" Leviathan looks around the hall and leans down to whisper in Alouette's ear.

"During the snowball fight, I noticed that Forte broke into the Resistance Base. He had a present box in his hand, like the one that yours was wrapped in."

Alouette's eyes widen at hearing this. "You mean that…"

**-----End Flashback-----**

"I don't think anyone can survive that explosion…" Ciel looks up as well. "I guess he wasn't such a bad guy after all."

"Don't be so sure about that. I thought that Forte died long ago, he's the oldest of all of us. If anyone can find a way to survive, it would be him." X looks up thoughtfully.

"In that case, let's make this world a better place, to show him that his hard work wasn't in vain if he comes back one day." Ciel looks surprisingly at Alouette.

_She was quite attached to Forte when he was in the Resistance Base… She's really grown a lot since we first found Zero._ "Alright, let's do that."

X, the Guardians, and the humans all heard the conversion and nodded in approval. "We'll all pitch in and make this world better!" 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Well, what do you guys think? X seems to be spending a whole lot of time outside of Cyberspace lately...

Anyways, after I do the epilouge, I'll post the sequel. BTW, the sequel will be set after the events of MMZX and won't be a retelling.


	47. Epilogue

Well guys, here's the epilouge. Remember that most of these are my own ideas, and aren't official. If anything doesn't make sense, then tell me and I'll try my best to change it.

----------------------------------------------------------- 

It's been years since the defeat of Dr. Weil. Ciel and the Resistance, now known as the Guardians, worked together with the Human Settlement and the survivors of Neo Arcadia to help create peace between humans and reploids.

New technological advancements were made with their joint efforts. Humans were given reploid enhancements, these humans were known as humanoids. Reploids were also given upgrades to be more humanlike. 

Now, people can barely tell the difference between humans and reploids anymore. The barrier that once stood once between the humans and reploids has diminished.

However, not everything can remain perfect. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Guardian HQ**

"Sis, something has gone wrong in Area Zero. Three humanoids have gone berserk and are attacking the Settlement." Alouette, now calling herself Prairie, stood up. She was the same height and age as Ciel now.

"Alright, I'll go get a squad to retrieve them." Ciel walks off into the hall. Prairie looks at Ciel going towards Zero and X's room.

_This is the beginning of something big, I can feel it._

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Zero and X's Room**

"Wake up, you two!" Zero and X jump out of bed to see Ciel at the entrance.

"Alright, Zero, go talk to her. I'll just stay here and get some more sleep." X dozes off again as Zero pokes X from his bed.

"Ow! Alright, I'm up. What do you need, Ciel?" X throws his pillow at Zero and turns to Ciel as he rubs his eyes.

"If you're going to spend all your time sleeping, X, why did you even decide to leave Cyberspace?" Zero rips the pillow out of his face and faces his friend.

"Nothing ever happens in there. I came here to be with you. I even share a room with you, aren't you glad that I'm here?" X pretends to sniffle, but doesn't fool anyone.

"Sorry, X, but I prefer females to males." X lunges at Zero, but Ciel stops the two of them from fighting.

"Anyways, I came to you two because something's going on. I wanted you two to come with me and help investigate Area Zero."

"What's wrong over there?" Zero looks at Ciel's worried look. _Nothing dangerous has happened after Weil's defeat. It has to be something important if she's asking me and X._

"Prairie told me that three humanoids have gone insane and started attacking everyone. This can be dangerous." After she finishes talking, X and Zero's door gets broken donw and there stands Fefnir.

"Alright! I haven't had some action for a long time. I'm coming with you." X and Zero look at Fefnir, then at the door, then at Fefnir again. 

"You're paying for that." Fefnir shrinks at hearing the venom in X's voice that he has gotten use to hearing in the last few years. 

"Yes, Master X."

"Alright, let me get prepared and then meet me in the entrance of Area Zero." Ciel leaves the room as Zero drags Fefnir out. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Harpuia's Room**

"Come on, Harpy, let's go with them." Leviathan looks at the green figure on his bed reading a book as she tries to persuade him.

"I'm sure Zero, X, and Fefnir can handle it. Don't you have anything better to do than listening to other people's conversations?" 

"I want to go there with them. It's been so boring the last couple of years."

"Then go by yourself."

"Alright then," Leviathan sighs. "I guess I'll just go with three other guys and watch the sky with them."

"First off, Zero's taken, so that only leaves two guys. Secondly, I doubt you'll try anything with Fefnir, and that goes for X as well." Harpuia continues to read his book as Leviathan jumps onto his bed. 

"Pleeeaaasee, Harpuia?" She looks at Harpuia with her sapphire eyes. Harpuia puts the book onto the floor and sighs.

"Alright, fine." 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Area Zero**

"You two are here as well?" Ciel takes a look at Harpuia and Leviathan. "How did you even know about this?" Harpuia just points at Leviathan. "That explains it."

"Anyways, we better go now. Remember, don't hurt them." Ciel and the others enter Area Zero to find Neige and some guards trying to hold back three humanoids.

Harpuia raises his blade in the air and electrifies the humanoids, knocking them out. "Alright, bring them back to Guardian HQ and we'll have them examined." Fefnir, X, and Zero each grab one of them.

Ciel turns to Neige. "What exactly happened?"

"I don't know. They found a piece of Ragnarok from what happened back then and investigated. We lost contact with them, and when they came back, they were like that."

"Ragnarok…" Ciel motions the three reploids and starts to walk. "Alright, we better go and see what's wrong."

"Alright, and Ciel…" Ciel turns back to Neige. "Be careful, I don't like the looks of this one bit." 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Guardian HQ**

"Ughh, what happened?" The humanoid wakes up to find himself in the infirmary of the Guardian HQ. He turns as his friends wake up. 

"What happened to you three?" The humanoid turns to find Ciel, Zero, X, Fefnir, Leviathan, and Harpuia in the room.

"I don't know, one moment, we were investigating a part of Ragnarok. We found this small rocklike thing, and the next thing we know, we ended up here."

"Alright, I see." Ciel thinks for a moment. "Can you take us to where you found that rocklike device? You three should be able to move now." 

"Alright," The three humanoids get up, leading the five reploids and human to a piece of Ragnarok. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

"Well, here we are. We should better get going now." The three humanoids turn to leave the area.

"Alright, thanks for your help." The three leave as Ciel looks at the five reploids. "Help me look around for anything suspicious."

After a few minutes of searching Zero stumbles onto something. As soon as he grabs it, he feels a chill. _**Kill them…** What was that?_ Zero freezes completely as eh holds onto it.

"Hey, Zero, are you okay?" X looks at his friend's eyes and sees them dull and listless. "Zero, what's wrong!?" Zero grabs onto his Z-Saber and slashes at X, hitting him in the chest.

"X!" Harpuia helps X up as Fefnir tries to stop Zero. Zero punches Fefnir and pushes him to the ground. He attempts to go in closer, but Leviathan stops his movements by freezing the ground.

Zero slams his fist onto the ground, sending energy waves at everyone. "Zero, stop!" Ciel stands in front of Zero and opens her arms. 

Zero seems to pause for a moment before the colors return to his eyes. He drops the thing and hugs Ciel.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Zero shows Ciel the thing controlling him. "Maybe you better handle it, since you're a human."

Ciel nods and grabs the thing as X and the others stand back up. "Alright, let's get back to headquarters. I want to get this analyzed. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Guardian HQ**

"Well, sis, how is it?" Prairie goes in the room to find Ciel analyzing the thing. "Did you find anything?"

"This piece of metal seems to be a fragment of something. I don't know how to explain it, but it seems to have a life and soul of its own." Ciel looks at Prairie.

"What are you going to do now?" Prairie looks at Ciel, knowing the thoughtful look on her face.

"I'll go get Zero and the others to investigate more. I'll keep that fragment as a sample and search for what's left of Ragnarok. Maybe we'll find something."

"What about us? We can't go on without a leader." Ciel looks at Prairie, thinking for a moment.

"You be the leader."

"Me?" 

"I trust you, Prairie. This is something I have to do." Ciel smiles for a moment. "Besides, we might be able to find out what happened to Forte."

Prairie looks up hopefully. "Yeah, I guess so. Good luck, sis. Should I get some Guardians to help you pack up your things?"

"Already taking up the role of leader, aren't we?" Ciel smiles at Prairie. "Alright, I'll tell the others." 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

It's been a few months since the start of their search and they managed to find more fragments. Ciel analyzes them and puts them together, getting more worried with each fragment. Ciel decided to call this biometal since it is metal with a life of its own.

_How am I supposed to deal with this? I have no idea about how to destroy this thing._ Ciel sighs as she looks at the data she managed to collect. Harpuia runs into the room.

"Ciel! There's something wrong with… Leviathan!"

"What? Take me to her…" 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Leviathan lies in her bed, breathing heavily and experiencing pain. Ciel looks at her worriedly and pulls out some of her equipment, trying to discover what's wrong with her.

After a few moments, she puts the equipment away as the other reploids enter the room. "Well, what's wrong?"

"You remember what happened to Zero a few months ago, right?" The other reploids nod. "It seems that the biometal that took over Zero planted a virus inside Leviathan and all of you. Right now, she's fighting it off and this is what's causing her stress."

The reploids look at each other. "That means…"

"This may happen to all of you as well…" The room stays silent for a moment. Zero is the first to speak up.

"Is there anything we can do?" Ciel thinks it over for a moment. 

_Let's see what we know. The biometal's influence is slowly spreading through everyone's body. Wait, that's it!_ Ciel looks at the others. "There is one thing we can do…" 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

"Alright, so since it only influences the body, I can turn all of you into biometals as well." Ciel shows them something. "This biometal seems to get its powers from corrupting humanoids and reploids. I can transform you all into biometals as well to resist the influence." 

"Is there anything we could do as biometals?" X thinks over Ciel's plans. "Do we get its powers to take over humanoids and reploids?" 

"Well, you will be able to speak. If there is a suitable host, you will be able to merge with them and go into battle and do other things." The other four reploids nods as Leviathan lies exhausted.

"How long will the process take?"

"I can get it set up in a few days…" 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Harpuia looks at Ciel's monitor and notices plans for six biometals. Ciel notices the look on Harpuia's face and explains.

"I've made a Biometal P, based off of Phantom's data. X has made a trip into Cyberspace to ask for his help and he wanted to get out of Cyberspace."

"I see…" Harpuia takes a look at what seems to be a reploid. "What's that?"

"Since the Biometals needed a suitable host, I made a host for Zero." Harpuia looks at the figure for a few moments.

"Well, it certainly looks like Zero." Just then, Harpuia pauses for a moment as a thought passes through his mind. "This isn't going to be another Copy X, is it?"

Ciel clenches her fist for a moment. "He won't even know why he's made. I've realized that I gave Copy X too many unrealistic expectations. He couldn't stand the pressure."

Harpuia thinks for a moment. "What if there is no suitable host?"

"I've created a device that will slowly repair your bodies over an extended period of time. It will also help create an immunization to the effects of the original biometal." Ciel pauses before considering her next words. "I'm not even sure if it will work, the success rate is pretty low."

"Alright then, Ciel, don't worry too much about it. I'm sure everything will be fine, Prairie is resourceful." Ciel nods as she tries to contact Guardian HQ again but gets static.

_I guess I'll just have to keep a log and hope they manage to track it down._ Ciel looks at the sleeping figure of the reploid. "Sleep well, Girouette." 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

"Alright, everything is prepared for the transfer. Get in the pods and I'll activate the process." All five reploids nod as they each get in their pods. Harpuia helps Leviathan to hers as Ciel gets everything in order.

A white light enters the room as well. "Alright, Phantom, just go over there and I'll transfer you to the biometal.

"Process complete, transfer successful," Ciel presses a few buttons on the pods as it closes. "Zero, I don't want to lose you again. Please be okay…" Ciel goes in a pod herself as she presses a few buttons.

"If this works, and your bodies are repaired, I will be waiting for you, Zero." Ciel closes the door. "Good bye, Prairie." The pod closes and freezes Ciel.

The biometals start to shake violently for a moment and warp out, leaving only Biometal X and Z in the area. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

And this, my friends, is my theory on why Girouette and Zero look so much alike. Let's just say that he woke up one day with no idea of what he's suppose to do and wandered around.


End file.
